The roadtrip to Hell
by lucasscottlover1
Summary: Peyton gets the gang to go with her on a sking trip. Things get bad though when Lucas gets sick and the car won't start. Will they make it home alive or kill eachother before the weekend is over? This is set after the epesode when Brooke sleeps with Chris
1. It all begins

_**This is one of my new storiesI've beenwritingIhope you enjoy it.The 1st chapter is a little slow but it will get better I promise. Its centered around all the characters but mostly Lucas. The next chapter will bring sickness. Awww... Please reviewI love imput on my stories If nobody reviews I'l think nobody is reading it so I'll stop. So please send your thoughts if you want me to continue. **_

_**Also none of the characters on this show are mine**_

* * *

The beginning

"Come on Lucas, can't you do this for me?"asked Peyton.

"I don't want to see Brooke right now,"replied Luke.

"I know your mad she slept with Chris, I'm mad too but she's still our friend,"said Peyton. "She made a mistake, everybody makes them. It's not like I'm asking you to forgive her just make it through one weekend with her for me." Peyton gave Lucas a puppy dog look hoping to persuade him to come.

Lucas hated it when she did that, it was impossible to say no to that face. "Maybe, I'll think about it,"Lucas said surrendering some to Peyton.

"Yay, it's going to be fun don't worry," Peyton said as she grabbed Luke to hug him.

"Hey, I never said yes I said maybe," Lucas regretted giving in so quickly.

"I know, I know, but give me a day and your mind will be set," Peyton said smiling at her own persuasion techniques.

"Who will all be going besides us two and Brooke?" asked Lucas.

"A few other people, not many,"answered Peyton.

"Would any of those people happen to be Haley?" asked Luke.

Peyton glared at Luke."Look Luke I know your friends with her and all but I don't think inviting her would be the best of ideas."

"Why not?" Lucas snapped.

"Because Nathan might feel weird and I'm kind of mad at her too," informed Peyton."Besides she's pissed at Brooke too for sleeping with Chris. She probably wouldn't want to go."

"You took all this time persuading me,"said Lucas. "If you put enough effort into asking her I bet she'd say yes too.You never told me Nathan was coming." Lucas started raising his voice."I'm definitely not coming if he is."

"Come on Lucas I already invited Nathan," Peyton pleaded."Please come for me."

"Have a nice weekend Peyton call me when you come home," Lucas said as he made his way to the exit of the record store.

Peyton grabbed his hand and he turned around. "Please Lucas."

He searched her eyes for a second. They were filled with hope and regret at the same time. He didn't want to add to her sadness and disappoint her. She had enough of that in her life already. "I'll make a deal with you," he added."You invite Haley and I'll go. I'm not going on the trip without someone to talk to."

"You could talk to me,"said Peyton.

"I know but your not always going to be around and I don't want to be left behind with Brooke or Nathan," Lucas said." I'd rather catch up on my reading than bicker all weekend."

Peyton gave in a little."Fine I'll invite Haley but you better be ready to hold her down when Brooke starts leashing out. I'm not going to play referee all weekend by myself."

"Ok," Lucas said."I'll be at your house in the morning. What time?"

"I want to head out early so make sure your there by 9,"answered Peyton."You better be there Luke."

"Don't worry nothing would make me want to miss the road trip to hell," joked Lucas sarcastically. Peyton glared at him again. He ignored it and headed out the door with a casual wave goodbye on his way out.

Peyton bought a few Cd's and headed to Brooke's apartment. She knocked on the door hard praying it would open soon. It was freezing outside and a blizzard was on it's way. She just hoped she made it to her dads cabin tomorrow before it hit. Haley opened the door and motioned her hand insisting Peyton come in. She walked back to the counter after slamming the door behind Peyton.

"Is Brooke here?"asked Peyton.

"Yeah, she's in her room,"answered Haley.

Peyton knocked on Brooke's door and entered.

"Hey," greeted Peyton. Deep down she was still a little bugged with the fact Brooke slept with Chris."I asked Lucas to come." Brooke was still her friend though and she couldn't abandon her because she made a mistake.

"He said he'd go if I invited Haley,"informed Peyton. "I don't want her to come but Lucas won't if she can't. So I guess I will for Lucas."

"Haley's coming," Brooke said clearly annoyed. "She hates me I'm surprised she even agreed to come. I'm surprised Lucas said yes, he won't even talk to me. You know what though, screw him. I don't need him anyways. I got plenty of guys who want me." Brooke looked in the mirror and smiled then flopped on her bed. She regret her last comment when it left her lips. She knew deep down she needed Lucas, he made her whole.

Peyton was outraged by Brooke's selfishness. "Haley never said she was coming because I never asked her yet,"she screamed." Don't you dare talk about Lucas either, he didn't do anything wrong. This weekend is your chance to settle things with him so don't screw it up. I understand people make mistakes but you screwed up royally so I hope you have a plan. Luke is a good guy, so stop screwing with him. He deserves better than this and you know it."

Peyton left Brooke in her room and knocked on Haley's door. After a few seconds Haley opened it and looked at Peyton confused.

"I think you have the wrong room," snapped Haley.

"I need to talk to you," said Peyton.

Haley opened the door and allowed Peyton to enter."If this is some pathetic way of getting me to forgive Brooke then I'll save you the trouble and tell you your wasting your time."

"I'm not here for that," said Peyton as she leaned against the wall."I want to invite you on a road trip this weekend."

"Your joking right,"laughed Haley.

"No we're all going to my dad's cabin up north to go skiing,"informed Peyton." It should be fun and you should come."

"I thought you are mad at me," questioned Haley.

"I am,"snapped Peyton."Lucas won't come unless you do though. So if inviting you will get him to come then I'm asking."

"Is Brooke going?" asked Haley.

"What do you think?"Peyton said in a sarcastic tone.

"No thanks then,"said Haley."I don't really want to spend the weekend with her and I don't think Lucas should either, it's just going to upset him."

"Lucas is a big boy he can take care of himself,"snapped Peyton again. "I thought you wanted to work on your marriage too. Nathan's coming so there's your chance. You going to throw it away?"

Haley turned away and walked to her bed, she flopped down hard and dug her head into her feather pillow.

"Look I know we're on bad terms right now but I do agree what Brooke did was wrong,"said Peyton."If I remember right though you made a mistake this year too. She forgave you right? Were leaving at 9 so if your coming be at my house by that time.

Peyton left Haley's room and walked home.

Meanwhile...

Lucas was in his room reading a book when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He got up from his bed and opened it. Haley stood in front of him. She pushed him out the way, ran to his bed and dug herself under his blanket.

"Hey Hales, sure you can come in,"said Lucas sarcastically."Cold?"

"Yeah," Haley said between chattering teeth." It's freezing outside.I don't remember the last time we had snow here."

"Me either, weird huh?" Lucas said as he flopped next to Haley. "What brings you here?

"What a girl can't visit her best friend?" joked Haley.

"Yeah, but I still know your here for something,"replied Lucas.

"Are you serious about going tomorrow on Peyton's trip," Haley asked.

"Achoo,"sneezed Lucas.

"Bless you," said Haley.

"Achoo, Achoo," he sneezed again.

"Bless you," Haley said again.

"Thanks,"said Luke. "I don't know. I don't really want to go but Peyton asked me to so I'm considering it. Did you say yes?

"I didn't answer yet," replied Haley."I wanted to make sure you really wanted to go first."

"I guess a part of me wants to go,"said Lucas. "Will you go for me though? I'd love some company?"

"Yeah I guess so," answered Haley unsure of what disasters the weekend was going to bring. "Only because I need to watch over your dumb ass, I don't need you collapsing down a ski slope."

"I'll be fine, I got my medication," Lucas said clearly annoyed."You need to stop worrying about me."

"I just care about you Luke," assured Haley.

"And I know you do Hales, but I'm a big boy I can fend for myself," whispered Lucas."I took care of myself before I told you and I still can now."

Lucas started to cough real hard.

"You getting sick on me?" asked Haley.

"No, just a tickle," assured Lucas.

"Ok, but make sure you take some cold medicine tonight just to be sure," ordered Haley. "I don't need you getting sick this weekend. You need to be live and well so we can fight off the Brooke."

"Yes mother," joked Lucas. "Stop worrying Hales and take a chill pill."

"Fine," yelled Haley."Well I gotta go. Catch you in the morning OK. Be there by 8:30 so I wont be stuck alone with everyone."

"Goodbye Hales," Lucas said as she walked out the door.

Lucas looked at the clock it was now 7pm. "Hey mom," he yelled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yes, Lucas," answered Karen in a motherly tone.

"I'm going with Peyton to her cabin tomorrow," yelled Lucas. "Me Haley, Peyton, and a few others are going skiing at her place for the weekend."

"Ok, as long as your back for school on Monday," insisted Karen.

"I know, I will," promised Lucas. He watched as she cut out a piece of blueberry pie. "Thanks mom it looks delicious ."

"Your welcome sweety,"replied Karen. "I got to meet Deb at the cafe in the morning to talk about the campaign so if you need a ride you better be up in time."

"Ok, if I don't I'll catch a ride with Hales,"said Lucas.

"Ok, well have a good trip," shouted Karen as Lucas headed to back into his room with pie in one hand milk in the other.

Lucas sat down on his bed and set his milk on the table next to his bed. He grabbed his fork and attempted to cut a piece of pie when he was caught in another coughing fit.

"You ok Lucas," yelled Karen.

"Yeah," yelled Lucas in between coughs.

"You getting sick?"yelled Karen.

"No, just choking on the pie,"lied Lucas.

"OK, well slow down it's not a race," replied Karen. "There's more pie if your that starving."

"I'm fine," yelled Lucas. He sat down his plate and headed toward the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He grabbed a Tylenol hoping it would knock the cough out of him. He walked back to his bed and turned the radio on. He laid down and took a breather. He listened to sidewalks on the old mix Peyton made him. Story of the Year was always one of his favorite bands.

Before he knew it he had passed out and drifted into a comforting sleep.

The next morning Nathan's alarm went off. He looked up at the clock.

"Ahh,"Nathan moaned."7:00 is too early to get up on a Saturday." He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out he grabbed his bag with his stuff for the weekend. He packed late last night to avoid the hassle in the morning. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Debb was sitting on the table drinking some coffee and Dan was atleast 10 feet away on the other end drinking his.

"Hi sweety," greeted Deb.

"Hey mom," said Nathan as he kissed her good morning.

"You ready for your ski trip today?"asked Debb.

"As ready as I'm going to be," replied Nathan.

"You should be working on your game instead of slacking off all weekend," interrupted Dan.

"I have some advice for you too," insisted Nathan."Instead of bothering mom and me get off your ass and get a new family. It shouldn't be too hard considering your reproducing skills."

"Nice one Nathan," commented Dan. "Maybe you should give some of that advice to your wife. She never did belong in our family anyways."

"Nathan moved toward Dan as if he was going to swing but Debb grabbed him.

"Nathan don't let him get to you sweety," comforted Debb. "Just get your stuff together and head over to Peyton's. It's already 7:30 and you got to be there by 9 to leave."Debb glared at Dan on the corner of her eye."

"Ok, but I still have time," replied Nathan.

"I know but it's better to be early than late," added Debb.

Nathan grabbed his bag and Debb handed him two sandwiches.

"It's in case you get hungry," Deb said smiling.

"Thanks mom," said Nathan as he kissed Debb goodbye. "I love you."

"Love you too," Debb said as she engulfed Nathan in a warm hug.

Nathan made his way out the door.

"Don't forget to call when you get there," yelled Debb."I want to make sure you get there alright. Dress warm it's cold outside."

"I will, bye," yelled Nathan. He hopped into his car and drove to Peyton's.

Meanwhile Brooke had just woke up. She walked into the kitchen to pour some coffee. Haley had already beaten her to it though. She was sitting at the counter with two suitcases on the side of her already packed. She was dressed in a light blue turtleneck with a cashmere scarf and hat. She was clearly dressed to impress Nathan.

"So your coming," Brooke asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yep," replied Haley.

"Already packed too," said Brooke. "Aren't you the perfectionist."

"No I'm just reliable," snapped Haley."When someone counts on me I'm there for them. I don't just blow them off and not give a shit how they feel."

"Tell that to Nathan," Brooke joked."I bet he'd beg to differ."

"Whatever Brooke I'm not going to play these stupid games with you," yelled Haley."Your clearly not worth it."

"Woah there feisty, did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."asked Brooke. "I know you don't like me anymore and all but no need to be such a bitch about it. It's not like I ever did anything to you.

"You sure about that? asked Haley.

"Yes," yelled Brooke. "Unless you were dating Chris on the side or something then you can't be mad at me. Because last time I checked your still married to Nathan not Chris. You know how you screwed things up with him this year kinda like I did? Well I didn't hold it against you so you can at least give me the same consideration and lay off."

Haley was speechless, Brooke kind of had a point. "I know I've been hard on you, and I guess I'm sorry," apologized Haley. "It's just Lucas means alot to me and when someone hurts him I tend to take it personally."

"I get it,"said Brooke. "I just made a mistake though. I was just so excited about my clothes line that I got a little drunk. After that one thing led to another. If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat! I love Lucas and I never meant to hurt him."

Haley watched as a small tear ran down Brook's cheek. "Hey it's ok,"she comforted. "Lucas still loves you I know he does, you just have to give him some time. Just talk to him this weekend he just might understand. Haley gave Brooke a hug.

"We friends now?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah,"Haley answered."You need some help packing?"

"Sure, help is definitely needed,"said Brooke."Thanks."

Peyton was already packed and ready when Nathan arrived.

"Good morning,"greeted Peyton."Things have sure changed, I can't believe your the first one here. You always were late."

"Yeah, guess I turned over a new leaf," joked Nathan.

"You can put your bag in the trunk," said Peyton.

Nathan threw his bag in the trunk."I guess Brooke isn't here the trunk is still empty,"he joked."Who is all coming?"

"Brooke, your wife..." said Peyton. Nathan interrupted her before she could finish.

"Haley is coming?" yelled Nathan.

"Yeah,"said Peyton. "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's ok I guess, we have been talking," said Nathan. "It's just going to be a little weird. Why did you invite her though? Aren't mad at her?"

Before Peyton could say anything Haley and Brooke pulled up in the driveway. Peyton was shocked they came together.

"Woah, you two are together?" said a surprised Peyton.

"We figured we should call a truths," said Haley. "This way the weekend wouldn't be such a suck fest."

"Hey what do you mean suck?" joked Peyton."It's going to be fun."

"I hope so,"said Brooke."I need some fun."

"Are we all here now?" asked Nathan.

"Nope," answered Peyton."Lucas isn't here yet."

"The bastard is coming?"shouted Nathan.

All three girls turned and gave him an evil glare.

"Shut up Nathan," yelled Brooke.

"I'm surprised your defending him," laughed Nathan."Didn't you sleep with Chris? You know I hate Chris but good job sticking it to Lucas. I would have loved to see his face."

"I didn't do it to stick it to Lucas," whined Brooke."I was drunk and things happened. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Whatever, it all hurts in the end," replied Nate."Where in the hell is he anyway? It's already 8:30."

"Is he coming?" Peyton asked Haley.

"He should be here any minute," answered Haley.

Meanwhile Lucas tossed in his bed. He opened his eyes drowsily and looked at the clock. His throat was sore and scratchy. He had a massive headache too. 8:33 blinked on his alarm.

Lucas closed his eyes again.

"Shit," he yelled as his eyes shot wide open and glanced at the clock. "I didn't set the alarm."

Lucas remembered when he fell asleep."I didn't even pack yet." He jumped out of bed too fast and stumbled over the rug and fell. "Ouch," he moaned as his head collided with his bedroom door."That should help my headache alot." He got back up and ran to the kitchen. There was no sign of Karen. "Damn, she already left." He ran back into his room grabbed his cell and dialed Haley's number.

Ring...ring...ring... there was no answer.

"Just my luck," Lucas uttered.

Lucas grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly changed out of his joggers. He threw his favorite grey hoodie on too. He then grabbed his duffel bag from under his bed and packed 2 pairs of jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a red sweater Haley bought him for his birthday, and a new blue hoodie with green strips going through it. He tossed in his joggers too.

"What am I forgetting?" Lucas asked himself.

He threw in his toothbrush, clean underwear, a hairbrush and some candy bars on his desk. He looked at the clock again and it blinked 8:42.

He grabbed the piece of pie on his table and and ran into the kitchen to throw it away. He went to the sink and guzzled some water hoping it would help relieve the pain in his throat. It didn't help much though. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a letter for his mom and put it on the kitchen table.

_Mom,_

_Love you lots, left early this morning with everyone. I'll call you when we get there. Stay warm and good luck this weekend on the campaign._

_ Love,_

_ Lucas XOXO..._

After writing the letter he ran back into his room and grabbed his duffel bag off the bed. He also grabbed his i pod and cell phone. He put on his shoes, threw on a jacket, and an orange ski hat before running out the door.

"Man, it's cold," Lucas said as he made contact with the cold air. He grabbed his cell phone and gave Haley another ring. "Come on, come on, pick up Hales." Nobody answered.

"Damn," Lucas shouted as he began running down the road toward Peyton's house.

Meanwhile Haley was beginning to wonder if Lucas was going to be a no show.

"Where are you Lucas," she whispered softly.

"Good question," Peyton snapped. "It's already 9:02."

"He was supposed to be here a half an hour ago,"stated Haley.

"Figures he'd flake on us," snared Nathan."He's not really someone you can depend on. I basically have to carry him on the team. Yet he gets to be co-captain too. He at least made a few shots last year. This year he's just pathetic."

Haley wanted so bad to yell at Nathan and tell him the truth about why Lucas has been so weak lately. She didn't want to betray her friends trust though. Most of all she didn't want to fight with Nathan. She was trying to win his heart back and fighting wasn't an option."

"Will you stop ragging on Lucas already," yelled Peyton."We know you hate him already so just shut the hell up."

"This weekend is going to be so much fun," snapped Nathan in a sarcastic tone. "Can't wait until the real fun begins." He rolled his eyes at Peyton and Brooke and looked at Haley. He gave her a warm smile and turned away to watch for Lucas.

"Haley give Lucas a ring and see if he's on his way or not?" ordered Peyton.

Haley dug into her bag but didn't see her phone."I guess I left it at home."

"Fine I'll call him then," said Peyton. She dialed his number. By the time it began to ring she heard Haley yell Lucas. Peyton turned to see Lucas coming around the corner and she hung up the phone.

"It's about time," Haley shouted down the road.

Lucas came jogging up to her. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey, so much for being here at 8:30 huh?" asked Haley.

"So much for answering your phone," Lucas said in between breaths.

"I forgot it," laughed Haley."What's your excuse?"

"I fell asleep last night and forgot to set my alarm,"answered Lucas. Lucas looked up at Peyton and she smiled. "Where do I put my bag?"

"In the trunk," Peyton said throwing him the keys.

Lucas opened the trunk. It was packed to the top. Most likely it was probably Brooke's crap that filled it so much. He remembered back when she drove with him to see Haley on tour. It was for one weekend and she packed 3 bags.

"Um where do I put it?" asked Lucas.

Brooke laughed and walked over to Lucas. She pulled out one of her bags. "I'll keep this in the front seat and you can put your bag here, she insisted."

Lucas didn't move he just looked at Brooke. She looked so fresh in the morning. She was so beautiful. He wanted so much to grab her in his arms and kiss her passionately. It hurt too much though. Even when he looked at her it was a constant reminder of what she did. He remembered Chris's arms around her. The sight of that made him want to vomit. Now every time he saw her all the pain she caused him rushed back and caused his heart to ache. Lucas turned away quickly and threw his bag in the trunk .He shut it without saying a word to her.

Brooke watched as the man she loved turned away because he couldn't even stand to look at her. It broke her heart into a million pieces. She wanted him to be with her so bad. She wanted him to hug her and tell her he loved her. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs I love you Lucas. Most of all she just wanted him to talk to her again. She missed that most.

Peyton, Haley and Nathan watched as Lucas shunned Brooke out. They felt bad for the two of them. They were in love and too stubborn to tell each other.

Nathan knew how Lucas was feeling. He shared the same feeling earlier that year. He was so pissed at Lucas but still couldn't help but feel a little sad for him.

Lucas avoided eye contact with Brooke and walked next to Haley and Peyton.

Peyton decided it was time to break the awkward silence. "OK, let's get going before I freeze to death out here. I'll drive and Brooke can sit up here with me. You three will have to squeeze into the backseat."

They all squeezed into Peyton's car. Peyton drove with Brooke beside her. Lucas was behind Brooke in the back seat, followed by Haley in the middle and Nathan on the other side.

"Well let the road trip begin," Peyton said as she started the car and drove off down the road. Lucas and Nathan both put their i pods on to avoid any chitchat and Peyton blasted her new dashboard Confessional CD on the radio.

_**little did she know but her little road trip was going to go terribly wrong... things were forgotten back home, the chilling weather will get to some, and the emotions of some will hit their breaking points**._


	2. I forgot it

_I'm glad you liked the story. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please send reviews_

* * *

Peyton can you please turn down the radio some," complained Brooke."Your crappy punk music is giving me a headache."

Peyton turned the music down a tad and looked ahead. Snow drizzled on her windshield, it was starting to fall pretty heavy.She turned on the windshield wipers so she could see.

"Squeak,squeak," they made the most annoying sound. It was a sound that needed some getting use to.

Nathan moved Haley over a bit. He was getting a cramp in his side. About a half hour into the drive she had fallen asleep on him. He didn't mind much he had liked the sweet scent of her hair. She was nice and warm too.

Brooke looked through the rear view mirror at Lucas. He was listening to his i pod in the back seat. He had his eyes closed, she wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not but either way he didn't see her watching him. She studied the features of his face and wished he would forgive her.

Peyton noticed what Brooke was doing right away. She didn't say anything though because she didn't want to burst Brooke's bubble. Atleast she looked happy as she watched Lucas. She watched as her best friend eyed Lucas up and down from the mirror. She couldn't help but feel a little saddened but along with sadness for Brooke she felt a little jealous too. Lucas was a great guy, one of her good friends. She loved how in an instant he would drop whatever he was doing and come to her rescue. Weather she was in danger or just needed a shoulder to cry on. He always made her feel safe. She couldn't help it that she wanted to feel secure. Now that Jake was gone she had lost that feeling.

Peyton looked up at the street and noticed there was a pile up of cars further up the road. She came to a stop. Cars were lined up for miles up the road.

Haley was waken up by some of the blaring horns of the cars. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She moved quickly when she realized she had fallen asleep on Nathan. "I'm sorry," apologized Haley.

"It's ok," said Nathan. "No harm done. You kept me warm." Nathan gave Haley a half smile and took off his headphones.

Haley looked up to see what all the commotion was."Whats going on," she asked.

"It looks like the bridge is out," answered Peyton."It's probably due to all the snow were getting."

"Great,"snapped Nathan."Just our luck."

"Yeah I know," agreed Brooke. "How long do you think it's going to be before the bridge is cleared off?"

"Don't know," answered Peyton."Looking at all the cars probably a while." She glanced at the clock on the radio. It was already 1:30.

"How much longer until we get there?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"We still got about 100 miles left," Peyton said as she turned her music completely off. "All this speed we wont arrive until late tonight though."

About 30 minutes past and they had only moved about 3 cars up the road. The snow was piling up quickly and everyone was growing impatient.

"This is ridiculous,"complained Nathan."Isn't there another way to get there?"

"I don't know," responded Peyton. "I saw a road a few miles back that may take us North."

"Let's go then," insisted Nathan.

"Wait a second," interrupted Haley."I don't think that's the best idea. You don't even know if it takes us that way."

"That's true,"agreed Brooke.

"Well it's not like were getting anywhere by staying here," complained Nathan."It's worth a try. What do you think Peyton?"

"I don't know," she said still pondering." Lets vote on it. Brooke what do you think?"

"I guess go back," said an unsure Brooke.

"Nathan...?" asked Peyton.

"Go back," he said without thought.

"Haley...?"asked Peyton.

"I say we stay here and wait until the road clears," said Haley hoping Peyton agreed with her.

"What do you think Lucas?" asked Peyton.

Lucas didn't respond

"Lucas," Peyton yelled a little louder.

He still didn't answer.

Haley grabbed his i pod from his ear and shook him."Lucas wake up," she said in a whisper.

Lucas felt a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach and his head was pounding hard. As Haley shook him his stomach twisted and he was sure vomit was going to emerge any second. "What," he said still not opening his eyes.

"Sleepy time is over Luke," Laughed Haley."We need your input on something."

Lucas opened his eyes and dizziness engulfed him. He felt like crap and was pretty sure he was getting sick. As he looked up he noticed all eyes were on him.

"The road is blocked Lucas," informed Peyton."Do you want to go down a side road or wait here? We don't know if that road will take us where we want though. Nathan and Brooke say go and Haley says stay. What do you think?"

Lucas glanced out the window at the falling snow. The weather looked bad. If they took the back road there was no telling where it would lead.

"I agree with Hales," said Lucas. His voice was hoarse and shaky. It hurt when he talked."There is no telling where the road will lead and if it's even safe to drive."

"So your proposing we stay here and wait all day you dumb ass," yelled Nathan.

"You know what Nathan your a shithole," Lucas yelled back." You've seen movies, every time someone takes the deserted road they end up eaten or stranded. I don't like either personally."

"This isn't the movies Lucas," Nathan yelled back. "You need to wake up and realize that. This is real life and nobody is going to let you glide right past it like you do on the team. Just because you want to be a worthless Bastard doesn't mean the the rest of us do. We actually have a life to live. Unlike you I'd like to start living mine, not stay and rot here with you."

"Nathan," yelled Peyton. "Stop being an Asshole."

Lucas felt too weak to argue anymore. No matter what he said Nathan was still going to have something to say back. "Whatever, do what you want," Lucas said softly as he laid his head back and slipped his i pod back on.

"Well what do you think?" asked Nathan.

"I think your being a jerk," yelled Peyton.

"I meant about going back or not," corrected Nathan.

"Fine, lets go I guess," she said uncertain if her good judgment was being impaired by the fact she was impatient.

Peyton turned the wheel around. The cars honked loudly at her sudden u-turn. She waved an apologetic hand to the car behind her and drove off.

Haley sat back and realized she had been defeated."Please let this be the way there," she whispered quietly to herself. She turned and looked at Lucas who was already intuned with his music. Usually he doesn't give in that easily she thought to herself. I wonder if he's ok.

Peyton took a sharp turn down the side road and nearly flipped the car over. The road was filled with ice.

"Woah there P.Sawyer I don't want to die yet,"joked Brooke."You think you can keep the speed at a normal range?"

"Sorry,I didn't know it would be this slippery,"apologized Peyton.

The road look deserted and dark. It was narrow and tall trees surrounded them on both sides. The snowflakes that fell were large and they clouded Peyton's windshield. Peyton grew more worried when they never came to any signs. How would they know if they were going North or not?

They drove for about 20 minutes straight without words. They were going further and further down the deserted road.

Peyton finally broke the silence."I think we should turn back guys. This road doesn't seem to be taking us anywhere but lost."

"Me too,"agreed Brooke.

"This road is creepy,"added Haley."I haven't seen one person yet, or house. Don't you find that a little odd."

"Majority rules Nathan so were turning around," insisted Peyton."Sorry."

Nathan didn't say anything this time. Deep down he agreed but he didn't want to admit he was wrong.

"I'm hungry Peyton," interrupted Brooke."You got any food?"

"I got a small bag of munchies in the trunk," answered Peyton. "We'll turn around and stop for a second I got to go to the bathroom anyways."

Peyton turned the car around slowly this time. She didn't want to skid again. When the u-turn was accomplished she parked on the side of the road.

"Ok, everyone do your thing," said Peyton."I'm going to the bathroom." She grabbed the keys from the ignition.

Brooke hopped out the car first followed by Peyton."Wait for me Peyton,"yelled Brooke."I gotta go too. I don't want to be alone in the woods so stay close please."

"Whatever Brooke,"laughed Peyton."You really are afraid of your own shadow aren't you!"

"Not funny," Brooke said as she caught up to Peyton. "There are creepy things in the woods." The both walked together into the woods until they could no longer be seen from the car.

Haley and Nathan laughed at Brooke from inside the car. Nathan opened the door and climbed out. Haley shook Lucas and tried to wake him.

"Lucas were stretching outside," Haley said shaking her friend.

"Leave me alone Hales," moaned Lucas. He didn't even open his eyes to talk to her.

"You Ok Luke," Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired," lied Lucas.

"Well wake up and join the fun," joked Haley."Your supposed to be my trusty sidekick remember?"

"Yeah I'm sorry," said Lucas."I'll be more awake when we get there. I promise."

"OK," Haley said leaving her best friend. She jumped out Nathan's side of the car.

Nathan was stretching against the car. She watched as he popped all his joints. It was quite routine, he always started at his back, then moved on to his shoulders, followed by his neck.

Haley watched as Brooke came running out of the woods followed by Peyton.

"My ass is frozen," whined Brooke as she made her way to the car."I hate winter."

"Well if you learn to balance instead of flap your mouth maybe your butt would be warm now,"joked Peyton. "It was so funny guys, you had to see her. She was standing behind the tree and all I saw is her falling backwards. Ass first in the snow."

Nathan and Haley both broke out in laughter and Brooke stood there flushed and embarrassed.

"Lucas still in the car?"asked Peyton.

"Yeah," answered Haley."I don't think he feels good."

Brooke's heart went to Lucas when Haley said he might be sick. She hated when Lucas was sick. She wanted to run up to him and hug him and doctor him up until he was well. That wasn't possible though. He doesn't even want to be anywhere near me thought Brooke. She just changed the subject to avoid getting upset. "Ok, lets stop talking and lets return to the land of heat,"ordered Brooke."Peyton throw me the keys so I can grab the food in the trunk."

Peyton threw Brooke the keys after opening her side of the car.

Brooke ransacked the trunk looking for food. She rarely had any consideration for anyone's things but her on. When she located the bag of goodies she quickly slammed the trunk and ran to the car."Heated car here I came," squealed Brooke.

"Come on tutor girl, Nate lets go,"

"Coming mom," mocked Haley as her and Nathan ran in the car. They loved to mess around with her!

"Ok, Peyton turn on the heat and lets get going," commanded Brooke. "It's creepy here. I'll work on eating my share of the food."

"You eat my slim Jims you die Brooke," threatened Peyton. She grabbed her slim Jim's and hid them on her other side.

"Stingy," whined Brooke.

Peyton stuck out her tongue and put the keys in the ignition. She turned the keys and nothing happened. So she tried it again.

"Vroom,Vroom,...silence."

Haley looked up in alarm as did Brooke and Nathan.

"Peyton, tell me that always happens," insisted Haley.

Peyton gave Haley a doubting look and turned the keys again.

"Vroom,Vroom,...silence."

"Nope this is a first," answered Peyton in shock.

"What do we do know then?" panicked Brooke."You can fix it right? Were not stuck here are we?"

She turned the key again and the car still didn't start. "I think we are," Peyton answered regretfully.

"But it started a few seconds ago, it's cold, we'll freeze,"rambled Brooke. "Were surrounded by creepy woods too."

"Brooke calm down we won't freeze," insured Haley.

"How can I be calm?"worried Brooke. "It will get dark and creepy things lurk in the woods at night!"

"There called cell phones," joked Nathan."Their used for these sort of emergencies you know."

Nathan pulled out his cell and dialed Debb's number.

"Sorry your call is not going through right now, please try again later," said the operator.

"Ok then I'll try Tim," Nathan said to himself. He dialed Tim's number but the operator came on again.

"Someone else try your cell," insisted Nate."Mine isn't working for some reason."

Peyton and Brooke both tried calling out but there was no reception either.

"I told you were screwed," cried Brooke."What's you bright idea now Nathan? Your the reason were out here you know."

"You agreed to go too Brooke," Nathan snapped Back."Your the one who wanted to stop too."

Brooke began to whimper softly.

"Get ahold of yourself Brooke," yelled Nathan. "You're not helping anything by crying. Nathan stretched over Haley and nudged Lucas until he woke.

"What," snapped Lucas. He took his headphones off and glared at Nathan.

"The car won't start," yelled Nathan.

"What do you mean it's not starting," asked Lucas in a worried tone.

"It wont turn on," yelled Nathan."Your a mechanic so fix it."

Lucas gave Nate a nasty look again."Did you try and call anyone?"

"No reception," informed Nathan.

"Great, just great,"added Lucas."Peyton start the car again I want to hear it."

She started the car again and it made the same noise.

"Sounds like the starter," said Lucas. "Pop the hood, I'll check it out. He got out the car and felt like he was going to fall over, his head was really pounding.

Lucas began looking under the hood for the problem.

"Maybe he can fix it," hoped Haley.

"I hope so," prayed Peyton.

They all sat patiently for about 20 minutes hoping Lucas could fix the problem. They were all freezing.

"Nathan maybe you should see if he needs help," asked Brooke.

Nathan got out the car and walked over to Lucas."You know what's the problem?"

"The starter, its fried," answered Lucas.

"Can you fix it?" asked Nathan.

"She needs a new one," said Lucas.

"This is just perfect, I should of known you couldn't fix it." complained Nathan.

"I'm trying here," defended Lucas. "I can't fix it unless I have a new starter to put in it."

"Well try harder," ordered Nathan. He was taking his anger out on Lucas. He didn't really mean to.

"I'm sick and tired of this Nathan,"screamed Lucas."I don't need your shit so shut the hell up. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Atleast we went somewhere," Nathan yelled back.

"Oh yeah this is so much better than before,"mocked Lucas. "Being lost is so much better. Atleast before someone could of seen and helped us. Thanks to your bright ideas though they can't. Instead I get to freeze to death in the middle of the woods with you. You Jackass. Lucas turned back around and faced the car.

Nathan shoved Lucas hard from behind.

Lucas reacted by slugging Nathan across the face.

Nathan grabbed his nose, it was bleeding and he was pissed. He punched Lucas in the gut and pushed him against the car.

Then Lucas rammed Nathan's legs and knocked him to the ground. He started swinging hard.

The girls spotted the fight from inside the car and got out to stop it.

"Lucas stop," yelled Haley. Lucas was punching Nathan hard. Nathan grabbed Lucas's head and slammed it against the cement. The tables turned and now Nathan was on top of Lucas and slugging him hard.

"Stop you two," yelled Brooke and Peyton.

All three girls tried to stop them. Brooke grabbed Nathan's arms and tried pulling him off Lucas. Peyton tried pulling him off too. He finally got off and Haley grabbed Lucas and tried holding him back.

There was a huge cut on Lucas's head from where Nathan hit it against the cement and Nathan's nose was bleeding hard.

Lucas pulled out of Haley's grip and stormed off to the back of the car. He slid down the back end of the car and sat on the ground. He grabbed his heart. Sharp pains shot throughout his chest. He wanted to cry in pain but he held the tears back. He held his knees to his chest and rested his head on top them. He prayed the pain would stop soon.

Meanwhile Peyton was busy screaming at Nathan.

"Can't you be nice for once in your life,"she yelled."You have been an ass to him since he arrived." Nathan knew she was right so he shut up and didn't say anything.

Haley walked off to get Lucas and Brooke stood there scolding Nathan along with Peyton. Haley spotted Lucas behind the car with his eyes closed and she slid down next to him.

"You ok Luke?" she whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Lucas talk to me," pleaded Haley. She noticed him gripping his heart and grew concerned.

"It hurts Haley," Lucas said in between groans.

"What hurts?"asked Haley."Is it your heart?"

"Yeah, I think,"answered Lucas. She could hear his voice crack and she noticed a small tear escape from his eye and run down his cheek.

"Did you take your medication Lucas?" asked Haley.

"I forgot to," answered Lucas.

"Well take some now," she ordered."I'll grab it . Where did you put it in your suitcase?"

Lucas started to cry a little harder as the pain persisted."I forgot to pack it."

"Are you serious Lucas," asked Haley.

"I didn't mean to," apologized Lucas."I was rushing and it slipped my mind."

Haley grabbed Lucas in her arms."Hey it's ok Lucas your going to be ok," she promised."Just relax ok." She felt his head, he was burning up. She engolfed Lucas into a hug and tried comforting him. She grew more worried with every second that past.

_Stay tuned, A deep secret may be revealed, past love rekindles, and people on the outside begin to worry. Can everyone resist the cold? Can they make it through the night in the woods?_


	3. Walking down the bitter road

_Hope you like the new chapter... Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.. keep them up please because I love hearing what you have to say! Good or bad!_

_

* * *

_

Haley released Lucas from the hug and stood up. "It's ok Lucas I'll get help," promised Haley. Haley turned to walk away when Lucas grabbed her leg.

"Wait, you can't," cried Lucas." I'm fine just don't say anything."

"Lucas don't lie to me," ordered Haley." I got to tell them, you're sick."

Lucas stood up. "See I'm fine," he said in a convincing tone. He held back the pain that shot through his chest as he stood there. He opened his baby blue eyes and shot her a pleading glance." That just happens sometimes. The pain is gone now."

Haley knew when her best friend was bending the truth, and this was one of those times! "It's Ok they'll understand," promised Haley. "You don't have to lie to me Lucas I can tell your hurting by that look in your eyes."

"Haley you can't say anything to them," begged Lucas.

"I have to," insisted Haley." What if you get worse?"

"If Nathan finds out he'll tell whitey," informed Lucas." Then it's bye basketball."

"If I don't say anything, then its bye bye you," added Haley. "You mean too much to me. Lucas I can't afford to lose you and neither can anyone else."

"If you tell Nathan I have HCM he'll make sure Whitey finds out," Lucas said as he grabbed Haley's shoulder in an attempt to stop her." Please I'm begging you Hales; let me live my life the way I want. If I lose basketball I won't have anything left."

"How about your family and friends?" asked Haley." We're here for you."

"The only family I have left is my mom," informed Lucas. "Keith left me, Nate despises me, and I don't give a shit about Dan."

"How about your friends then?" she asked again.

"I know I have you, Peyton and the guys at the river court but you guys will have to live your own life sooner or later," continued Lucas. "Peyton has Jake, you have Nathan and the guys have basketball. All that leaves me is the game. I can't depend on you guys to be there forever so I need something for myself."

"There is Brooke," reminded Haley.

"Oh that's real promising," snapped Lucas." What am I suppose to wait until she gets bored of me and sleeps with the next guy that comes around? She means nothing to me anymore."

"I know you're angry at her but she still loves you Lucas," pressed Haley. "I know you still love her too."

"What do you want me to say?" hollered Lucas. "I can't get her out of my head. She is all I think about. Of course I still love her. If she actually loved me back though she wouldn't have screwed with me. If I could erase her from my mind I would but I can't. Just like I can't forgive her for what she did. Every time I look at her I see him. I just can't handle that right now."

"I understand Lucas," said Haley. "You need to understand how I feel though. Every time I see you hurting it hurts me too. Just like you can't bear to see Brooke, I can't bear to see you in pain like this."

"I love you for caring Haley," thanked Lucas." I'm asking you as your best friend though. Please don't destroy my future."

"I don't have to because you're doing that yourself by chancing things." yelled Haley.

"Please Haley," don't say anything," begged Luke. "I swear if things get worse I'll tell you and you can break the news to everyone."

"Lucas," stammered Haley. "I'm already chancing things."

Lucas looked down at the ground in disappointment. "Look I never had to tell you but I did. I trusted you. So trust me when I say I'm fine."

Haley couldn't stand to see Lucas this way. She knew what he was going through lately it must have been hard. Why damper on his parade? "If you can promise me something I'll keep quiet for now."

"Anything," said Lucas.

"If you feel any pain you'll tell me," asked Haley. "I don't want to lose you Lucas. You're the only steady person in my life. I always know I can count on you to be there. I need you."

"I will," promised Lucas.

"Say you promise me," ordered Haley.

"I promise you if I'm in any pain I'll let you know," Lucas said as he grabbed Haley and hugged her." Thanks Hales I love you."

Haley regretted her choice, she felt is was unsafe to chance things."Yeah whatever," mocked Haley. "You know I love you Dumb ass."

Lucas laugher and released her from the hug.

Haley felt his head with her palm." You're still burning up on me though."

"I think I might have caught a cold last night," informed Lucas.

"Ya think," joked Haley. "You need to get warm before you catch pneumonia out here! God what am I going to do with you? You probably wouldn't make it if it wasn't for me watching over your ass."

"I couldn't fix the car," interrupted Lucas. "It needs a new starter.

"I guess we're stuck here for now then," said Haley. "Let's go see what everyone is up to. I'm watching you too so take it easy."

"I will I will," groaned Lucas." God it's freezing out here."

"I know," agreed Haley.

Nathan was leaned up against the hood of the car and Peyton and Brooke were trying to dial someone on their cells.

"Any luck?" asked Haley.

"No, we think the trees are interfering with the reception," answered Brooke.

Lucas walked over to a tree and leaned against it. He didn't want to be anywhere near Nathan. They exchanged evil glances the whole time though.

"You ok Lucas?" asked Peyton as she glared at Nathan.

"Yeah," he said quickly and tried to change the subject. "So what's the plan?"

Don't know," answered Peyton." We can stay here for the night and get help in the morning or we can see if we can get help tonight."

"I'm not staying here over night," objected Brooke." It's creepy and cold."

"It's already starting to get dark though," said Peyton. "If we head out tonight we could get lost. I don't want to be walking down this road in the dark."

"We won't go though," pointed out Brooke. "The guys can get help while we stay here."

Both Lucas and Nathan looked up.

"I'm not sending my only means of protection away," yelled Haley. "I'm not staying here alone with two girls. If someone comes what am I suppose to wait for Broke to beat it with her palm palms? They are not leaving me and that's final! Anyways they might kill each other if we send them off together."

Lucas and Nathan let out a laugh. At least they both agreed that Haley was a spaz."

"We will all freeze if we stay here," added Nathan. "The car won't start so there goes our heat and we can't start a fire."

Lucas agreed with Nathan.

"What are we doing then?" asked Peyton. "I'm getting mixed up here. Everyone suggested something different.

"I say we stay here and wait until morning," said Haley." It's already six and it's starting to get dark out."

"I say we stay too," agreed Peyton. "Nathan what do you say?"

"I don't know," he spat. "I do know I'm freezing my ass off here though! Lucas what do you say we do?"

"Don't know," he answered. "You sure we can't start a fire?"

"The ground is too damp," informed Nathan. "If we did get one started it would get put out by the snow anyways."

"Did anyone bring a blanket?"asked Lucas.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Food?" he asked again.

"I got a few M&M's and some slim Jims," answered Peyton.

"I got two sandwiches my mom made me," added Nathan.

Brooke and Haley shook their heads no.

"I got a few candy bars," said Lucas. "At least we have enough food to last us until morning! If we don't freeze by then that is."

Haley glanced at Lucas, he looked tired. It would be unwise if he stayed much longer in the cold. He was already burning up and she didn't want him getting worse. "I'm kind of tired," lied Haley. "I probably wouldn't be able to walk for long. We should wait until morning, maybe I will be recharged and the snow will have stopped." She didn't want Lucas getting any sicker!

"If you're that tired I'll carry you," insisted Nathan. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up in his arms.

Haley smiled. She loved when Nathan held her. It made her feel safe. Now she was in his arms again like before and things seamed unchanged between them.

"Are we at an agreement?" asked Nathan. "We'll go as far as we can tonight, and when we get tired we'll just camp out."

"It's going to be so cold though," complained Brooke.

"You brought extra clothes, just wear layers," Nathan advised. "We won't get anywhere if we stay here."

"Now where have I heard that from?" asked Peyton sarcastically.

"Look I made a mistake, I'm sorry," apologized Nathan. "Now let me try and fix things." He put Haley down on her feet. "We can get a head start while it's still light out."

"Fine," agreed Peyton. "Everyone agree?"

Haley and Brooke gave in and agreed but Lucas still didn't give his thoughts.

"You agree Lucas?" pressed Nathan.

"Whatever, I don't care," sneered Lucas. He was too exhausted to give a crap.

"Great," said Nathan. "Everyone layer your clothes and grab the food, let's gets going."

Everyone reluctantly followed orders. They got dressed up and grabbed what was needed.

Lucas rubbed his head, it was pounding hard. He wasn't looking forward to hiking in the blizzard. He was already freezing and his throat ached. Not to mention he felt like vomiting.

"Everyone ready," asked Nathan.

Everyone started the journey down the road. Nathan lead and Lucas slipped on his I-pod again. He hoped the sound of the music would pass time. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton kept up the small talk. They tracked through the thick snow and rubbed their hands together to avoid freezing.

They walked for about an hour through the thick snow. They barley walked a mile when the complaining began.

"Well at this rate we'll be at the main toad by tommorow night," joked Peyton. "That is if we don't freeze to a pulp."

Lucas felt really tired. His lungs hurt every time he breathed in the chilling air. He tried hiding his pain but he was getting more tired with every step he took. He desperately needed a break.

"I got to go to the bathroom," lied Lucas.

"Ok, we'll stop," said Peyton.

Lucas made his way through the thick snow. It had to be up to his knees already. He walked far enough into the woods where he couldn't be seen. He went behind a tree and slid down it in pain. He closed his eyes and a narrow stream of tears escaped from his eyelids. He gripped his heart in an attempt to stop the pain.

About five minutes passed and everyone was wondering what was taking him so long. Haley began to worry if something serious happened.

"What's taking him so long?" complained Nathan.

"Maybe he's constipated," joked Peyton.

"Hey Lucas did you die or something?" Nathan yelled into the woods.

Lucas heard Nathan yell for him and he knew he had to get up. He couldn't let Haley know about the pain he was in. He wasn't ready to give up basketball yet. He had to be strong and fight the pain. He gripped a branch and pulled himself up.

"Hey Lucas, you ok?" yelled Peyton.

"Yeah," Lucas yelled back. He tredged back up to the road.

"What took you so long?" questioned Peyton.

"I was shitting," lied Lucas.

"That's all the details I need," laughed Peyton.

Haley looked at Lucas and saw him struggle to get air. She had a feeling he was hiding something. Most likely how he was really feeling.

They continued down the road and the blizzard got worse. Darkness was approaching too. Time passed and it seemed like they were walking to their demise.

"Maybe we should call it a night," hinted Brooke.

"We gotta keep going," ordered Nathan. "There is still some day light left."

"I'm tired too," complained Haley.

Nathan grabbed her and put her on his back. "We have to keep going, we can take a break later." Nathan shot a warm smile Haley's way.

Haley couldn't help but to smile back at Nathan. It angered her and Brooke though that Nathan refused to stop, they couldn't keep up with him.

Brooke started to fall behind, so she tried to run and catch up to everyone. Her attempts turned disastrous when she slipped on a patch of ice.

"Ow," Brooke yelled."Guys stop for a second, please wait."

Everyone stopped and turned. Peyton ran up to her fallen friend and helped her up.

"You ok Tigger?" asked Haley.

"I guess," lied Brooke. "My ankle hurts." Her ankle was all scraped up and bleeding.

"Can you still walk?" asked Nathan

"I guess," said Brooke as Peyton helped her up.

"Just fight through the pain and try not to slow us down," snapped Nathan.

"Jerk," whispered Brooke. She continued to walk onward. Her leg ached bad as she walked on it. She tried to hide that she was in pain because she didn't want to slow everyone down.

Lucas glared at the back of Nathan's head. He didn't even give a crap that everyone was tired and needed a break. Nathan was really beginning to piss Luke off. He watched as Brooke limped and struggled to keep up. It hurt him to see her in pain..

"Wait," Lucas yelled.

"Now what?" yelled Nathan. He started to grow impatient with all the frequent stops.

"Peyton catch," Lucas yelled as he threw Peyton the food bag.

Lucas walked up to Brooke and looked into her eyes.He grabbed her face gently in his hands. "You ok?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah," Brooke said surprised. "My leg just hurts a little." She couldn't believe he was talking to her.

He bent down on his knees. "Get on," he ordered.

"It's ok, I'm fine," lied Brooke.

Lucas ignored her comment and grabbed her legs. It took all the strength he had to lift her on his back. "Don't lie," he whispered. He stood up with her on his back.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"It's cool," he said softly. He was so angry at her but he still wouldn't watch the woman he loved be in pain. He loved her too much to see her suffer. Weather she took his heart, ripped and spat on it he was still going to protect her from the world if he could.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas and rested head on his shoulder. She loved being so close to him. The soft feeling of his hair, his sweet scent, she loved every inch of him. Most of all she loved how sweet he was. No matter what she did to hurt him he still was there for her.

Everyone continued walking in the snow storm . Lucas used all his strength to carry Brooke. They walked and walked and walked some more.

9:00 was approaching and everyone struggled to move on. Peyton shielded her face from the falling snow with her jacket and Haley hid her face somewhere on Nathan's back.

The weather was getting worse by the minute and it was freezing out. It got harder and harder to walk through the snow.

Lucas's legs refused to move on. Dizziness swept him up and he fell to his knees with Brooke on top him.

Brooke instantly got worried. Peyton noticed Luke fall and rush up to him. Nathan failed to notice and he walked on.

"What's wrong?" Brooke whispered to Lucas. She had already hopped off his back and rushed to his side.

"I can't walk any further," he panted. "I need a break."

Peyton keeled down next to him."You OK Luke?"she asked.

He didn't answer he just grabbed her in a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. He had no strength left he just wanted to fall asleep in his arms.

"Nathan stop," screamed Brooke.

He heard her but figured she was just complaining so he didn't look back.

"Nathan stop," yelled Peyton. "Lucas needs a break."

Nathan grew furious at his brother. "He is so frigging weak he just needs to tuff up and be a man," Nathan mumbled to himself.

Haley jumped off Nathan's back and ran to her fallen friend.

Nathan hated that and stormed up to Lucas in anger.

"What happened?" said Haley concerned.

"We were just walking and all of a sudden he just fell," informed Brooke. "He said he's just tired and needs a break."

Haley felt his head. "He's still burning up."

"Wait, he has a fever?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah, he's had it since this morning," answered Haley.

Nathan grabbed Lucas by his coat and dragged him to his feet. "Look were all tired, stop being a wimp," yelled Nathan."We need to keep moving so get your lazy ass up."

Lucas was too tired to fight back Nathan. He fell back to his knees when Nathan let him go.

Nathan grabbed Lucas by his shoulder again, this time harder.

"Nathan stop," yelled Peyton."We all need a break, leave him alone."

"Shut the hell up," yelled Nathan.

"Hey," yelled Brooke. "Don't talk to her like that."

"You can shut up too Bitch," yelled Nathan.

Lucas got fed up. He rose to his feet and rammed Nathan into the tree. Nobody was going to talk to his girls like that.

Nathan was shocked at Lucas's quick action.

Lucas held Nathan against the tree "If you ever call Brooke a bitch again I promise you you'll regret it," he threatened . "Same goes for how you talk to Peyton or Haley."

Nathan stayed silent.

"We all need a break," yelled Lucas. "If you paid attention to anyone but yourself you would realize that.."

Nathan got out of Lucas's grip and shoved him back.

Lucas reacted by vomiting all over Nathan. Nathan backed up in disgust. He started wiping the vomit off as soon as it touched him.

Lucas knelt on his knees and vomited on the side of the road. His stomach was in knots. Haley walked up to Lucas when he was finished to see if he was ok.

"I told you your weak," yelled Nathan.

"Back off," yelled Haley."Can't you see that he's sick?" She wasn't going to let him treat Lucas like crap anymore! She was tired of it.

_Keep reading! More drama to come! Will Lucas be ok? Will Nathan finally realize he is being a jerk? Will he stop?_


	4. Bad choices

_Sorry for the long wait I typed this twice because my computer went psyco and lost it! Hope u enjoy...please review..I love reading them!_

_As for those of you who read my other stories...I've been really busy and I am trying to ud them soon too...I'm sorry for the long wait! I will get to them sooner or later..._

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe Haley yelled at him, she actually stood up to him.

"Nathan you need to chill out and stop ragging on Lucas." yelled Haley.

Nathan shut up and didn't say anything back.

Haley helped Lucas up and felt his head. "Luke you feel really warm," worried Haley. "How are you feeling?"

Lucas didn't say anything he just rested his head on her shoulder and took deep breaths.

"If Nathan wasn't such an ass and gave us a break maybe Lucas wouldn't have gotten this sick!" yelled Peyton.

Nathan bit his lip, he was tired of being yelled at. Haley yelling at him was one thing but Peyton was a total different story.

"He reminds me of Dan sometimes," added Brooke.

That was it! That pissed off Nathan.

"I'm tired of you guys," yelled Nathan.

"And were tired of the way you've been acting," screamed Peyton.

"I'm out of here," he yelled.

"Fine, then go," Peyton shouted back.

Haley walked Lucas over to a tree and sat him down against it.

Nathan grabbed his half of the food and looked down at Haley. "Come with me," he asked her.

"Nathan I can't," said Haley.

"I'll carry you if your tired," he added. "We can actually get out of here. Just you and me on the road."

Haley looked at Lucas who looked horrible. He needed help soon.

"Please," pleaded Nathan.

Haley looked at Peyton and Brooke who were giving her discouraging looks. She looked at Lucas too, he was looking at her for a response. She wanted to go with Nathan but she didn't want to leave Lucas. Was she willing to leave her friends to spend some time with Nathan?

Lucas watched as Haley squirmed under pressure. He was surprised she even considered leaving with Nathan because he was being such a jerk. Lucas always wondered who Haley would choose between him and Nathan if she was forced to. He could tell she wanted to leave with Nathan.

"Lucas," Haley whispered.

Lucas knew what she was going to ask him and he regretted it. "If you want to leave then just go," he snapped.

"I can't leave you like this you're sick," she concluded.

"I'll be fine," he lied. "Just go and be with Nathan." He didn't want to stop her if that's what she really wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" she asked surprised.

Lucas nearly broke down when she asked him that. Of course he didn't want her to leave him. He needed Haley to be there with him right now. She was actually considering leaving and it hurt that she chose Nathan first. It was always her and him against the world and now he suddenly felt replaced.

Haley gave him a concerned glance and he just smiled back trying to convince her he was fine. "Ok then, as long as you're ok with it," she whispered. "Me and Nathan will go and get help."

"Yeah," Lucas said back. 'It's cool just go." He still couldn't believe she was leaving him like this.

Haley looked back at Nathan who was getting annoyed.

"You coming?" snapped Nathan.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Haley," screamed Peyton. "You can't leave us."

"I'll bring back help," she promised.

"How can you leave with him?" screamed Peyton. "He's been a total jerk since we left home. You can't leave us for him."

"You guys can wait here and we will get help," defended Haley. "Brooke is hurt, Luke's sick, they can't keep going so we will."

"Nathan can get help," scolded Brooke. "He doesn't need you to hold his hand. If he wants to continue so bad then he can just leave."

"Yeah but he'll be alone," whined Haley. "We can't make him go of on his own in the middle of the night."

"We aren't making him, he's the one who insists on going on," screamed Peyton.

"I'll come back though," promised Haley.

"Just go," yelled Lucas. Tears swelled behind his eyes but he held them back.

Peyton gave Luke a confused look. Why was he telling Haley to leave?

"Forget about them," snapped Nathan. "They aren't worth it."

Haley looked at Peyton and Brooke hoping they would accept her decision of leaving. She received no form of approval from either of them.

Haley hugged Lucas. "I wont forget, I'll bring back help," she promised again. She was trying to overpower the sudden guilt she felt.

"Yeah," Lucas said disappointed.

"Is your heart hurting at all?" she whispered in his ear.

"No," he lied again. "I'm fine, my stomach just hurts that's all."

Haley hugged Lucas once more and stood up. "I love you Lucas stay warm ok."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Haley and looked to the side.

"Peyton it's what's best!" Haley insisted.

"Maybe for you," snapped Peyton. "Just go already, go be with your husband."

"Come on," pleaded Nathan.

She looked back and fourth between Nathan and the rest of them. Peyton and Brooke shot evil glances and Lucas just looked down. "Ok," she finally agreed.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and smiled at her. He lifted her up on his back and they started walking down the lonely road.

Lucas watched from the ground as his best friend disappeared into the blizzard without him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The snow never stopped falling and throughout the night the chilling wind blew more and more fierce. Lucas sat there trying to hide all the hurt he felt. Why did no one stick around? Did no one want him? Brooke didn't want him, Keith left him, his father sure didn't want him and now Haley didn't want him. He tried to make everyone happy but they never chose him in the end. Haley was always there to confide in and now she was gone too. Lucas brung his knees to his face and tried hiding the small tears that ran down his cheeks.

Peyton was furious that Haley left with Nathan. Nathan was a royal jerk. She couldn't believe that she just left Lucas too. She could tell Lucas was hurt that she chose Nathan over him, Haley never realized she hurt him either. So much for sticking around huh?

Brooke watched Lucas. She was really worried about him. He sat against the tree with his head leaned down and he was shaking too. She wanted to see if he was ok but she was afraid he'd push her away.

Peyton walked up to Lucas and sat next to him. "You ok buddy?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said almost immediately. He was avoiding the situation. He didn't want them knowing he was upset!

Brooke came over now. "You sure?" she pried.

He didn't answer.

Brooke grabbed Lucas in a hug and at first he didn't push her away. He held her in his arms and soaked up her love. He finally broke free and turned his face from her.

Once again she felt defeated. Was Lucas ever going to forgive her? He could be really stubborn sometimes.

"Thanks Luke," whispered Peyton. "You know for sticking up for us."

"He had no right to treat you like that," yelled Lucas. "I wasn't going to just sit around and let him treat you two like crap."

"Yeah thanks," agreed Brooke. She was tempted to embrace him again in another hug but decided not to. He

would probably just push her away again. Instead she watched Peyton do what she longed to do.

Peyton wrapped Lucas in her arms and unlike Brooke he didn't push her away. He let her hug him tight.

Brooke watched him hug her back and her heart nearly broke. "I guess I deserve that," she whispered.

_**meanwhile...**_

Nathan tracked through the thick snow with Haley on his back. She was quiet the whole time which surprised him. "You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered. She couldn't brush away the guilt she felt. She was supposed to be happy because she was with Nathan. All she could think about was Lucas though.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"Just tired and cold," she answered."

"Thanks for coming with me," added Nathan. "I couldn't stand them any longer. I didn't want to be alone though,"

"I didn't want you to be alone either," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk," whispered Nathan. "I never wanted to be mean to you."

Haley smiled, atleast he fessed up to being an ass. Haley looked in the woods and spotted something. "Hey look," she yelled.

"What," he asked.

"Look, there in the woods, it looks like some kind of house," she answered. "Do you see it?"

Nathan looked to where Haley was pointing. He saw the huge outline of something. "I see it!" he shouted excitedly.

Haley jumped off Nathan's back and walked to the edge of the road. Nathan followed her.

"Let's check it out," he insisted.

Nathan grabbed her hand tight and they began walking through the woods toward the shelter.

Tall trees surrounded them, Haley glanced up to see how high they reached. They had to at least be 100 feet high. She looked straight again this time facing the back of Nathan's head. She prayed that he wouldn't let go of her hand because she feared losing him in the darkness. Due to how dark it was getting she could barley see in front of herself. Nathan held his arm out in front of him to feel for trees.

When they reached the front of the cabin both Nathan and Haley were joyous. They walked up the steps of the house, no lights were on.

"Hello, anyone home," shouted Haley as she knocked on the hard wooden door. "Hello"

"No one s home," guessed Nathan. He grabbed the doorknob and surprisingly the door swung open. He pushed it wide open only to see complete darkness within the house. "Lets go in," ordered Nathan. He grabbed Haley's hand.

"Wait I don't think that's a good idea," warned Haley. "You don't know if anything is in there."

"Haley come on," he insisted. He grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Don't worry I'm here with you."

They both stepped inside the dark cabin.

"Feel the wall for a light switch," Nathan ordered.

Haley felt the wall for a light. Nathan felt the opposite wall.

"Bingo," yelled Nate as he flicked the light switch up. "We have light."

The whole cabin lit up. It was an average size. It looked like somewhere a hunter stayed because there were guns and big deer heads plastered on the wall. A large yellow couch was in the middle of the floor followed by a small black and white television and a brick fireplace on the wall. The floor was a hard cement and the walls were in oak.

Nathan walked toward the hallway while Haley checked out the small kitchen area. There was a sink and a large cupboard. Haley opened thecupboard only to find some cans of peaches on the bottom shelf.

Nathan followed the narrow corridor down to the end. He ran into a small bathroom and a small bedroom made for one. He walked inside the bedroom and found a small twin sized bed, a dresser, and a pile of wood in the corner of the room.

Nathan met Haley back in the kitchen and found her opening a closet. It was filled with two blankets, a pillow, some matches and a flashlight.

"We can get a fire going," realized Nathan. "There are matches, a fire place and wood in the back bedroom."

"Awesome"," said Haley. "We got water but not much food, enough to last a few days at most. We'll be out of here by then though."

"We just got to hope no one comes home," joked Nathan. "Are their any phones here?"

"They aren't working, I already checked," answered Haley.

"Well I can get a fire started, hand me the matches," he asked.

"Wait," yelled Haley. "We need to go back and get everyone first,"

"I'm not going back," screamed Nathan. "You crazy?"

"We have to," insisted Haley. "I promised."

"I'm not walking all the way back," said Nathan.

"It's freezing Nathan," yelled Haley. "Lucas is sick, we have to get him here or he could die. He is burning up."

"That's his problem," snapped Nathan. "I don't give a shit about him."

"He's your brother," yelled Haley. "He's do it for you."

"I'm not going to go and freeze my ass of for him," he snapped. "They wouldn't keep moving so that's their fault."

"Nathan if you don't go back with me then I'm going alone," yelled Haley. "I'm not going to let my friends freeze to death when I can stop it."

Haley grabbed the flashlight and stormed out the door. She turned on the flashlight and hoped it would guide her to the road.

Nathan stood inside for a second then stormed out the door after her. "Haley," he yelled. His words echoed back to him. He ran to try and catch her. "Haley wait." He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Nathan either your coming with me or getting out of my way," ordered Haley.

"Your not going back alone," yelled Nathan.

"Come with me then," she asked.

"No," he yelled as he blocked her path.

"Nathan get out of my way," yelled Haley.

He backed up trying to block her and instead he tripped over a log that was hidden under the thick snow. He fell on his but and the snow beneath him began to sink in underneath him.

"Shit," he screamed. The ground broke from under him and he went flying down a huge pit. He landed hard on a pile of sticks and piles of snow fell on top him.

"Nathan," screamed Haley as she watched him disappear into the ground.

Nathan didn't know where he was, it was too dark to see anything. He rose to his feet and brushed off the snow that fell on him. "Haley," he yelled back."

"Nathan are you ok?" she yelled.

"I think," he answered. "I can't see anything."

"Wait a second," Haley yelled into the pit. She grabbed the flashlight and shined it in the hole. "Can you see me?" The pit was about 10 feet deep, a few feet wide and probably made for trapping deer.

"Yeah sort of," he yelled up at her. He walked to the edge of the pit and tried to climb up but it was too high and slippery. "I can't get up."

Haley got down, laid on her stomach and reached out her hand for him to grab. "Grab my arm."

He climbed up as far as he could but couldn't reach her tiny arm. "I can't reach," he noticed.

"I'll get help Nathan," she promised.

"You can't leave me alone down here," he whined.

"I can't get you out of there on my own I have to get help," said Haley.

"What if you get lost?" he asked. "If you get lost I'm stuck down here. No one will ever find me and I'll freeze to death."

"What other option is there?" she shouted.

Nathan gave her a worried glance. "Promise me you'll come back?"

"I will come back," she promised. "I wont forget about you."

"Follow the road and don't go in the woods," he warned. "You don't know what's in them."

"I won't," she insured. She stood up and grabbed the flashlight from the ground.

"Haley," yelled Nathan.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you," he added.

Haley loved those words, especially coming from him! It had been so long since he told her that. "I love you too."

"I'm really sorry," he apologized.

"Nathan stop freaking out I'll come back," she promised again. She could tell he was worried. "I gotta go now." She avoided the hole in the ground and started walking toward the road.

"Hurry," shouted Nathan.

She made it to the road. Haley shined the flashlight in front of herself and followed her tracks from before in the snow. They would lead her back! She always hated the woods they really creeped her out. Being alone in the dark was even worse too! After a while she found herself walking faster and faster in fear.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Peyton felt Luke's head to see if he was still hot and he was.

"Lucas are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm really cold," he said shaking.

Peyton grabbed Luke's hand and rubbed them together with her's trying to warm them up.

"Hey Nathan and Haley will bring help sooner or later we just have to stay warm until then," Brooke added.

Peyton and Lucas both turned and gave Brooke a mean look.

"That's if she remembers us," Lucas said sarcastically. "Were not Nathan so she might forget we even exist."

Brooke sensed the hurt in Lucas's voice she could tell he was pissed. Hell she was angry herself that Haley just upped and left."Well all we can do is hope she doesn't," prayed Brooke.

Lucas laid his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Lucas no," ordered Peyton. "You can't fall asleep." She rubbed his cheek. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes and rolled them at Peyton in annoyance.

"You have to stay awake," insisted Peyton. "If you fall asleep we might not be able to wake you."

Lucas brung his hands to his mouth and blew in them trying to keep himself warm.

_**Meanwhile -Back home in Tree Hill**_

Karen and Debb were in the cafe talking about the election when Karen realized Lucas never called her. She checked her cell for messages but found none.

"What is it?" asked Debb.

"Lucas was supposed to call me today when he arrived at Peyton's cabin." she answered in a worried tone.

"Nathan promised too," remembered Debb. She also checked her cell and found no messages.

"Lucas never called you," Debb asked.

"No," said Karen. "He's usually calls when he said he's going to."

"Nathan never called either," informed Debb. Debb dialed Nathan's cell but got no answer just the operator. "See if you can call Lucas."

Karen dialed Luke's cell number and got no where as well.

"I'm kind of worried now," said Debb.

"Do you think something is wrong?" asked Karen as she took a sip of her coffee.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nathan sat in the hole trying not to freak out. He couldn't see anything and he was scared shitless. He felt something crawl on his hand and he quickly brushed it off. He didn't know what it was and hoped there weren't more of it! He felt the ground, there were tons of them crawling around him.

"Shit," yelled Nathan. He stood up quickly and watched the ground for anything moving. Small tears flew down his face, he was really scared.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Haley walked as fast as she could through the thick snow hoping everyone was close by.

"WHOO," she heard from the woods.

She quickly faced the flashlight toward the woods. She wasn't sure what she heard but it scared her. The flashlight raddled in her hand as she shook with fear.

"ARRR," she heard another noise.

Haley started to cry. She faced the flashlight in front of her and started running down the road.

She ran faster with every noise she heard around her. She ran so fast that she tripped on her own foot and flipped frontwards into the snow.

"Whoo," she heard again in the woods.

"Ahh," she screamed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Lucas looked up because he heard something.

"What is it?" asked Peyton.

"I heard something," he answered.

"Ahhhh," he heard the scream again.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" asked Brooke.

"I heard a scream," answered Lucas.

"I think your hallucinating," joked Peyton. "Probably because your sick.'"

"I don't think so," he insisted. He gripped the tree branch and lifted himself up.

"Lucas, where are you going?" asked Peyton.

"Haley!" screamed Lucas. "Is that you?" He thought he recognized the voice.

"Lucas," someone screamed back.

Lucas started walking down the road. "Haley where are you?"

Haley and Brooke looked at eachother in confusion.

Peyton stood up and went to go after Lucas but Brooke stopped her.

"Wait don't leave me here," pleaded Brooke.

"Haley where are you?" he shouted again. All of a sudden something ran straight for him and grabbed his waist.

"There is something out there, I'm scared," she cried into his stomach. "Please don't leave me Lucas."

"Lucas where are you?" yelled Peyton and Brooke.

Lucas looked back. "Come on," he said. He grabbed Haley's hand and led her back to Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley?" Brooke said surprised. "What happened to you? Why are you back and where is Nathan?''

"We found this cabin," said Haley in between tears. "We started coming back to get you guys and Nathan fell into this big hole. He's suck and needs help out."

"Calm down Haley," ordered Lucas.

"I'm scared," she cried. "I heard all these creepy noises."

"Probably animals," guessed Lucas.

"How far up the road is Nathan?" asked Brooke.

"Almost a mile," answered Haley.

Peyton looked a Brooke. "Can you walk on your leg at all/"

"I don't know, my ankle is just tingling right now," responded Brooke.

"How are you feeling Luke?" asked Haley. She wasn't quite sure if she asked him that in concern or guilt.

"The same way I felt when you left," Lucas said coldly.

Haley caught on that Lucas was angry at her."Are you mad at me Luke?" she asked.

Lucas avoided Haley's question and helped Brooke up on her feet.

Brooke swung her arm around Luke's shoulder to help balance herself on one foot. Her foot was really throbbing. Lucas swung is arms around her waist so she could lean on him.

"Lucas wait," insisted Peyton. "I got Brooke, you just worry about your self right now ok." Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke and Brooke wrapped her arm around Peyton instead.

Lucas nodded and grabbed the food and his i-pod. "Let's go."

Haley shined the flashlight in front of them to guide their way in the night.

Lucas shook as he walked, he was freezing cold. He gripped his arms tightly to his chest trying to stay warm.

Haley kept a close eye on Lucas, watching him as he shook. She had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen to him.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nathan was starting to freak out. He was crying and constantly brushing off the bugs that crawled up his legs.

"Help," he screamed. "Anyone?" He looked up and snow fell on his face, if it wasn't for the light the moon let off he would have absolutely no source of light.

"Haley!" he shouted. He shouted her name over and over hoping she would respond.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Everyone heard Nathan's cries and they walked as fast as they could trying to reach him. They were really close.

"Nathan," Lucas yelled back.

"Were coming," screamed Haley.

They saw the outline of the cabin from the road and started towards the woods, careful not to run into anything. By now Haley had helped Peyton with Brooke and she was balancing on the both of them as they all walked through the woods. Lucas followed Nathan's screams and led the way. In a short amount of time they had reached Nathan.

Nathan you ok?" yelled Haley. She lit up the hole wit the flashlight.

Nathan looked up at them and felt so relieved. "Yes, now please get me out of here. These friggen bugs wont leave me alone."

Lucas got down on the ground and laid on his stomach. He reached out his arm for Nathan.

Nathan climbed up the edge of the pit and jumped for Luke's arm. He couldn't reach it because he kept slipping on the new fallen snow.

"It's too slippery I can't reach up that far," yelled Nathan. "Can you reach any further?"

Lucas looked back at the girls. "I'm going to slide down the top of the pit so I can grab him. Grab onto my legs and don't let go!"

Peyton and Haley nodded and got down on their knees ready to grab Luke's legs.

Lucas slid his body down the topside of the hole. "Grab my legs now," he screamed.

Peyton and Haley grabbed his legs and held him in place so he didn't slide down all he way.

Lucas gripped the wall of the pit as best as he could and slid down like three feet before he stopped. "Reach for my arm Nathan," Lucas reached out his arm for Nathan to grab.

Nathan walked up as far as he could and jumped for Luke's arm. He grabbed on tightly to Lucas. "Try and pull me up now," yelled Nathan.

Lucas gripped on to Nathan's arms and tried pulling him up the side. "Pull my legs back," he yelled.

Haley and Peyton pulled at Luke's legs but they couldn't budge him due to his and Nathan's combined weight.

"Pull," asked Lucas.

"You're too heavy," they yelled back.

"Nathan let go of my left arm," ordered Lucas. He had a plan that might work.

Nathan let go of Luke's left hand and held on tightly to his right.

Lucas grabbed a large branch sprouting out of the pit a little bit above him. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled up with all his might.

Nathan held onto Luke's arm tight and tried helping him out by kicking off on the edge. Lucas pulled Nathan up using all his strength.

Nathan began to creep up the side as Lucas pulled him up to the branch. He watched as Lucas pulled him up, he was stronger then he looked! Nathan was totally shocked by Lucas's strength especially when he was sick.

"Grab the branch now ," Lucas yelled as he lifted Nathan up to it. Nathan reached out and grabbed it. Nathan was now holding on to a solitary root that sprung out of the pit.

"Try and pull me up now," yelled Lucas. "It's less weight, I'm not holding Nathan."

Haley and Peyton both grabbed Luke's legs hard and pulled him up from behind. He was back on the ground next to them.

Nathan held onto the branch tight, his feet slipping on the snow. "Lucas, hurry," yelled Nathan. "I'm loosing my grip."

Lucas reached out and grabbed Nathan's arms. He pulled him up the remainder of the way. Nathan was able to grab the edge and pull himself over without Lucas.

Lucas and Nathan both laid on the ground gasping for air. They were exhausted to beat all Hell.

Haley grabbed Nathan in relief and gave him a loving hug."Come on lets get inside the cabin."

Nathan got up and looked over at Lucas who was still catching his breath. He thought about how much of an ass he'd been lately to everyone...especially Lucas. After all he put Lucas through on this trip, Lucas still helped him when he needed it. He was done being a jerk to him! He had to apologize.

Peyton rose to her feet and helped Brooke up. "Let's go," she insisted.

Lucas could barley move he was so weak. His head was pounding hard and he truly felt like crap. He managed to stand up and tried to focus his eyes on what was in front of him. His eyes were deceiving him and all he saw was blurs. Helping Nathan really took a lot out of him. He tried to take a step forward and a sharp pain shot through his chest again. Without any thought Lucas grabbed his chest in pain and crouched over.

Nathan realized something was really wrong with Lucas. "Lucas," he screamed. "What's wrong?"

Everyone instantly turned their heads and looked at Luke. They all watched as he gripped his chest in pain. They all watched as he swayed back and fourth and finally fell backwards. His heavy body made no sound as it hit the fallen snow. Everyone watched in horror as Lucas collapsed

_Keep reading...big secreat revealed...parents get suspicious...and will lucas get better?_


	5. Love is in the air

_Hey everyone..sorry for the long wait.. I've been really busy lately but since I wont be able to type another story this week because I'm going on a trip I wanted to make sure I ud this story! It is a slight bit shorter than the other chapters and may be less exciting but I needed a chapter in the middle soI can prepare for the ones to come..The next chapter will be typed the next time at my dads I promise, I already have it written. Please review and tell me what you think..I love hearing what you have to say! As always thankyou for the wonderful reviews you sent..I can't tell you enough how they enspire me!_

_Brucas or Leyton? Please tell me what you think._

* * *

"Lucas," screamed Haley as she watched his still form on the snow. She stood in her spot frozen.

Nathan rushed over and crouched beside Lucas, followed by Brooke and Peyton.

"Lucas," Nathan repeated as he tapped his face gently. "Come on man wake up."

Brooke felt his forehead. "He's really burning up Nathan."

Haley couldn't move from her spot. She was overwhelmed with fear and guilt. How could she have just sat around and let Lucas get this bad? What kind of friend knows you could die but doesn't say anything? Tears swelled in her eyes as she watched him lay there. Every minute passing her guilt became stronger.

Nathan tapped Luke's face again trying to wake him. "Lucas, wake up."

Lucas's eyes fluttered open. He groaned to himself as he came into realization of what had happened. He turned his head to the side and saw everyone looking at him with worried expressions.

"Lucas are you ok?" worried Peyton.

Brooke grew slightly jealous as Peyton jumped in on her chance to comfort Luke. She wanted to be the one that was there for him. Maybe then he would realize they were meant to be together.

"Yeah," he croaked, his voice real shaky.

"Lucas what happened?" jumped in Brooke. She rubbed his hair gently.

He realized she was worried about him and that sort of made him happy. It made him feel safe as she stroked his hair. He missed her soft touch and he loving ways! Before he could answer her question though he was caught up in a coughing fit. His entire body shook as he coughed violently. His eyes watered and his chest pained with each cough. He closed his eyes in relief as the coughing finally quit.

"Lucas we need to get you inside before you die out here," insisted Nathan. He really was worried about his brother. After Lucas had helped him he felt horrible for being such an ass to him. Lucas just tried being nice and he just pushed him away in his normal fashion.

Lucas opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He was utterly freezing! He turned his head in the opposite direction and noticed Haley staring at him. She looked down at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He knew he was the reason she was upset and that made him feel bad.

"Come on Lucas," we have to get you inside," repeated Nathan. Nathan stood up and held out his arm for Luke to grab.

Lucas reached out and grabbed Nathan's hands, He was pulled up quickly and with great force, nearly falling frontwards. Standing was difficult for him as he got dizzy on the spot.

Nathan grabbed Luke's hand and led him to the cabin as Peyton helped Brooke up. Brooke and Haley lit the way with the flashlight.

After only a few steps Lucas began fumbling and losing his upward position. His head pounded and he could barley focus on what was right next to him.

"Lucas come on you have to keep walking,"urged Nathan.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed as he lost his balance more and began falling backwards. Nathan caught him just in time.

Nathan went to grab Lucas's legs so he could carry him but he was stopped.

"No, I can walk," Lucas snapped as his pride got in the way.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brothers stubbornness and lifted him up anyways.

"What are you doing?" snapped Lucas again.

"Shut up," ordered Nathan. "I'm caring you so just relax."

Lucas gave up the fight because he was to exhausted to argue any more. He just closed his eyes and tried shaking away the dizziness.

Nathan gripped Luke's legs with one hand and his back in the other. He followed the light lit off from the flashlight. The snow was still falling hard and the wind chill must have dropped more and more throughout the night. He worried as Lucas began drifting asleep.

"Lucas stay awake," ordered Peyton as she realized he was drifting asleep too. "We need to get you're fever down before you go to sleep buddy."

Lucas just groaned at the thought of staying up any longer. With the pounding of his head and the knots filling his stomach all he could think about was sleeping.

They all made it to the cabin finally after a long stretch through the woods. Peyton and Brooke swung the doors open quickly, the wanted out the storm badly! Haley opened the door for Nathan as he carried Lucas inside.

"Lay Lucas on the couch," ordered Peyton.

Nathan listened and laid him down gently on the couch. "We should get him out of his wet clothes," said Nathan as he realized Lucas was shaking a lot.

"I'll go get the blankets in the closet," mentioned Haley.

"Ok," agreed Nate."I'll try and get him to change out his clothes." Nathan shot Lucas an uncomfortable grin and knelled on the floor next to the couch.

"Lucas wake up sweety,"helped Peyton. "You need to get out those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia."

Brooke gave Peyton and evil glare when she called Lucas sweety, it made her really jealous.

Nathan shook Lucas on the couch.

Lucas groaned again and opened his eyes slightly so he could glare at Nathan. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Take off you're clothes," ordered Nathan.

"You must be insane," blamed Lucas. "I'm freezing enough as it is,"

"That's because you're clothes are wet," added Nathan. "We all need to change before we get really sick."

"What do you suppose we change into?" asked Lucas sarcastically. He wanted to be left alone so he could sleep.

"We got blankets," he answered. "Now get the hoodie off."

Lucas closed his eyes and sat up on the couch. He pulled off his sweatshirt followed by his t-shirt.

Haley returned with the blankets they had found.

"Take off you're jeans too," ordered Nathan.

After rolling his eyes some Lucas stood up. Nathan stood behind him making sure he didn't fall. Lucas unzipped his jeans and kicked them off onto the floor. He was stripped down to his boxers and shaking even more now.

Brooke and Peyton couldn't help blushing as Luke stripped. He had a gorgeous body! On the other hand Haley found the site of her best friend partly naked disgusting.

"I'm not taking anything else off," insisted Lucas. "This is as far as I go!"

Everyone let out a laugh.

"Please don't," Haley insisted as she wrapped him in the blanket. "I've already seen enough to give me nightmares."

Lucas flopped back down on the sofa and shivered underneath the blanket. He closed his eyes trying to get warmer.

"I'm going to get the wood in the back bedroom and try to start a fire," said Nathan. He turned and looked at Haley. "Can you find the matches?"

"Yeah," she agreed as she put the other blanket down and took off into the kitchen area again.

"Watch over Lucas you two," Nathan said as he took off too.

"I'm going to find a rag and dampen it so we can bring down Luke's fever some," said Peyton. She walked off towards Haley.

Brooke nodded and secretly smiled as Peyton left her alone with Lucas. She wanted to be alone with him for a while. She crouched on the floor next to him and rubbed his cheek. "Are you ok Lucas?"

"Cold," he answered never opening his eyes and looking at her.

Brooke tucked the blanket around Lucas making sure he was completely covered. "Is that better?" she asked.

He was drifting asleep so he never answered her.

All at once everyone returned back with what they had left for. Haley with matches. Nathan with a pile of wood, and Peyton with a damp washcloth.

Peyton watched as Brooke eyed Lucas. Brooke truly did love him, it was obvious. Knowing how much Brooke loved Lucas made it so much harder for her to let out her own feelings for him. The feelings she had kept hidden since Jake left. The feelings that could destroy a friendship forever.

Nathan piled the wood next to the fireplace and grabbed the matches from Haley. After a few failed tries a fire finally sprouted from the wood.

"Yes, we have fire," said Nathan joyously.

"Now all you have to do is make sure it doesn't go out," said Peyton. She walked over to Lucas and placed the damp rag on his forehead.

"Oh, I intend to watch this baby like a hawk tonight," joked Nathan. "First of all we need all the warmth we can get and secondly I don't need this place catching on fire."

"There are only two blankets?" wondered Peyton.

"Yeah we all have to share," Haley said disappointed.

"All four of us have to share this one blanket?" whined Brooke.

"No wait..." Nathan said walking off. He came back carrying a huge quilt. "It was on the bed."

"Cool," said Peyton. "Me and Brooke will share this blanket and you and Haley can have that one."

"First we should all get off our wet clothes too," said Nathan. "We can put our clothes near the fire so they can dry."

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton took off their jackets and pants, leaving them in tank tops and underwear.

Nathan grinned. "This road trip just got a whole lot better."

Peyton jokingly punched him. "You're turn Nathan."

Nathan stripped down to his boxers like Lucas. He kicked his clothes off trying to impress everyone but his clothes almost landed in the fire. He sighed in relief as they landed right before. Instantly he began freezing his ass off too.

Haley smiled at her husband's firm body. He couldn't help looking at hers either.

Brooke and Peyton just laughed as the two lovebirds stared at each other. Peyton quickly got on the floor and covered up underneath the blanket with Brooke.

Nathan sat down as well and lifted up the quilt for Haley to join him. "Come here cutie."

Haley smiled and joined her man.

Brooke and Peyton just looked at Lucas with the same thought. "Do you think Lucas is going to be ok?" they ask at the same time.

Brooke and Peyton shot each other a jealous look as Nathan and Haley watched as feelings began to unfold between the two.

"I guess we both had our minds on Lucas huh?" asked Brooke trying not to get defensive.

"Yeah," answered Peyton. "I guess so."

"Maybe we should all get some shut eye," jumped in Haley. She didn't want an argument to arise.

"Yeah Lucas isn't the only one who needs some sleep after tonight," said Nathan as he lied down.

Brooke and Peyton laid down, they had to both agree that they were tired.

Before Haley got up and settled with Nathan she walked into the bedroom to grab some pillows and turn off the light. She came back with the four on the bed. She threw Peyton Brooke each a separate one and slid one underneath Luke's head after kissing him on his cheek. "Get better buddy," she whispered in his ear. She got back on the floor and slid back underneath the blanket with Nathan.

"We have to share the last pillow," she told Nathan.

"That's fine," he said smiling and laying down with the love of his life.

"Um guys, I want to apologize for being such a jerk to everyone tonight," added Nathan.

"It's ok," accepted Brooke.

"Yeah we love your stupid ass," joked Peyton. "But if you ever call us Bitches again we will beat you down."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah sorry about that."

Haley grabbed Nathan's waist and moved real close to him. "See I told you I'd come back for you."

Nathan snuggled up with her too. "I trusted you. I just freaked out a little."

"I never knew you feared bugs," Haley whispered jokingly.

"I never was until I was stuck down in a hole with millions of them,"laughed Nathan. "Not my favorite experience I'll tell you that."

Haley smiled and closed her eyes. "You're safe now."

"I love you Hales," he whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too," she whispers. She was happy because finally they were on the verge of getting back what they once had.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ring...Ring...Ring...," Karen heard from the phone. "Sorry this person is not available right now." She slammed the phone down in frustration.

"Lucas still isn't answering?" asked Debb worried.

"Nope," answered Karen. "How about Nathan's cell?"

"Nope," answered Debb. "You try Haley or the girls?"

"Yep, same thing happened," worried Karen.

"I'm getting kind of worried," added Debb.

"If I can't get a hold of any of them by tomorrow afternoon I'm calling Larry and were going to search for are kids," insisted Karen. "I have a bad feeling that something is wrong."

"I'm in with that idea," agreed Debb as she looked up at the clock. It was already 2:00 am.

_**Meanwhile...**_

About an hour and a half passed and Brooke woke up from her sleep. She grabbed for the blanket and realized Peyton had hogged it and was now sprawled out on her end. Brooke nudged Peyton in annoyance. "Peyton you're stealing the blanket," she whined. "Give me back my end." She shook Peyton trying to wake her.

Peyton just turned on her side and ignored Brooke.

Brooke gave her a dirty look and sat up. The first thing that caught her glance was Lucas. The light from the fire had lit his face and he looked horrible. His face was drenched in sweat and he was shaking slightly under the blanket. The rag that had previously been on his head was now on the floor.

Brooke got up from her spot and limped to the side of the couch. Sitting down on the ground," she looked at him and felt his head again. Her legs were freezing from the cool air.

"Lucas, god you're so warm," worried Brooke. She grabbed the rag from the floor and made her way up and around everyone to the sink. After getting the rag nice and wet she made her way back to Lucas.

Hoping she wouldn't disturb him she gently dabbed his forehead and cheeks with the rag.

"You're supposed to be getting better not worse," she whispered to him as she patted his head softly with the rag.

She got back up and wet the rag again. Like before she pressed it against his head trying to bring down his fever. She was determined to let him see she was there for him. She rubbed his hair back and gently kissed his head. "I love you Lucas," she whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me."

Brooke took care of Lucas for at least an hour before leaving him alone for a while. She tried getting the blankets from Peyton again but she couldn't pry them from underneath her. She finally gave up and took a seat in front of the fire. She crouched in a ball and tried to get warm. She watched as the flames sprouted from the logs and the pretty colors let out. She sat there for a while and just thought to herself. Lucas being the center of her thoughts.

_Can Lucas let Brooke again? Does Peyton reveal her long held feelings for a certin someone? Does Haley break Luke's trust by letting out a big secreat? Will they ever get help before they starve and freeze to death? Stay tuned and find out!_


	6. Fighting over the truth

_I hope you guys like this chapter..Please r&r..thanks...lots of drama comming next time_

* * *

3:00 was approaching and Lucas began fidgeting on the couch. He turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. The blurriness faded some and he was able to focus his eyes more. He opened them wide enough to focus on the still figure crouched in front of the fireplace.

Brooke's back faced him, her side lit softly by the light from the fire. Her beauty sending instant chills down Luke's back. He couldn't help notice her shivering and blanket less. The flame was fading and she was struggling to grasp the last bit of warmth let out.

He winced as his head pounded, that wasn't most important to him right now though. He slowly brought his knees to the floor letting the rag on his head drop to the ground. As he moved from underneath the blanket he was struck with the instant chill that Brooke felt. He quietly got up and held the blanket in his arms. After tiptoeing around everyone he made his way to Brooke and wrapped the blanket around her shivering body.

Brooke looked up in alarm, she didn't expect anyone to be awake and the fact that it was Lucas shocked her even more.

He knelt in front of the fire barley clothed and grabbed a piece of firewood. He shoved it in the fire and blew on the previously made flame for a second. It slowly grew bigger after Lucas messed with it. He backed up closer to Brooke and slid under the blanket with her.

Brooke couldn't help but grow ecstatic when Lucas was so close to her. The soft touch of his skin pressed against hers for warmth . Her heart beeted faster with each second he sat there.

"What are you doing up?" asked Brooke as she felt his forehead.

"You looked cold," Lucas mumbled as he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. "I wasn't going to let you freeze."

Brooke smiled at how sweet he really was. "You really shouldn't be up though, you need to be resting," worried Brooke. She began rambling about his health.

Lucas brought his finger to her mouth indicating for her to be quiet. "I'm fine." He smiled softly and turned his head to the fire again.

Brooke smiled and watched him eye the fire. Being the talkative person she was it was hard to stay quiet though. All these questions and thoughts raced through her head and she just wanted to resolve the rift between them. She wanted things to go back to the way they were. She couldn't help but feel hope for their relationship especially since he was beginning to let her in again.

"Lucas," she mumbled quietly.

"Hmm..?" he asked already knowing the extent of her question.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucas didn't answer her. He really wasn't in the mood to talk let alone about that.

Brooke waited for a response from him but one never came. She quickly lost hope again. "Lucas how can I show you I'm sorry?" begged Brooke. She gasped, closed her eyes and let a stream of tears run down her cheek. "Please answer me Lucas."

Lucas turned his head and faced Brooke. He couldn't stand to see her in tears.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she cried. "Please know that."

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed too.

"I love you and I never wanted to hurt you." She cried some more.

Lucas couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Brooke's face in his hands and brought her lips to him. He smiled and his bottom lip grazed hers gently. After mere seconds he pulled back leaving Brooke in awe. "I'm sorry," he whispered pulling back.

Brooke was finally at a loss of words. She didn't know how to react. Was he still mad? Does he want to be with me? Did he just kiss me to shut me up? Brooke was swarmed with a load full of questions. She stared at him unsure of what to say.

Lucas brought his thumb to her cheeks and wiped away the fallen tear. "Please don't cry Brooke."

"I can't help it," she whimpered. "I miss you."

Lucas didn't know what to say. His heart told him to scream I love you and grab Brooke close. His head just yelled you aren't meant to be you just keep hurting each other.

"I miss you too," he whispered letting his heart take control for a second.

"Then why won't you just let the past go and be with me?" asked Broke feeling a little bit of hope again. She grabbed his hand underneath the blanket and held it tight. "I want to be with you."

Lucas pulled back his hand and turned . His head was taking control again. "Did you ever think that maybe we're not meant to be together?" said Lucas being stubborn again. "Maybe we're just meant as friends."

Brooke felt like her hole world came crumbling down around her. "How can you say that Broody?"

Lucas flinched at the sound of his nickname.

"You kissed me for a reason Lucas," she stated firmly. "Deep down I know some part of you must want to be with me."

Lucas closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees again. The pounding in his head wasn't going away and this conversation really wasn't helping much.

"Lucas you can't stay mad at me forever," insisted Brooke.

"I've already forgiven you Brooke," informed Luke. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be with you again."

"Is it Peyton?" asked Brooke. "Do you want to be with her?"

Lucas looked at her again. "I don't know how I feel about Peyton. What I do know is that every time we get together one of us ends up getting hurt."

"It's because you don't let anyone in on the truth," accused Brooke. "You always have to deal with everything yourself."

"Let you in Brooke?" yelled Lucas, "I tried letting you in. I kept putting myself out there for you and you shoved me away with you're non-exclusive crap."

"Shh..., don't yell at me," whispered Brooke. "And excuse me if I still felt hurt because you cheated on me with my best friend. Maybe I wanted to see if you were for real this time."

"Why does everything have to be about Peyton?" yelled Lucas a little quieter. "FYI..I never slept with her. What I did was wrong but I still never had sex with her."

"You slept with Nikki," snapped Brooke.

"I didn't know who Nikki was when I slept with her and I was drunk and upset. You knew who Chris was but that didn't stop you," said Lucas firmly. "You and Peyton treated me like crap when I slept with Nikki. So now that you did the same thing with Chris I'm not supposed to even fell mad?"

"We weren't exclusive when I slept with Chris," argued Brooke.

"I wasn't dating no one when I slept with Nikki," yelled Lucas. He was having a hard time keeping his voice down. "You both ditched me to the curb. That didn't stop you and Peyton from giving me the silent treatments for months at a time though. So excuse me if I hold a little anger because you guys never let me tell my side first, before writing me off as the Asshole."

Brooke just listened and let him continue.

Lucas began relaxing some and spoke quieter. "I will keep apologizing for what I did with Peyton, I loved her but what I did to you was wrong. But the Nikki incident I won't. I had my reasons for what I did. I've changed since then though, I'm not the same guy and you know that."

"I know you changed," said Brooke grabbing his hand again. She was really determined. "We both have changed alot since last year."

She grabbed him into another kiss, soft and loving. He didn't back free too which made her happy. "So give US a chance to change," she said putting emphasis on us. "Let's start over, no lies his time."

Lucas had a huge lump in his throat. He knew he would be lying to her again. He was already hiding his HCM from her. If he were to give in he would be dooming their relationship with more lies. He just turned his head again.

"What is it Lucas?" Brooke said starting to cry again. "Why won't you let me in? I know you want to be with me too."

Lucas sighed knowing if he told her the truth things would change. She would worry all the time and feel obligated to be with him because of it. Then his mom and Nathan would find out and make him quit basketball. He would lose the one constant thing in his life.

"Lucas," nagged Brooke. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," he answered. "I was just thinking.

Brooke watched him drift into another world. He stared blankly at the fire thinking hard. Something was stopping him from letting her in, and she knew it.

"Lucas what aren't you telling me?" asked Brooke.

Lucas shot his head around all defensively. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"You say you forgive me but you don't want to be with me," said Brooke. "You didn't just drop all you're feeling for me did you?"

"I never lost how I felt about you," said Lucas. "I never fell out of love with you and I never will. I'll always love you one way or another. Whether were friends or more than that. I'm just not sure what we are yet."

Brooke smiled from his words."We're more!"

He smiled at how sure she was. "Maybe we are but I'm not going to decide that all tonight. Lets go to bed as friends for now. We can figure the rest out later."

"Ok," agreed Brooke. She was going to take what she could get. She got up and grabbed Luke's pillow and her own. She returned next to Lucas and laid the two pillows next to each other on the floor. "We will sleep close so we can share the blanket and our body heat. Friends share right?"

Lucas let out a small chuckle knowing what she was doing. He laid back and closed his eyes. The thought of sleeping close to her definitely didn't bother him.

Brooke joined him and slid real close. "How are you feeling?" she whispered in his ear.

"Tired," he mumbled.

Brooke took that as a hint and didn't say anything else. She turned to her side, her back touching Luke's. She still thought hard about a certain thing though. Lucas avoided her question with another question. He never did answer her when she asked him if he was hiding something.

Little did Brooke and Lucas know but their conversation wasn't as private as they thought. Haley, Nate, and Peyton all had been silently listening in.

"What's his problem?" Nathan whispered to Haley. "Why won't he just tell her he wants her? It's obvious he does."

"He has his reasons," Haley whispered back.

"Personally I think he's lying about something," accused Nathan. "It wouldn't be a surprise."

"Shhh..."whispered Haley. "Someone needs to teach you how to whisper because you can't."

Nathan gave her a playful shove under the blanket. "You shh."

"If Lucas is lying he must be doing it for a good reason," defended Haley.

"You don't lie to the ones you love," Nathan shot back. "If something is wrong he needs to just tell her."

"Maybe he's scared," added Haley.

Nathan gave her a suspicious look. "Do you know if he's hiding something?"

"If he is he'll tell her eventually," Haley said avoiding his question. "Lucas has to feel ready."

You still didn't answer my question though," pressed Nathan. "Do you know if he's hiding something?"

Haley looked away. She didn't want to spill Luke's secret but she didn't want to lie to Nathan either.

"Haley," whispered Nathan.

Haley looked him in the eyes, she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. She hated being put in this position. She quickly turned in the opposite direction and avoided the question all together.

Nathan just stared at Haley's back He knew Lucas was hiding something now and Haley was covering for him. He also knew it must be big for Haley to be hiding it from him. He glanced at his brother and watched him for a while. "What are you hiding Lucas?" he said to himself.

Peyton was awake too. She watched Brooke nuzzle up to Lucas. Part of her was happy for her best friends but she was swarmed with jealousy too. Lucas never denied the possibility that maybe he liked her though..that got Peyton thinking.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Karen drove home to see if Lucas had left any messages on the answering machine She had promised to call Debb if he had. If he didn't they both agreed to meet at the cafe in the morning and meet Larry.

She walked up the driveway and unlocked the door. She quickly raced to the answering machine to check the messages. She pushed the button but no new messages were left.

Karen grew disappointed and walked into the kitchen where she found Luke's note

_Mom,_

_Love you lots, left early this morning with everyone. I'll call you when we get there. Stay warm and good luck this weekend on the campaign._

_Love,_

_Lucas XOXO..._

Karen smiled at how sweet he was. He was such a good kid. He just didn't call when he promised to.

"You better not be worrying me sick and just forgot to call," she yelled out loud. She had a bad feeling something was off though. Karen got up, made a cup of coffee and waited anxiously for a call from her son.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Everyone had fallen asleep on the hard floor. They had been so exhausted from all the walking that they had done that sleeping was all they thought about.

Hours passed and they slept throughout the night without anymore fights. When they did eventually wake up the next morning Haley had been the first. It was no surprise though because she was always up at the crack of dawn.

She opened her eyes to some sunlight shining through the window. She yawned and looked around to find everyone still sleeping.

She slowly moved Nathan's arm from around her waist and sat up. She decided to stay under the covers though because it was so cold. The fire had gone out and if it weren't for the blankets they would all probably be ice by now. After mapping out the room she set her eyes on Lucas. He still looked horrible laying on his back and covered in sweat. She sighed and watched him struggle for breaths a little.

"Oh Lucas," she whispered to herself feeling sorry for him. "Why are you so stubborn? You don't have to go through everything alone." She gulped feeling a lump in her throat. She found herself catching a slight cold too. By the end of the day she predicted everyone would be sick.

She desperately craved water all of a sudden but didn't want to move from her spot. She shivered as she got up and walked to the sink. She gripped her hands around her stomach because her tank top didn't completely cover it. She couldn't help but feel a little self conscience either considering from her butt down there was nothing covering her not so perfect legs. She always felt like the ugly duckling around Peyton and Brooke.

She turned on the faucet a little and looked in the cupboard for a cup. To her luck there were none. Only a glass plate and a dirty looking pan. Haley grabbed the plate and figured she'd make it work one way or another. After filling it with water she tipped it slowly pouring it's contents in her mouth and down her shirt.

"Cool, wet T-Shirt contest," Nathan said popping out of no where and swinging his arms around her waist.

Haley jumped out of her skin, clearly surprised by his appearance and dropped the glass plate on the floor. It shattered everywhere sending sharp pieces of glass in every direction.

"Woah," freaked Nathan as he grabbed her tight. "It's only me, relax butterfingers."

Haley took a deep breath and smacked Nathan hard across the chest. "If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you," joked Haley.

"I'll take that as a warning," Nathan said taking a step back and rubbing his chest. "I didn't mean to scare you. What you think I was the boogie monster or something." He laughed to himself. "BOO!"

Haley glared at him and he raised his arms in surrender.

"I might forgive you if you help me clean up this mess," pouted Haley.

"Deal," agreed Nathan bending down and picking up the pieces.

"What happened?" yelled Peyton half asleep and half startled from the crash. "You two ok?"

"Yeah Haley just dropped a plate," answered Nathan still trying not to wake up Brooke and Lucas.

Haley lifted her shirt some and Nathan laid all the pieces on it. She dumped them in the sink. "Now what are we going to drink from?" worried Haley.

"I don't know about you but I'm using Peyton's coffee mug," said Nathan sarcastically. "It's in her food bag."

"She has a mug?" Haley asked feeling stupid.

Nathan nodded and smiled. "I love seeing you drink from a plate though. It's interesting.

Haley shoved him again but he reacted this time by grabbing her from behind and tickling her.

"No," she yelped trying to get out of his grip. "Stop Nate." She couldn't help but laugh as he tickled all her ticklish spots.

He stopped and lether relax. That didn't stop him from grabbed her close though.

"I love you Nathan," she whispered into his bare chest.

"I love you too," he responded.

"I'm cold though so can you let me go so I can get the blanket at least?" begged Haley.

He lifted his arm up and she went running under the blanket. Peyton was now awake too and sitting up under her blanket.

Nathan followed Haley back into the living room but passed her and Peyton up heading towards Lucas and Brooke.

"Don't wake them up," ordered Peyton. "They were up most of the night."

"I'm not waking them," said Nathan "I'm seeing if our clothes are dry." Nathan reached over Brooke and grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor.

"You heard them last night too?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Yeah," answered Peyton. "They weren't exactly the quietest."

Nathan threw Peyton and Haley their clothes. "Their dry now," he informed. He quickly slid his jeans over his boxers and pulled his sweatshirt over himself. "Much better," he whispered taking a seat next to Haley.

Haley and Peyton followed Nathan's doings and slipped their clothes on too.

"Do you think they will ever get back together?"Haley asked Peyton curiously.

"I don't know," answered Peyton. "Not right away."

"I think Lucas is hiding something from us," interrupted Nathan.

"Really?" asked Peyton. "What do you think he's hiding?"

"Don't know," he responded. "What do you think Haley?"

Haley glared at him knowing what he was doing. "Maybe he just isn't ready to commit to Brooke yet."

Nathan gave her a disapproving look. "You sure that's all it is?" he pressed.

"You never know with Lucas," she said trying to protect Luke's secret again. She knew this was Nathan's way of telling her he knew she was hiding something.

"Having fun talking about us?" Brooke mumbled as she opened her eyes. "You know I can hear you right?"

Haley and Peyton blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Lucas awake?" asked Peyton.

"Nope, don't think so." answered Brooke. "You can all rest easily now, he's dead asleep, he didn't hear you."

Haley smiled, "We were just thinking out loud that's all."

Brooke moved from Luke's side got up and walked up to Peyton, "Maybe you can share the blanket now," she joked standing there freezing.

Nathan threw her clothes to her. She smiled gratefully and slipped them on before sitting down and sharing the blanket with Peyton.

"Did I hog the blankets again?" asked Peyton.

"Yep," snapped Brooke. "I froze my butt off because of you."

"Yeah but you got to share the blanket with Lucas right?" said Peyton."You should be happy."

"I am," agreed Brooke looking at Lucas with a flirtful look. She looked at Nathan and smiled. "I agree with you too."

"About what?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"I think Lucas is hiding something too," whispered Brooke.

Nathan looked at Haley and glared a little.

"Haley, is Lucas hiding something?" asked Nathan.

"Nathan stop asking me that," Haley said getting angry.

"Does she know what it is?" asked Peyton surprised.

"I think she does," accused Nathan.

"Do you Haley?" asked Brooke.

Haley looked away and didn't answer.

"What is Lucas hiding Haley?" bugged Brooke. "Is it bad?"

"Look go ask him if you want to know," avoided Haley.

"Is it bad?" asked Peyton too.

"I'm not going to break the promise I made to him," insisted Haley. "I can't tell you guys unless he tells me I can."

"Is it bad?" pressed Nathan.

"Nathan, stop," snapped Haley. "I'm not going to break his trust."

"Just tell us if it's bad or not." begged Nathan.

She looked at them, they all were giving her pleading glances. She rolled her eyes knowing she should shut up now but she didn't. "Kind of."

"How bad?" asked Brooke worried.

Haley turned her head. She couldn't say anymore.

"Haley we have the right to know," whispered Nathan a little louder. "Especially if it's life threatening ."

Haley still didn't respond.

"How bad is it?" asked Brooke. "What's wrong with him?"

Haley felt like they were all closing in on her. She looked over at Lucas again who looked real sick. She hated seeing him like that. She was worried she had to admit it.

"Please Hales," begged Nathan. "Tell us the truth."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't."

"If Lucas is sick you have to let us know," said Peyton. "I know you don't want to break his trust but sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do. Lucas is stubborn and he wont tell us if something is wrong with him. He'd dig his own grave before he let any of us worry about him. Just tell us what he's hiding. If you really do love him then you have to tell us. Let us help."

Haley knew she had to say something. He was getting worse and she could tell. She was so worried when she saw him during the basketball games, sometimes he just looked like he was going to fall over and collapse. "Fine I'll tell you but you can't let Lucas know I told you. Unless you promise me that I'm not saying anything."

"We have to tell someone if it's bad," said Nathan.

"You either agree to keep quiet or I wont tell you," insisted Haley. "Lucas doesn't find out."

"Deal," agreed Peyton.

Haley looked at Brooke. "Is it a deal?"

"Yeah," she agreed not wanting to."

All three girls looked at Nathan now. He shook his head no.

"At least you can help watch over him and you'll know," said Peyton. "It's better than not knowing at all.

He shot them mad looks."Fine," he agreed.

"I'll tell you guys in s different room," whispered Haley. She got up and led them to the back bedroom. She didn't want Lucas to wake up and hear. She opened the door and waited for the three to join her.

"So whats wrong with him?" Brooke asked anxiously.

Haley took a deep breath still not wanting to tell them

"Haley," urged Nathan.

"He lied to you last year when he said he didn't have HCM."

"What," snapped Nathan. "He showed me the paper. He can't have it."

"He does," whispered Haley.

She looked over at Brooke and Peyton who looked shocked and worried at the same time. Neither of them said a word. She shot her eyes at Nathan and he just looked furious . The worst look she received though was when she shot her eyes at the doorway and saw Lucas standing there.

_wait and see what happens next_


	7. Deep down feelings

_I know I haven't ud in a while and I'm sorry...but I promised I'd ud my stories this weeks so here it is...sry for the wait.. I'm not real happy with it and I know it is't the best but please dont get mad...the next will be better! I promise! thanks for reading..and to those of you who send me the long reviews a double thanks...they really help! please read and review...thanks_

_see ya_

* * *

Lucas looked at Haley with a devastated look, anger raged in his eyes. She winced at his torture some glare. He stood there frozen in his spot as did she.

Nathan, Peyton and Brooke unaware that Lucas stood at the door rambled on.

"What a selfish asshole," yelled Nathan. "How could he keep this from us?"

Haley wanted to stop Nathan but couldn't get the words out. She was still fixed on Lucas at the moment. He looked pissed!

"How could he lie to me?" cried Brooke. "When I lie to him I get the silent treatment but when he lies about something that's 10 times worse its ok?"

"Maybe he was just scared," defended Peyton. She knew how it felt to be pitied and it wasn't a happy feeling. It bugged the crap out of her.

Lucas still didn't say anything he was waiting to see what else they spoke about him . Or he was waiting until Haley spoke up about him being behind them.

"Peyton don't defend him." snapped Nathan. "He's being stupid and messing around with his life. I don't care how scared he is, he needs to stop being a coward and tell the truth once in a while."

"Screw you,"Lucas finally yelled.

Everyone jolted their heads around and stared at Lucas. They were taken back by the look of rage in his eyes.

"Before you guys want to talk behind my back you might want to shut the door," Lucas said sarcastically. Lucas slammed the door and stormed off into the living room.

"Lucas wait," Haley shouted running after him. She opened the bedroom door and ran out leaving the rest to follow her.

"Don't talk to me Haley," yelled Lucas getting dressed quickly. "I trusted you and once again you stepped on my feelings for Nathan. You want to be with that asshole so much go ahead. Good ridden's to the both of you. I don't need that kind of friend in my life."

"Lucas please don't be mad," cried Haley. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry I spare you from the hardship of being my friend." screamed Lucas. "I'm done being just a backup plan when ever Nathan isn't good enough for you."

"Lucas it's not like that and you know it." defended Haley.

Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan just watched the fight play out in front of them.

"Really Haley?" asked Lucas. "Think back a little. Think of everything you have done in the past year. How many times have you spared my feelings to insure Nathan was ok? ...More than any of us can count!"

"Lucas calm down," tried Peyton. "Lets all talk this out."

"I'm through talking," insisted Lucas. He turned from all of them and gripped his chest as a huge pain shot through it. He wanted to hide his pain but it was hard. He felt tears swell in his eyes but he quickly closed them and held them back.

"Lucas what's wrong?" worried Brooke. "Are you ok?" She quickly walked to him despise her anger and grabbed his hand.

He pulled his hand back, turned and tried acting like noting happened. "I'm fine."

"Stop lying to us!" yelled Nathan. "Were not stupid."

"Back off and mind you're own business." Lucas yelled back.

"Why you never seem to," laughed Nathan. "You butt you're self in to everything."

"Well if you did things for yourself I wouldn't have to," yelled Lucas.

"You're pathetic Lucas, " yelled Nathan. "You are playing with you're life, it's not a game."

"Stop fighting you three," yelled Brooke. "Lets just talk everything out."

"He's not worth talking to, it's no use," snapped Nathan.

"Just stop Nathan," yelled Peyton

"Shut up," yelled Nathan

"Don't tell them to shut up," defended Lucas.

"You shut up too," yelled Nathan.

"Go to hell," yelled Luke.

"No wonder Dan left you,"yelled Nathan. "You're nothing but a stupid selfish kid."

Lucas was hurt from that comment but instead of showing it he just yelled back.

"No wonder Haley left you," snapped Lucas. "Too bad she came back."

That furiated Nathan. That was it!

"Stop fighting you two," yelled Haley.

"Your're nothing but a bastard abandoned by his daddy but searching for approval every chance he can get. At least Haley didn't sleep with Chris. Don't you see? Brooke couldn't stand you that much that she chose to sleep with Chris to get away from you. Why don't you just drop dead Lucas," screamed Nathan."Do us all a favor."

Lucas spinned his head around and stared at Nathan sadly he couldn't believe he said that.

"Nathan!" yelled Brooke, Peyton, and Haley in unison.

Nate felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth. He had let his anger take control again. He knew went too far.

Lucas looked at Nathan with tears swelling up. He just turned and opened the front door and walked outside into the chilling weather. He didn't want to deal with them.

"Lucas where are you going?" yelled Brooke.

He didn't answer he just slammed the door behind him and leaped off the pouch

Brooke glared at Nathan . "Lucas wait." She swung open the door and went running after him through the snow.

Lucas ran through the woods as fast as he could, he just wanted to be alone. It was freezing out side but anything was better then listing to Nathan down him all day.His bare feet tracked through the snow at full speed as he dodged the trees and ran fast and far. He knew Brooke was running after him but he didn't want to talk to her either.

Brooke was determined to catch him though. She ran as fast as her bare feet would travel and ignored the pain in her swollen ankle.

"Lucas STOP!" yelled Brooke. "He didn't mean it."

The snow had stopped falling but it was piled high on the ground making it harder to run. Lucas's gray hoodie hid him in the snow too, it was hard to keep track of him.

"Please wait up Lucas," yelled Brooke as she tried running faster. She never realized how fast of a runner he was.

_**Meanwhile**_

"How could you say that to him?" yelled Haley.

"I know I was wrong but he pissed me off," answered Nathan.

"How would you feel if he died out there?" yelled Peyton. "You know he is sick."

"I know Peyton, Brooke has him though," he insisted.

"Thank god!" said Haley. "I feel so bad. I did promise him I wouldn't say anything."

"You can't hide something like that Hales, he knows why you told," said Peyton. "He'll get over it he just needs time."

"He sounded really mad at me," worried Haley. "I think he's been mad at me for a while too. It just all came out there."

"He cares too much about you to just drop you at the flick of the hat," promised Peyton. "He loves you Haley. You should have seen him when you left, he missed you a lot! Don't worry he'll forgive you like he always does."

"I hope so," said Hales.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Lucas please wait up for me," cried Brooke. She was starting to lose him.

Lucas was growing tired too, he didn't know how much longer he could run away from her. He never looked back but he knew she was chasing him because he heard her yell stop. He felt bad for running but he wanted to be alone.

Brooke stopped running because she was out of breath and her foot was killing her bad. "Please stop Broody."

Lucas stopped out of breath too. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he couldn't stand it. He leaned against a tree and rested his head on the trunk and closed his eyes for a brief second.

Brooke was so happy that he stopped. It was her chance to catch up to him. She continued walking again and made her way to him. When she reached him she started screaming at him.

"Lucas Scott if you ever make me run after you again like that I will murder you in your sleep," she joked.

He slightly smiled but kept his eyes closed breathing heavy. "I thought you would eventually stop chasing me," he said.

"I'll always be chasing after you," promised Brooke. "I love you Lucas."

Lucas opened his eyes and looked at her. He slowly slid down the trunk of the tree and sat down in exhaustion.

"Are you pissed with me too?" he hesitated but asked.

"Yeah but for a good reason," said Brooke. "I don't want to lose you and neither does anyone else. I wish you wouldn't have lied to all of us and kept it a secret. We all want to be here for you."

"Apparently Nathan is wishing it," snapped Lucas still hurt by his brothers comment.

"Nathan shows it in different ways but he cares about you too," insisted Brooke. "You know he didn't mean what he said."

"It still hurt that he said it though," added Lucas. "As much as I'm mad at the jerk I don't want him to die."

"Nathan doesn't want you to die either," defended Brooke. "Why do you think he's so upset? It's because he doesn't want to lose you."

Lucas didn't say anything back.

"Why did you keep it from everyone?" asked Brooke. "Don't you want to live?"

"Of course I do," he answered. "I just don't want to put my life on hold because of it."

"Basketball isn't you're hole life babe," added Brooke. "That is what you're talking about right?"

"That and I don't want people worrying about me all the time," added Lucas. "I don't need people's pity,"

"We wouldn't pity you we would just watch over you a little more," said Brooke.

"I don't want that though," told Luke. "I want be normal like everyone else." Lucas closed his eyes again as his head pounded.

Brooke sat on the ground next to Lucas. "You still lied to me though."

"We never did trust each other did we?" concluded Lucas. "Maybe that's a sign."

"I don't believe that," said Brooke.

"Think back," laughed Lucas. "When I was going out with you I was in love with Peyton that's one lie. When we had a chance to be together you went for Chris instead. I lied about my Hcm and you're lying about being pregnant now."

Brooke shot her head around and stared at Lucas in shock. "What are you talking about being pregnant?"

"You know what I'm talking about Brooke," insisted Lucas, "Don't play dumb."

"How did you know?" asked Brooke stunned.

"I saw you buy the test at the store," told Lucas. "Then when you passed up all the drinks at Bevin's party the other night I knew it was true."

Brooke looked at him worried she didn't think anyone knew. Especially Lucas! But how? She was so careful to keep it hidden.

Lucas sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Who's is it?"

"I don't know," cried Brooke. "We slept together on the beach that one night so it could be yours or it could belong to Chris."

Lucas snorted. "We weren't protected that night, were you with Chris?" asked Lucas. He slightly shivered and his teeth began chattering.

"No," cried Brooke. "I was drunk."

Lucas sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe you knew," cried Brooke. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was pissed at you and I didn't want to talk to you still," answered Luke. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Lucas began rubbing his bare hands and feet which were freezing by this point.

"I don't know what to do Lucas," cried Brooke. "I thought I hid it. I didn't see you in that store that night."

"I was trying to avoid you, I was watching to see when you left so I could go in line," he stated. "I guess I caught you at the wrong time though."

Brooke began crying harder.

Lucas frowned he hated it when she cried. He grabbed her close and hugged her. "It will be ok I promise."

"Please don't tell anyone Luke," begged Brooke.

"Now you know how I feel," he joked.

"Please Luke I don't know what I'm doing yet," she cried.

"Shh..I wont say anything," comforted Luke. He grabbed her head to his chest and held her close. He stroked her hair gently and relaxed his chin on her head.

"Thank you," whispered Brooke.

Lucas lifted her head up so he could see her face. "I know we aren't on the best terms right now but I want you to know something."

"What?"she asked.

"I'm here for you," promised Lucas. Whether it's Chris's kid or mine I'll be here for you whatever you're choice."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought he was going to hate her if it was Chris's.

_**meanwhile**_

Morning brought more worry to Karen when there was no hear from Lucas or anyone else. Karen was frantically sitting on the kitchen chair and staring at the phone.

"Thats's it!" insisted Karen. She grabbed the phone and dialed Debb's number.

"Hello," Debb answered worriedly on the opposite end.

"Debb it's me, I think something happened." said Karen. "They never called. I'm going to call up Larry and I want to go find them."

"I'm in too," agreed Debb. "I'll meet you at the cafe."

"Ok I'll go get Larry." Karen hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and scarf. She hurried out the door and drove to Peyton's house to get Larry.

_**Meanwhile**_

"What happened to them?" asked Haley worried. "They have been gone a long time!"

"Maybe Brooke couldn't catch him," worried Peyton.

"I bet their just having make up sex in the woods or something," joked Nathan.

Peyton and Haley glared at him. "Shut up."

"I was joking," laughed Nathan.

"It's not funny right now Nate," snapped Haley. "It's freezing out there and Lucas is sick enough as it is!"

"He's the one who ran out Haley," snapped Nathan back.

"He ran out because you jumped his head off," Haley snapped again.

"Don't blame this on me Haley," yelled Nathan a little louder. "He brung this on himself. He should have told us in the first place."

"I know but you didn't have to wish he would die," Haley said calming down some. "I'm just worried about him,"

"I'm worried about Brooke too," said Peyton.

"So what do we do?" asked Haley. "Should we go find them?"

"I'm not running after him," snapped Nathan. "He wanted to run away he can find his way back."

"You know he could have said the same thing yesterday when you ran away with Haley and fell in that stupid pit." argued Peyton. "But he didn't. You were an ass to him but he still ran to help you when you needed it."

Nathan sighed knowing Peyton was right. He knew he had been wrong he was just being stubborn.

_**Meanwhile**_

Brooke laid into Luke's chest for a little. When things went quiet after a while and her feet stared freezing she turned and looked at him. She realized he had failed asleep.

"Lucas get up," whispered Brooke as she shook him. "Don't fall asleep."

Lucas didn't budge.

"Lucas come on lets go back," said Brooke. "You're going to get even sicker and were going to freeze out here."

Lucas still slept peacefully.

Brooke got up and shook him. "Lucas wake up," she finally yelled.

He groaned slightly but still didn't open his eyes.

"Lucas," screamed Brooke really loud. "Wake up."

Lucas opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Come on lets go back," asked Brooke.

"Ok," agreed Lucas.

Brooke reached out her hands to help him up. He grabbed them and tried standing up. He got to his feet but when she let go of his hands he fell back down.

"Oh my god," yelled Brooke sitting down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know?" whined Lucas. "I was standing and my legs just gave out for some reason."

Brooke felt Luke's head. It was warmer then before.

"Lucas you're really warm," worried Brooke.

"Really because I feel cold," he laughed. He regretted it when his head pounded again though.

"Let me help you up again," insisted Brooke. She put her arm underneath his shoulder and helped him up.

Lucas accepted her help and stood up. He groaned as he felt his legs giving way again. She tried holding him steady but his legs buckled again sending him to the ground.

"Lucas you ok?" asked Brooke again.

"I don't know what's wrong," whined Lucas. "I can barley stand,"

Brooke looked at his feet which were completely red. If they didn't get inside they would have some major frostbite on their hands. Brooke's feet were going numb too.

"So can you feel you're legs?" she asked.

"Yea but they feel a little numb, I cant walk," said Lucas. "This has never happened before."

Brooke began to worry. "We need to get back to the cabin."

"Go on without me," insisted Lucas.

"NO WAY," yelled Brooke. "I'm not leaving you."

"Brooke go you're freezing," yelled Lucas worried for her. "I'll be fine."

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving you." She grabbed his arms again and tried standing him up.

Lucas put his arm around her shoulder. He began to fall again but she grabbed his waist.

"Try and stand broody," tried Brooke.

Lucas moaned as it took everything he had to keep standing. He started feeling lightheaded and began getting dizzy.

"Lucas don't you dare pass out on me," yelled Brooke.

He gripped his head with one of his hands. "Let me down Brooke or I'm going to fall."

She slowly sat him down. "You ok?"

Lucas grabbed his legs and stretched them out some. "I don't know what's wrong Brooke."

"You're just sick and that's making you weak," insured Brooke hoping it was nothing more. "You were stubborn and ran this far though so now you have to walk back."

Lucas glared at her. The snow began falling again too to add to their problems.

"I'm not leaving you so get up," she yelled trying to get him up. She didn't mean to sound mean she just didn't want him to get any sicker than he was. She also didn't want to go home and have to get her legs amputated. That would do a number to her appearance!

_**Meanwhile**_

Karen arrived at the Sawyer residence and knocked on the door hard.

Larry came to the door in mere seconds after he looked out the window and noticed it was Karen.

"Well what brings you here?" asked Larry politely.

"I think something happened," worried Karen.

"What?" asked Larry in a more serious tone of voice.

"Lucas promised me he'd call when he arrived at you're cabin with everyone," worried Karen.

"Maybe he forgot," thought Larry.

"Well Nathan was supposed to call Debb to but he never did either," she worried some more.

"Maybe their all just having a good time and forgot on mistake," assumed Larry.

"Maybe but that's not Lucas," said Karen. "Anyway's we called all five of their cells but no one answered."

"None of them?" asked Larry getting a little worried himself. He could see forgetting to call but all five of them failing to answer their phones was strange. Especially his little girl! She never turned off her phone!

"I know I'm asking a lot but would you guide me and Debb to you're cabin?" asked Karen. "I just have this bad feeling something is wrong."

Larry began worrying now.

"Please?" asked Karen.

"Of course," agreed Larry. "It's no problem!"

"Thank you so much!" said Karen happily.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Why aren't they back?" asked Haley.

"Maybe they got lost," worried Peyton.

"I want to go find them," insisted Haley."I don't care if you two want to but I'm going !"

"I'll go," agreed Peyton. "I'm worried too."

"Well that means me too," said Nathan. "I'm not letting you two go alone."

Both girls smiled, they weren't going to ask him to come but they really wanted him to. They didn't want to go alone.

Nathan grabbed his jacket and handed Peyton and Haley theirs too. He went to open the front door but someone swung it open before he got to it.

'WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN MY CABIN?" screamed and old guy with a loaded shotgun in his hand. He pointed it in the direction of the freaked teens.


	8. Promises and journies

_Please read and review. It really encourages me to continue writing. Constructive critism is always accepted along with ideas for future chaps. However I'd appreciate it if everyone didn't keep telling me I'm bad with grammar and spelling…I already know I suck at he two. I don't have spell check either so that doesn't help the matter much. _

_I hope you enjoy my new chapter….I'm trying really hard to at least ud 1 chapter to each of my stories before I go up north on Friday because I am unsure if I'll have computer access up there. So that means you'll have to wait 2 weeks before I ud another one of my chapters unfortunately. I'm sorry…_

_I know I said this story was based after the episode where Brooke cheated with Chris but I forgot to mention Keith doesn't story so return in my so far there is no Keith._

_i would have had ud earlier however fanfiction was acting weird..im sorry...i hop you think the wait was worth it

* * *

"What in the hell are you kids doing in my cabin?" yelled a not so nice guy with a shotgun pointed at the freaked teens. "I'm tired of you vandalizing kids messing up my home. I don't go messing up yours so stay the hell away from mine. But no you kids have to break my windows; you kids have to steal my stuff, nasty everything with you're sexual behavior." He looked at Nathan who was surrounded by 2 young beautiful girls and many assumptions went through his mind. "Well not this time. Not this time!"_

The man's poor speaking skills could easily be written off as another southern accent. A small toothpick lay in the corner of his mouth with dripping saliva coming from the tip. His hair was nothing but a mop, obviously not combed a lot! His body was what you call on the overweight side; resembling a beer belly. He didn't really appear to take care of himself much. What grossed the girls out the most was a large scar on this left cheek. It was a big gash that spread from his ear all the way down to his chin, appearing to be pussy and not cleansed.

"Hey look Mr. were not her to destroy you're property or damage anything," Insured Nathan. "Our car broke down up the road and it was freezing outside so we needed shelter. We never intended on changing anything about you're home we just needed to get out the cold."

The old man kept his gun in place. He wasn't sure if he believed them quite yet. "How do I know your not just jocking me?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you look up the road you will see our car and everything, it's there I swear," promised Haley. "Please don't shoot us."

The old man sighed and lowered his gun. "Fine but you guys pull any funny stuff and I'll shoot," he threatened. "I'm not messing around with you kids anymore. I'm tired off all this crap I've been given."

"We promise," Nathan swore.

Both girls took a deep breath as the man put the rifle on the ground and stepped over to the door.

"Joey you can come in now," He yelled outside.

**Meanwhile…**

"Lucas come on you have to try and stand," Brooke said trying to pull him up by his arms.

Lucas groaned as his legs stiffened up. He tried standing but he just felt extremely weak. He couldn't manage to stand. His arms and legs were already starting to shake and his fingers and toes were beginning to turn purple. He was also feeling really horrible because Brooke was out there with him. She didn't need to be freezing her ass off on the count of him.

Brooke flopped down on the cold snow next to him. She brushed some of the fallen snow from her face and stared him in the eyes.

Lucas tried to focus on her face but things were already beginning to turn blurry and he was being over whelmed with dizzy spells. "Go Brooke," he whispered.

"I wont leave you here to freeze to death," she promised. "You're coming with me."

"Brooke I can barely feel my legs anymore," stated Lucas. You have to go without me because there is no way I'm going to be able to walk all the way back. There is no point for you to freeze to death here with me."

"I can't just leave you here though," she began crying.

"Hey I'll make it ok, it will easier on me if I know you're ok," he said rubbing a stray tear from her cheek and kissing her on the forehead softly.

"Can't you try and walk, please," pleaded Brooke still in tears.

"I can't stand up and I don't know why Brooke," croaked Luke. His throat felt like it was about to tear open because it was so dry. His legs and fingers were begging to fell numb and he had this intense pounding in his chest. He could barley focus on what was ahead of him let alone walk half a mile back to the cabin.

He was coming up short for breaths, which was nothing unusual considering how he had been feeling since the roadtrip from hell began. The worst part of it was that as the minutes passed he was losing more and more feeling in his legs. At first he just couldn't stand on them, now and eerie numbness began working it's way up his body.

Brooke looked at his feet which were beginning to turn purple her's were a bluish shade as well. She couldn't understand why he couldn't walk. What was wrong with her Broody? What was wrong with the father of her unborn child? She prayed he was the father and not some scum like Chris.

"I'm scared to leave you, I don't want to come back and you not be ok," she cried. "I could never forgive myself for leaving you like this."

Lucas gripped her face with both hands so that she was staring directly into his eyes. "Brooke I'm begging you, No I'm making you go back. I wont watch you freeze to death for me."

Brooke looked to the side instead of in his eyes. Lucas let go of her face.

"You can't make me," hissed Brooke. "My mind is set I'm not leaving you alone."

"Fine then I'm begging you Brooke," pleaded Lucas. "I will do anything in the world for you afterwards if you just go back." begged Lucas. "I can't sit her and watch you suffer, please go and get help. Go back to the cabin and get warm. Don't make we watch you freeze to death for me."

"Lucas…" Brooke began but Lucas cut her off.

"Please go Brooke," he said breaking out in sobs. "Please, Please, Please!" A flood of tears began pouring out his eyes for the first time in a while. "I know we haven't been close lately but I love you Brooke. I love you so much I can't stand it anymore. I wasn't mad at you for sleeping with Chris I was mad at you because you didn't love me back. That's all I wanted was for you to love me as much as I loved you. I love you too much to watch you freeze out here. Please! Please! Please, go back. Don't make me have to worry if you're ok." A steady stream of tears fell down his eyes and blurred up his vision even more. He gave her a sad and pleading look.

She was speechless at his outburst, she didn't know how to take his sudden flood of tears. His words just reached out at her heart. He was indeed the love of her life, no doubt in her mind. "I'll go if you promise me something," proposed Brooke.

"Anything," swore Lucas.

**Meanwhile…**

Larry drove the way with Karen and Debb as passengers. Three parents worried franticly for their children. Most of the ride was silent due to the amount of tension clouding their thoughts.

"So how far up is this place?" asked Debb from the back seat.

"It's about a four hour drive," responded Larry not taking his eyes off the icy road ahead. "Did you try and call the kids again? He asked.

"No reception," answered Debb. "I tried billions of times."

Karen sat silent in the passengers seat. A mixture of worry and guilt had her all upset.

"Karen you ok?" asked Larry realizing her quietness.

She didn't respond at first, she just looked down at the floor.

"Karen?" repeated Debb concerned for her friend.

"You know I didn't say goodbye to him this morning," confessed Karen. "I've been so busy with this whole election business that I haven't really been talking to him lately. I don't know how he's been in school, I don't know if her worked things out with Brooke, I don't know how he's doing in basketball. I don't even know if my son is ok." She was on the verge of breaking down. She loved Lucas with every strand of her body, he was al she really had.

"Karen don't beat you're self up about that, he knows you love him," insured Larry taking her hand in his."Lucas is a good kid you should be proud of him. I doubt anything bad happened to any of them, we're probably just being overprotective parents. So chin up and don't think about that ok."

Karen smiled at how much of a gentleman Larry was. He was always a good person to talk to.

Debb quietly chuckled as Larry took Karen's hand. Talk about shalont huh?

Well were coming up to rocky cavern in about 2 miles and then another 7 miles and we hit the bridge," explained Larry. "It's not too much further from there."

Meanwhile…

"You kids gotta get out of here," warned the old man.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Peyton.

"Well the constructers of the Damn underneath the bridge said due to the large amount of rainfall and snow here," the damn is giving loose. "It's been raining so much and there is so much water in the damn that it can't hold it all."

"What?" shrieked Nathan.

"You heard me kid," snapped the old guy. "Bye the way my name is Adam." He held out a hand for him to shake.

Nathan complied and shook his hand. 'My names Nathan, this is Peyton and Haley," he said pointing at the girls. "Our two friends took off in the woods and we have to get them, they're Lucas and Brooke."

"Why did they take off?" questioned Adam starting to pack some of his valuables up from the cabin and put them in a big duffel bag.

"We had a little argument," avoided Nathan.

"So why are you packing up?" asked Haley.

Adam turned around and looked at her with a "what are you stupid" look. "Are you kids deaf of something I said the damn was going to break and we have to get out of here."

"Were in danger here?" asked Haley just starting to catch on.

"We'll duh," mocked Adam. Were in the path of the damn. When it breaks it will be headed down these winding roads."

"Oh my god," freaked Peyton. "Oh my god."

"I just came back to get some of my possessions," told Adam. "Where is that kid of mine?"

"Outside I think," answered Nathan.

'I swear kids these days are lazy," he complained.

"Can we get a ride back with you?" requested Haley.

"Yeah please?" asked Peyton.

Adam looked at the frantic kids and sighed. "I suppose, but the is no room really unless you ride on the flatbed in back of my truck."

"That's fine!" agreed Nathan.

"We have to get our friends though," remembered Haley. "We can't leave Lucas and Brooke."

"Well that's a problem you'll have to solve on your own because I'm not waiting," barked Adam. "I don't know when the damn is going to let loose so I'm not going to be waiting here to find out. Just because your friends want to be dumb ass's and wander off doesn't mean I should have to pay the price for it."

"We can't leave them Nathan," whined Haley. "I won't leave without them."

Nathan sighed. "How long will you be here Adam?"

"Not long," replied Adam.

"Please Mr., give us at least 20 minutes to find them," begged Haley. "Please."

Adam rolled his eyes. "You kids are nothing but a pain in the ass, I swear."

"Please," asked Nathan. "My brother…. he's…he's out there."

Adam sighed. "I won't wait,"

"Please," Haley begged taking his hands in hers. "I'm begging you Mr.…"

Adam sighed he always had a soft spot for the girls… A woman alone holds more power of persuasion then a whole group of men with knifes and guns. Most women can get themselves out of any situation.

"You got 15 minutes no more." He looked her in the eyes and smiled then quickly pulled back his hand trying to keep up his grump act…" You aren't back by then and I'm gone."

"Good enough," agreed Nathan.

"Well times a wasting I'd get going now." yelled Adam.

"Yes of course," Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand and taking off. Peyton followed close behind.

"Thanks, Mr.," hollered Haley out the door.

"The name is Adam," he shouted back at Haley.

"Teenagers these days," he mumbled under his breath. "Joey get you're ass in this house now." He screamed one last time.

Meanwhile…

Brooke took off running through the snow…her little legs carried her as fast as they could. With her love for Lucas and the promise he made her she could do this! She had to do this for Lucas! She wasn't going to come back to a dead body…she refused it.

As she ran she remembered some of the last things he told her….

"Take this necklace…I've been wearing it since I was 7 on and off…it's like my lucky charm," he said smiling at her. His smile alone could melt the coldest of hearts if he wanted to. He lifted the hair up from her neck and clamped the necklace in back of her…

"Now it will bring you good luck."

"I'm not the one who needs it though," Brooke said pouting.

"Hey why the sad face?" he questioned. "Don't you like it?"

"I fell like you're saying goodbye to me, like I'll never see you again," Brooke said beginning to tear up.

"Hey no more water works ok," asked Lucas. "I've cried enough for the both of us." He said feeling really embarrassed for his outburst before.

"You promised right?" confirmed Brooke for a second time."

"I promise, again and again," swore Lucas. "Now go Cheery."

Brooke hugged him tightly and tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears that swelled in her eyes.

He didn't accept he hug but instead kissed her hard and long. It was the first time they kissed in a while! He took in her lips as if they were a once in a lifetime coupon. He made sure he got it in and that it was one of one of the steam infested sexiest kisses they ever shared. After all who knows it might be there last!

Brooke wrapped her hands around his neck and broke free from the kiss. She had her forehead pressed against his as she looked in his eyes one last time.

"Now go Brooke, and don't look back," he insisted.

Brooke released him from her grip and got up. She looked down at him and clamped the pendant on the necklace he gave her firmly. " I Love you Lucas."

Lucas smiled trying to hide the fact he was scared shitless. "And I you."

Brooke turned and went running full speed through the woods. Tears streaming down her eyes and falling on the cold snow beneath her bare feet.

Brooke had to get help she refused to let him die!

Meanwhile

Karen sat patiently along with Debb. Larry was rambling on about non-important things to keep off the subject.

"So how are you and that Keith guy doing?" pried Larry a tad bit interested.

"Oh, he's fine he's engaged to this woman named Jules though," she said sadly.

"Really that sucks," Larry remarked a little on the joyous side, "I'm so sorry for you. "

"Then why are you smiling?" Debb said butting herself into the conversation.

Larry whipped the grin off his face. "Oh I was just trying to put a comforting smile on my face," lied Larry.

"Uh huh," mumbled Debb.

Larry turned around and looked at her. "What are you insinuating Debb?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, " she laughed. "Just seams like you two are pretty close."

"Karen and me are just friends," insisted Larry. "Right Karen?"

Karen didn't respond…

"Right Karen?" Larry said still eying Debb but secreatly happy Karen didn't jump at the chance to shout yes!

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Karen from the front seat and they came up to a jam of cars up the road. Cars were lined up in a straight line behind the bridge.

Larry slammed on the breaks…….squeak….squeak…"Ahhh"….

Cliffhangers he he he,

What was the promise Lucas made Brooke? Is the Damn going to break? Will Nathan and the girls find Luke and Brooke in fifteen minutes before Adam leaves without them? Is Joey a boy or a girl? Did the lovely parents of Tree hill get into an accident….he he he..

Most of all will Lucas be ok?

Read more and find out!


	9. Finding my way back to you

_I know it's been a long time since I updated...this story has been typed and ready for about 2 weeks but I didn't like how I wrote it. .I kept going over the chapter and editing everything... I finally have it done I'm not sure how good it is but I guess that's you're job to judge..so please comment_

_also I got a computer at my house too.. once I get it hooked up for internet I can finally update more often at home... I wont have to wait till I go to my dads...YAY!_

* * *

The back end of the car skidded on the icy pavement, not able to stop it rammed full force into a little yellow Volkswagen in front of it.

"Ahh," screamed Debb and Karen as their car did a total 180 over the other vehicle.

**Meanwhile…**

Nathan ran full speed through the woods looking for his friends. Haley and Peyton treaded after him as fast as they could.

"Brooke," shouted Peyton.

"Lucas," yelled Nathan.

The snow had only stopped falling for about a half in hour but now it was making up time and falling harder then ever. The hardest part was trying to track through the already fallen snow that nearly came to their knees.

Haley frantically checked the time as they ran, they were only given 15 minutes to find their friends and make it back to Adam's truck before he took off without them. If they were left behind they wouldn't only have to worry about freezing or staving to death they would have the added problem of a breaking damn.

Nathan stopped running and let the girls catch up to him. He wasn't even sure where he was let alone where he was going. The woods went on for miles in every direction, how in the hell was he suppose to know which direction his friends had went?

"Why did you stop?" asked Haley catching up. "Do you see something?"

"I don't know if were going the right way," he worried out loud. "Do we even know the way back to the truck?"

"I don't know," replied Haley now worrying as well.

All three of them had stopped and tried retracing their steps.

"Hey wait up," a distant voice was heard in the woods.

"Who was that?" asked Peyton worried.

"Maybe it was Lucas," hoped Nathan. "Lucas!"

Both girls looked at each other in curiosity.

"Lucas," Nathan yelled again.

"Out of all the stupid things I could be doing," Everyone jumped at the voice. They all turned around and came face to face with a young complaining teenage boy about their age.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked suspiciously placing himself in front of the girls. "Where did you come from?"

"My dad sent me after you idiots," answered the annoyed boy, his arms remained folded around his torso and his face was in a deep pout.

The three were left in a deep thought, still not realizing his identity.

"Oh you're Adam's kid aren't you?" Peyton said remembering the man had a son. No one recognized him because he failed to show his face previously.

"Unfortunately," he snapped.

"Why did you follow us?" Nathan asked still leery of the new visitor.

"Believe me I didn't want to, my dad said I might be able to help more considering I know the basic area." answered Joey. "I was forced to."

"Well thanks for the help," smiled Haley.

"Look I didn't come to make friends so lets trash the small talk and find you're damn friends," snapped Joey. "Have you guys even attempted to search yet?"

"Yes smartass we have," yelled Nathan on the defensive side. "Unlike you we don't live here in the middle of no where so we don't know which way were going or which way they went for that matter."

Joey ignored Nathan and began talking to the girls instead. "Did you guys look for tracks at all?"

"Snow's falling too hard to see the tracks," whined Haley.

"Well it may be our only hope so let's look anyways we might find a small lead," ordered Joey.

Nathan didn't particularly like being bossed around but he bit his tongue on behalf of Lucas and Brooke. Finding them was more important at the moment.

**Meanwhile…**

Lucas lay propped up and freezing against a tree. Each exhale formed a cloud of smoke around his mouth. The exhales were worse though, those brought the burning sensation to his chest.

Besides his evident pain he wasn't crying for himself. The tears being shed occasionally weren't for him but for the girl he sent off. The girl that he hoped he'd see again. He knew there was a large chance he wouldn't though. He knew when he sent Brooke off it might be the last time they talked. He was feeling weaker and weaker by the moments.

Finding some good in the bad situation at least she wouldn't have to see him that way. If he were to die she wouldn't be scarred by his last withering moments. He just prayed she made it back safely. He tried focusing on something else though.

A numb stiffness had now made its way up Luke's legs; an ugly shade of purple was joining it. His back stiffened up as he bent forward and tried moving his legs.

He rolled up his left pant leg, at first sight of the disgusting looking color made him cringe. He refused to roll up his pants any further once he had seen what he did. He just leaned back against the truck of the tree again and tried relaxing. In the corner of his eye he spotted something dash through the woods. Hiding itself behind the trees Lucas was unable to place the outsider.

He now became scared, he prayed it was nothing too scary, he couldn't take any more bad occurrences. He was barley making it through his current one. Darkness was approaching soon too, which would definitely complicate everything!

**Meanwhile…**

With careful searching Nathan had found a slight lead in the snow. A thin layer had formed over someone's tracks.

"We have 10 more minutes," worried Haley.

Peyton gave Haley an uneasy stare; they had to really start speeding up.

"Hey over her," yelled Nathan. "Found some tracks."

The girls and Joey jogged up to Nathan.

"How do you know those belong to Lucas and Brooke?" whined Haley.

"They look big," commented Joey.

"Their probably Luke's then, he has some big ass feet," joked Nathan.

Peyton and Haley chuckled softly.

"So lets follow them then," bossed Joey.

Peyton glared at Joey's arrogance. She checked out his appearance, he wasn't gorgeous but he was far from ugly. He wore a thick black leather coat; it was unzipped revealing a loose black turtleneck. He wore dark denim jeans matched with a pair of black Sketchers and had these big blue eyes. He had to have the longest eyelashes she had ever seen.

"You like what you see?" Haley whispered into Peyton's ear noticing her friend's sudden interest.

"No," Peyton snapped.

"Worry about him later," Haley mentioned quietly before starting to follow the tracks.

"I wasn't worrying about him at all," Peyton mumbled to herself quietly.

"We have to run not walk if we intend on getting anywhere," snapped Joey running past her.

"You two would be nice together, you're both moody," whispered Haley as she ran with Peyton. Nathan was too busy keeping up with Joey to pay any attention to the girls little chat.

**Meanwhile…**

Fire had engulfed the turned over car. The car that had been hit by Larry was turned on its side. It had a minimal amount of damage compared to Larry's car. All three parents were still inside the lit vehicle.

So far the car had only been on fire slightly, the already lit flames hadn't made it to the gas tank yet. Hopefully that would leave some time for everyone to escape.

A large group of policemen that had been stopping the traffic from going over the bridge had now circled around the accident trying to find ways to help. They had sent for a fire truck but the police were aware that the car would blow from the gas tank in mere minutes.

**Meanwhile…**

A violent coughing attack had Luke pain stricken. He felt like he was coughing up a lung. It hurt so much with each gag that tears were now forming in his eyes and blurring his vision. He wouldn't let them fall again though; he was a man and had to be strong!

It was hard keeping an eye out though when he couldn't even bear to breathe . He could have sworn a fire had lit in his throat and it was burning from the inside out.

He hadn't spotted anymore moving objects in the woods so he wrote his previous scare off as a hallucination. His mind must have been playing tricks on his because he was sick.

The sun was slowly fading now and the night was no more than an hour away. He prayed that Brooke had made it back

Slowly closing his eyes, he thought about her short brown hair, the little dimple that formed in her cheek when she smiled, he finally felt somewhat comfortable. It was her that made him feel safe in the worst of times, and no matter how much he tried pushing her away he would always feel something for the short lovable brunette.

Slowly he dozed off, trying to stay warm, he wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. The snow still fell around him, and covered his resting body. His chest still heaved with each wheezing breath. Most of all darkness still approached bringing all that comes in the night with it.

**Meanwhile…**

Nathan stopped running when the tracks seemed to fade. Everyone including Mr. Know-it-all Joey were having a hard time finding more tracks. The snow was really falling hard.

"Nathan, we're never going to find them in time," worried Haley. Tears came to her eyes as she pleaded with Nathan to give her some magical solution to their problem.

Nathan turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "We'll find them I promise you Haley,"

"What if it's too late and they are already dead or what if Adam leaves and what if…." Haley was cut off in mid sentence by Nathan.

"Stop giving me the what if's ," asked Nathan. "I won't leave without Lucas Haley."

"Time is running out though," Haley worried still. "Adam's going to leave."

"Ok, Ok, I'll make you guys a deal," proposed Joey. "My dad wont leave without me so I won't go back yet if Blondie over here gives me a kiss." He smiled hoping to get something out of helping them.

Everyone turned and glared at him.

"My name is Peyton not Blondie," she snapped. "And I wouldn't kiss you if you paid me you little worm. How can you use that over someone in a life and death situation?"

"He won't go back anyways so you don't have to kiss him Peyton," added Nathan.

"What makes you think that?" implored Joey.

Nathan walked up to Joey and grabbed him tight around the arm. "Because I won't let you that's why. Would you like to press the matter further?" he squeezed Joeys' arm tight to ensure his point.

"Ok let me go now I get the point," he growled.

Peyton rolled her eyes at him one more time. So much for attraction huh? Men were such pigs!

"PEYTON!" screamed Brooke running out the woods. She was running as fast as she could towards her friends, limping slightly.

"BROOKE," Peyton shouted back running the remainder of the way to her best friend.

Nathan and Haley ran up to Brooke as well. They were all so happy to see their friend. Joey just walked up to her, he had no reason to run up to someone he didn't know.

Peyton engulfed her friend into a tight hug. "Oh my god we never thought we'd find you guys."

Brooke just leaned against her friend, happy she wasn't alone anymore.

Nathan and Haley joined into the hug from behind.

"Hey tigger," laughed Haley.

"Hey tutor girl," Brooke laughed back.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you Brooke," apologized Nathan.

"Forget about it Nate, it's not important anymore," Brooke said accepting his apology and enjoying the love from her friends.

"I'm not trying to end the love fest but can we head back now?" nagged Joey. "You guys can hug on the truck."

"No wait, where is Lucas?" noticed Nathan.

Brooke released her two friends and grew sad again. "I didn't want to leave him." Brooke said choking on her tears and breaking down. I tried standing him up but he couldn't walk, he insisted I headed back."

"Whoa, what do you mean he couldn't walk?" worried Nathan. "What happened?"

"We don't know, he tried leaning on me but kept falling," told Brooke. "If we don't find his fast he'll freeze out there. He doesn't even have socks on like me." She turned and looked at Joey surprised. When she left it was just the five of them in the cabin. "Where did he come from?"

"Long story," answered Nathan. "We'll fill you in later but we need to get Lucas now."

"I left him leaning against a tree, he was turning purple Nathan." cried Brooke. "I think he's dying."

"Where?" asked Nathan.

"I came from that way," Brooke said pointing out the direction.

"Let's go then," yelled Joey.

"No wait," jumped in Nathan. "You guys go back, I'll get him. Joey I need you to lead the girls back to your dad."

"Are you crazy Nathan?" yelled Haley.

"Bring Brooke back to Adam's truck." ordered Nathan. "She's tired and cold and no offence but you'll just slow us down. Anyways if Adam leaves I want to make sure you girls are with him when he does."

"No I promised Luke I'd come back for him," cried Brooke. "I have to go with you."

"Brooke I'll find him and if I know him he'll love me for sending you back because he wants you to be safe," insured Nathan.

"If he can't walk you can't carry him back all alone," assumed Joey.

"I have before, Luke's not what you call heavy anyways," said Nathan.

"I'll go with you, you'll need help," insisted Joey.

"I wont ask you to do that it's not you're problem," stated Nathan.

"You didn't ask me though, I want to go," he said. "My mind is made up so you're not going to change it."

Nathan smiled happy for the help then turned to his wife again.

"I won't leave you Nathan," Haley said grabbing his arm.

"You have to go back," insisted Nate. "You have to help Peyton guide Brooke home. Anyways I wont be able to think straight if I know there is a possibility you're not safe. I promise I'll come back to you."

"WITH LUCAS!" yelled Brooke.

"With Lucas," agreed Nathan.

"I love you," cried Haley.

"I love you too," he said kissing her quickly. "Now go."

Peyton smiled at Joey, she was impressed at his impulse to help Nathan. She thought it was somewhat nice. Standing behind him she grabbed his arm and he turned around. Once he met her eyes she planted a short but sweet kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised. "I thought you didn't kiss worms?"

"Thanks for helping Nathan," she smiled and walked over to Brooke.

Brooke and Haley smiled at Peyton as she walked over.

"I knew you liked him," laughed Haley.

"Shut up," Peyton laughed back.

"You better fill me in later P. Sawyer," ordered Brooke.

"Go now," insisted Nathan as he walked over to Joey.

Peyton nodded at Nathan and then smiled at Joey. She sent him a wink before grabbing Brooke's arm.

He couldn't help but blush, revealing a cute little dimple in his tanned cheek. He now had something to look forward to when he went back.

When the girls were out of seeing distance Nathan and Joey had taken off the way Brooke had told them. They followed her fresh tracks back to Lucas.

"Don't think I didn't see that," Nate commented to Joey.

"She's hot!" laughed Joey keeping up with Nathan.

They were tracking through the heavy snow as fast as they could.

"She's like a sister to me," so no screwing around with her," threatened Nathan.

"Who do you think I am?" he said grinning. "You can't tell me if you weren't with that one girl that you wouldn't consider Peyton."

"Actually I dated Peyton," added Nathan.

"Oh this is awkward then," Joey realized."

"Not really," said Nathan. "It's not me you have to worry about anyways."

"Who should I be worrying about?" he questioned.

"Lucas," mumbled Nathan taking a sharp turn as he followed the tracks.

"I thought he's with that Brooke girl," said Joey clearly confused.

"He is, and he loves Brooke," said Nathan. "But there something between Lucas and Peyton, anyone can tell you that including Brooke."

"So another words I don't have a chance then?" asked Joey.

"No you do but I doubt she'll ever feel for you like she does Luke, it's just a weird situation," said Nathan. "Peyton is kinda sketchy anyways she rarely knows what she wants!"

Joey looked at Nathan and let out a soft groan.

"Good luck," laughed Nathan.

"Yeah," mumbled Joey loosening up.

"I owe you." thanked Nathan.

**Meanwhile…**

Larry woke up to intense heat. He felt like he was boiling alive. That's when he remembered hitting the other car.

He looked over to Debb and Karen who were both unconscious. Debb had fallen next to Karen in the front seat. It was probably from the big impact of the cars hitting.

When he looked to the side he realized the car was on fire and that he had to get out fast!

He groaned loudly as he tried pulling himself through the broken window, his left leg appeared to be broken by the pain. He used the window as his exit and pulled himself out the tiny hole. He had the help of a few restless officers as he escaped. If felt so nice to be sitting on the nice cold snow compared to the scorching hot car. There was no time to relax though he had to try and get the girls out.

"NO sir don't go back in the car is going to ignite," ordered the officer.

Larry didn't think twice though. He slid onto his stomach and into he car. He grabbed onto one of the mothers and with all his might he pulled her out. Seconds after he got her out the car the flames had hit the gas tanks and the car blew up sending fire shooting in all directions.

"NOOOO!" screamed Larry unable to get the other woman inside his car.

**Meanwhile…**

Peyton and Haley hobbled with Brooke as fast as they could. They all wished the guys were with them, mostly for protection. The night was nothing to take casually. It was coming quickly too and soon they would be finding their way back in complete darkness.

"Lucas promised me he'd quit the team," Brooke said leaning on her two friends as they all walked quickly to the truck.

"What?" asked Haley stunned. She tried to persuade him for months but there was no convincing him.

"How did you manage that?" Peyton asked also surprised.

"Well I told him I wouldn't leave him there and get help unless he did," answered Brooke.

"Nice one," laughed Peyton. "At least we don't have to worry about him collapsing during one of the stupid games. It's too dangerous for him to play with his heart the way it is anyways."

"I'm surprised he let in so easy," Haley said a little jealous.

"Me too," agreed Peyton. "Especially since he's so angry wit you lately. You're not his favorite person in the world so I'm surprised he even talked to you. He can be really stubborn at times."

"I just told him I wanted him to be around for his kid and if he keeps playing there is a chance he wont be," revealed Brooke for the first time. She did hope it was Lucas's baby she was carrying.

Haley and Peyton stopped and looked at Brooke confused.

"Wait," Peyton said starting to catch on to Brooke's hint."

"What do you mean for his kid?" asked Haley.

**Meanwhile….**

Nathan followed Brooke's tracks right along side Joey. Without the girls they were able to track faster.

"I hope he's ok," Nathan told himself. After his little I hope you die statement he had been feeling nothing but guilty. As much as he fought with his older brother, Lucas still meant a great deal to him!

"Stop!" Joey said standing in front of Nathan with his hand out.

Nathan stopped. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Is you're brother a dark blonde?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," replied Nate.

"Is he wearing jeans and a thin black jacket?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah," Nathan answered getting excited and ready to run up to his brother. Nathan went to run past Joey but his arms stopped him.

"What are you doing I gotta go get him," exclaimed Nathan. "Let me go."

"Don't move," ordered Joey. "Look next to you're brother."

Next to Lucas stood about a 500-pound black bear clenching its teeth ready for a feast. Lucas however was sound asleep not aware of what might eat him alive.

* * *

_dun..dun…dun…. cliffhangers……he.. he.. he.. will Lucas get attacked? Do more troubles lie ahead for the troubled group of teens? Did Larry pull out Debb or Karen? he he he …who's baby is Brooke having? How long will that damn hold before water gushes out everywhere?_


	10. Run away!

_**I know it's been a while but incase you haven't already realized I've been updating a lot of my stories more frequently now that I have a computer at home to type on instead of just at my dads. I appreciate all the long and nice reviews! Thanks a bunch for not giving up on this story! About 3 more chapters before I wrap it up with a finishing chapter. Hope you all enjoy! I loved writing this chapter!**_

_**A few shoutouts I don't do these much so please don't be mad for the hold up. I'm only doing these for some of the people who reviewed for my last chapters though so if you're not mentioned I'm sorry thanks to you as well! If you don't want to read these then just scroll down to the new update. Yay finally I hit chapter 10 in this story!**_

_Rach-cd-Mcenzie- I know you used to read this and if you still do please update your stories I really enjoy them especially Tears and rain!_

_Othravenslvr- Please update for the love of the game, it's one of my favorite stories too! _

_Jameslaffertyfanatic- Hey Mercedes love your stories, I hope to talk to you on Myspace soon. Give me a call when you want. Hopefully when I go college visiting we can catch up sounds great!_

_Jhhljflk89- You never forget to give me some nice words for all of my stories. Thanks a bunch! _

_Lucasluvforever- Lucas is the best isn't he! Love the name lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Nemo123489- I know you have been waiting patiently and I promised you an update for your update so her it is. I kept my promise. It was a little late but here it is! _

_Prettygirl33- Not much Brucas in this story I'll make sure to give you some more in the next chapter because I know how much of a Brucas fan you are._

_ShalBrenfan- hey Mate, lol, I was going to ask you are you Australian? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Starykid- thanks for reading still, hope this was worth the wait!_

_SophiaVal3ntine- Talk about long reviews! Lol . Thanks a bunch for those I really enjoy reading the long ones. I love hearing your opinions; I crack up hysterically with some of them!_

_Brucas4ever- I know I have taken a long time and it's totally not fair to leave you on such a cliffhanger and I 'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me… Lol…even though this chapter ends in one too…J_

_Magymoo21- You have been reading and reviewing since the very beginning that's so much for never giving up on me!_

_Sandy Murray- Oh how I wished I shared your last name! lol (Chad Michael Murray)_

_Big thanks to **Alex Curtis, Aqua Mage, B.Davis, Bleeding Crimson Regret, BrookeDavisScott, Brucas1987, catcat51092, Cheery n Broody, chelle2911, jeytonbrucasnaley, julesm24, lexi024, mistymd, othfannbua3, Ryina, and Cheri doll **Sorry I couldn't write something long and personal for all of you I'd just take up a ton of space talking at that wouldn't be right! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing though it truly means a lot. If any body wants to talk about One Tree Hill in general or just general things pm me, I'm always talking. Lol

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10**_

_"I'm surprised he let in so easy," Haley mentioned._

_"I told him," I wanted him to be there for his kid," responded Brooke._

"Wait," Haley stopped for a second. "What do you mean his kid?"

Brooke smiled; she finally let the cat out of the bag.

"I'm pregnant," admitted Brooke.

"Is it Luke's?" jumped in Peyton.

Brooke looked back at Peyton. Of course that would be her reaction!

"I'm not sure yet," she said quietly almost to herself.

**Meanwhile…**

"What do we do?" Nathan asked Joey. The watched Lucas's hunched over body in the thick snow as it rested calmly against a tree. They watched as the blood thirsty bear waited to attack.

"I don't know, if we startle the bear it might attack, but if we wait here it might attack your brother anyways," revealed Joey.

Nathan watched as the massive creature approached Lucas. It was a rug of black fur that neared about 10 feet tall and about 10 people wide. Dark beady eyes that matched its chocolate fur. Occasionally you could see the large rows of pointy teeth as it inhaled or exhaled. Neither Nathan nor Joey doubted the bear's superior strength.

"Should we distract it or something?" questioned Nathan.

"How in the hell should I know?" snapped Joey. "I'm no bear expert."

"Just figured since you live near here you must have had a run in with one before," commented Nate.

The bear walked closer to Lucas, its large wet nose smelling the air. It was identifying its next feast, as large or small as it may be. It sniffed the entire air around it before it began to purge against Lucas.

"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING," insisted Nathan.

Joey grabbed him once more. "WAIT."

They both watched in amazement as the bear just sniffed Lucas. Nothing more!

"He might just be passing by and ensuring Lucas isn't a threat," told Joey.

It was true! The bear sniffed Luke up and down but to Nathan's surprise Joey was correct, it must not have been hungry! After mere moments of smelling the famished boy it just strolled off on its merrily old way. And to think Nathan thought he would have to fight the large creature.

Once the bear was out of sight both Nathan and Joey ran to Lucas's side. He was still sleeping as hard as a rock! They both flopped down on their knees beside him.

Joey placed his ear upon Luke's chest to ensure a heartbeat as Nathan shook him awake.

"He's alive," Joey insured. "His pulse is weak though."

"Luke come on wake up," Nathan shook Lucas hard now. He wasn't going to rest until his brother looked him in the eye at least.

Joey felt Lucas's forehead for a temperature, there definitely was a difference in heat between his head and the rest of his body.

"Lucas wake up!" shook Nathan.

Lucas opened his eyes faintly and squinted at Nathan.

"Thank god," insisted Nathan.

Lucas opened his eyes and saw an arrangement of blurs. He couldn't focus his eyes on anything but he could hear Nathan's voice. He remained silent for a while trying to focus on his brothers face. He just felt so numb, like it was all some horrible dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Lucas say something," ordered Nathan still shaking him.

Lucas now broke out in shivers. He couldn't control his body now that he was awake.

"Luuucas caaaaaan youuuu hear meeeeee," enunciated Nathan. He drug out the words as if Lucas were deaf.

"Shuuuuut up," Lucas croaked back at him kind of joking. He wanted to smile at his brother, he was happy he was there but given his current circumstance he decided not to waste what strength he had left.

"We have to get you out of here," rushed Joey.

Lucas whipped his head around. He hadn't noticed the other boy before.

"Don't freak Luke, he's a friend," promised Nathan

Lucas needed no more convincing than that, he trusted Nathan. It's not like he could have done anything anyways if the boy was some crazed murder. What would he do spit on him? It's not like he could feel below his waist anyways, it felt numb like before, the kind of feeling you have when your foot falls asleep.

"Can you walk?" asked Nathan unsure if what Brooke had told him was true.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders, talking just irritated his sore throat.

"Let's sit him up first," said Joey. "It's getting late!"

Nathan looked up at the tops of the trees, he could barley tell one from another. It was getting darker by the seconds. He dreaded another night!

**Meanwhile…**

Larry sat beside the torched car; his eyes were fixated on the small black body bag next to the car however. She was dead, she burnt to death! It was his fault for not paying attention to the road!

"Mr. Sawyer may we have a word with you?" asked a young officer.

"If I said no would that stop you?" asked Larry clearly not in the mood.

The officer sighed and sat next to Larry on the side of the road. He tugged his jacket around his body due to the chill in the air.

"It was my fault," revealed Larry. "I wasn't paying attention to the road when it happened." He fiddled with the bandage around his leg. The paramedic had informed him it was only a hairline fracture but it hurt like hell!

"Were you intoxicated in any way?" asked the officer.

"No I just had my mind set on other things," he revealed.

"Like what?" the officer pressed.

"The whole reason we came out here is because were worried about our kids." told Larry not making eye contact with the man but instead keeping an eye on the body bag.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They went to my cabin for the weekend and we fear that maybe something happened because we can't reach any of them," he insisted.

"Where is your cabin?" asked the officer.

"About another 20 miles up the road," he whispered.

"You know the snow storm cut out all the reception in the area they may be fine and you're just over reacting," the officer tried comforting. He knew the man had a lot on his mind.

"I have this bad feeling and so did they," Larry said finally looking the cop in the eye.

"Did you know her really personally?" the cop asked. "The woman who died."

"She was the mother of my daughters ex love," told Larry. "Her son is going to be crushed!"

**Meanwhile…**

Lucas choked violently as Nathan sat him upright. His lungs felt like they were bursting over and over. Lucas let out a faint cry as his entire body shook in pain and in chills. His face nearly rested in the snow as he spit what was out from his lungs. A spray of thick blood sprayed out of his mouth and stained the white glistening snow.

"Oh my god," worried Nathan.

Lucas looked down at the snow and wiped the dripping blood off his chin. His eyes started to tear up, he tried with all he had to hold them back. He didn't want to cry in front of them.

"He's spitting up blood," Nathan whispered in awe.

"Hypothermia has already set into his lungs!" noticed Joey. "It's only a matter of time before his body overheats or he looses too much blood."

Lucas leaned back against the tree again and glared at Joey out of the corner of his eye. He knew he wasn't doing well but he definitely didn't want to know the gruesome details.

"How long?" asked Nathan.

"Not long," worried Joey.

**Meanwhile…**

His truck is just beyond those trees Peyton told Brooke. It's not much farther!

"I hope he's still there!" prayed Haley.

"I just hope Nathan found Lucas and he's still ok!" worried Brooke.

"We all do," sighed Haley thinking about her husband.

They emerged out of the trees not long after. Thankfully Adam, Joey's father was still waiting there in his beat up old pick up.

At first sight of the three girls he jumped out his truck and began yelling.

"Where in the hell were you guys?" screamed Adam. "I told you not to be too long but instead you want to know how long you were? 37 minutes. If you want a ride you better hurry up and get your asses in my truck fast! Now where is Joey?"

"He went on with Nathan to find our friend Lucas," told Peyton. Brooke huddled in between the two girls; she really didn't like the new guy's attitude too much. She wondered why he was in such a hurry.

"WHAT!" yelled Adam. "We have to go!"

"Look Mr. who ever you are we appreciate you waiting and everything but what's ten more minutes to save another person's life going to harm you?" yelled Brooke. "My boyfriend is out there on the verge of dieing and all you care about is being on time to what ever shenanigan you have to attend. Have some class!"

Adam smiled and slowly approached her. "Unless you all want to drown to death I advise you to get you're asses on the back of my truck and pray we get to you're friends and my son before it's too late!"

"What does drowning have to do with anything?" screamed Brooke with her hands at her hips. "Unless that's a threat."

Peyton and Haley gave Adam a pleading glace and Haley sprung her hand across Brooke's mouth to shut her up."

"Good idea," Adam said glaring at Brooke.

"Hey what's the big idea?" muffled Brooke.

Haley and Peyton led Brooke quickly to the back of Adam's truck and to shut her up they quickly explained the situation about the breaking Damn near the bridge.

When all three girls sat on the back of Adam's flatbed Adam took off quickly down the dirt road towards his son and the others. He pressed the petal to the floor and sped off down the icy road.

**Meanwhile…**

"We understand fully but we can't let you pass the bridge Mr. Sawyer," informed the officer. "If you're kids left last night then there is no possible way that they could have crossed that bridge because we closed it off two nights ago."

"Where would they go then?" asked Mr. Sawyer now on edge after the accident.

"I don't know maybe they took a detour down one of these side roads or something," he said pointing at one of the dark streets on his left side. It was practically night time now. Only a small hint of light came from the sky.

"We'll can one of your officers help me search for our children?" begged Larry.

"We're all guarding the bridge right now, it will have to wait." insisted the officer. "Maybe you should have one of our officers give you a lift to a hotel or something down the road so you can rest. We'll look for your kids in the morning if they still don't show up. Or we can take you to the hospital to be with your friend."

"What if you're damn does break though and their down one of those roads and don't know," asked Larry. He was now on the verge of being an emotional train wreck.

The older heavy set officer just looked at him in sadness. He didn't know what to do at the moment. Should he follow orders and guard the road or follow his head and help this poor distraught man?

**Meanwhile…**

Lucas shook fiercely, he was so cold. His chest burned as did his throat.

"Lucas we need to get you to the hospital fast," worried Nathan. "Joey's dad said he'd give us a lift but we need to hurry. The damn in town is breaking as we speak."

"Just leave then, I'll just slow you down and you know it," insisted Lucas leaning against the trunk of the large tree. He wrapped his arms around his chest and shook in the freezing snow.

"Shit!" Joey said lifting up Luke's pants leg and looking at his discolored legs. "Look at the color of his skin. And look at his toes, their becoming frostbitten."

"Wow your intelligent!" mocked Lucas already aware of his legs. He also didn't want that pointed out so bluntly.

"Sarcasm it's a sign of fear," Joey said shooting a comment back at Lucas.

Lucas just rolled his eyes. "Leave Nathan, you shouldn't have come after me to begin with."

"You're my brother Lucas I'm not going to leave you behind!" he yelled.

"NO you would rather watch me die right!" he yelled back. "Those were your words if I'm not mistaken."

Nathan sighed. He was hoping Lucas forgotten his last crude comment. "Look I was angry when I said that. I don't want you to die Luke. I was just pissed because you hid your heart condition from all of us."

Lucas still glared at his younger brother.

"I'm sorry ok," apologized Nathan. "I didn't mean it."

Lucas sighed as well. "I guess I shouldn't have lied either but I didn't want to lose the game," he croaked.

"Well see my side then, I didn't want to lose my only brother!" commented Nathan.

"This is all very heart wrenching you know but you two can talk when were getting out of here ok," mentioned Joey. "We need to get Lucas out of here."

Nathan quickly stood up and grabbed onto Luke's left arm. Joey followed and grabbed Luke's right. They both attempted to stand him up. Luke's knees buckled underneath his weight however which forced Nathan to grab around his waist. "Luke try and stand up."

"I can't feel my legs," he groaned.

Joey let go of Luke's other side. He just stood there.

"Whoa!" yelled Nathan. "Don't let go yet."

Joey didn't respond he just stared ahead.

Nathan was busy trying to hold Lucas up so he failed to look ahead. "Joey grab onto him."

Joey just took a big gulp and stepped backwards.

"Nathan," Lucas began shaking more violently now. He had caught a glance of what Joey was staring at.

Nathan dropped Lucas down hard on the ground; he couldn't keep him standing in that position without the help of Joey especially now that Lucas was shaking even more. "What in the hell!" he yelled looking back at a trembling Joey and Lucas.

"Don't move!" warned Joey looking ahead with Lucas.

Nathan didn't listen though. He ended up turning around to see what the big fuss was about.

A load roar was heard as Nathan turned around and faced the 500 pound black bear. It stood on its hind legs looking down at the three guys. Nathan stopped dead in his tracks as did the rest of them.

"Anybody got any food?" asked Nathan stepping back slowly.

"Nope," answered Joey and Lucas in unison.

Lucas's heart pounded at an extreme speed now. If his heart decided to chill on him before it definitely wasn't now. It began to send sharp pains up and down his chest. He grabbed his chest hard, he felt like he was having a heart attack. A big teeth clenching bear would cause almost anyone a heart attack though, even those without heart problems.

"I thought it was gone," swore Nathan.

"It was here before?" freaked Lucas.

"As you were sleeping," smiled Joey. His body was pressed so hard against the tree now that he was probably bruising his back.

Lucas gulped. "Yep and it's come back for all of us."

Nathan stepped back and the large bear let out a mighty roar. He pissed his pants at that moment. His jeans now sported a big wet spot.

"Damn," he whispered to himself.

The large blood thirsty bear flopped down on four feet and raised its left paw in the air. Nathan knew there was no way out at this point! The bear clenched his claw and swung it at Nathan.

Before Nathan could get swung at however Lucas grabbed onto his leg and sent him plummeting to the ground. The angry bears paw just missed him!

Now the bear was even angrier.

Nathan crawled on his knees to where Lucas was at. He stuck his back upon the trunk of the tree and looked up at Joey who was now trembling as well!

How were they all suppose to get out of this one?

**Meanwhile…**

"I've known for a month now," told Brooke holding on the bed of the truck as Adam sped down the road looking for his son.

"Are you keeping it?" asked Peyton?

"Yeah," smiled Brooke. She wasn't sure before but she was now! She wanted to keep the baby and have it grow up in a big house near the water. Most of all she couldn't shake the feeling of her and Lucas raising the baby together. It was going to be so wonderful!

"I'll be here for support," insisted Peyton hugging Brooke around the waist.

"So will I!" insisted Haley hugging onto Brooke's other side.

"I need Lucas to be there too though," Brooke said sadly.

Haley sighed and hugged Brooke even tighter. "He will be Brooke! Nathan won't quit looking!"

**Meanwhile…**

The night was here finally and the three boys could barley see what was just in front of them. They could however see what was going to eat them alive. They hadn't taken their eyes off the large bear.

The large bear clenched its razor sharp teeth and growled loudly.

Lucas looked over at Nathan who was now crying. He didn't blame him because small trails of tears were coming quickly out his own eyes as well. They were all scared shitless but who could blame them?

The mighty bear raised its paw again. This time they were all trapped and none of them could escape unless they ran.

"NATHAN RUN!" shouted Lucas. He wasn't going to watch his only brother get clawed to death on the account of him.

"I can't," cried Nathan.

"Joey go!" screamed Lucas.

Before they all knew it the huge bear lashed its paw out at Nathan and Lucas. Nathan dove over his brother at instinct. Lucas saved him and since he couldn't save himself he had to do something.

The bear's sharp claws tore apart Nathan's arm. Excruciating pain came almost instantly.

Lucas knew what Nathan had done but he was too weak to have stopped him. He felt his brothers blood trickle down his cheek.

Joey looked down at Nathan and Lucas. He decided to do something before he was next! He picked up a large stick and threw it at the bear it smacked the beast hard against the face.

"ARRRRRR!" the bear growled. Now he was pissed!

"NATHAN GET LUCAS OUT OF HERE!" Joey screamed as he took off running through the dark woods. The bear trailed hungrily behind him!

Nathan got off Lucas and grabbed his arm tightly as the blood poured out.

"You're bleeding hard!" noticed Lucas staring at his brother's open wound.

"It's only a scratch," lied Nathan. Clearly it was much worse.

Lucas took a big gasp and began vomiting out chunks of puke. Splatters of hot chunky mush splattered all over the snow. It was joined with the same red substance that poured out Nathan's arm.

_**

* * *

Will the boys be ok? Will Adam catch up with them? Will it be Deb or Karen that Larry joins at the hospital? Will things ever get easier for the group or just keep getting worse? Keep reading and find out! Dun…dun….dun….**_


	11. Breaking

**LOL sorry for the nasty vomit details from my last chapter but given all the reviews I'm assuming you all still liked it. Sorry for the wait hope you like the new chapter. I'm making a fan website so that's taking up a lot of my time; it's all worth it in the end though!**

**Please read and review…. I'm hoping for at least 15 reviews..19 was the smallest amount I got for a chapter so far… I'm hoping not to get smaller.**

**Chapter 10 recap: Nathan gets clawed by the bear, the bear chases Joey through the woods, Lucas has hypothermia and is puking up blood, Larry was in the accident and Karen or Debb dies in the fire, The girls and Adam are searching for the boys in the truck before it's too late and the Damn breaks… etc…**

**Chapter 11**

"Shit!" screamed Joey as the large hungry bear trailed after him through the woods. He had been running for a hole 50 seconds and the beast was still on his trail.

**Meanwhile…**

"I have to help him," Nathan told Lucas. He was referring to Joey.

"You can't do anything for him or me," insisted Lucas inspecting Nathan's shoulder. "You're bleeding really bad."

"I'm not the one who is choking up the blood," Nathan reminded back.

Lucas hesitated before he spoke again. "Did you see Brooke?"

"She's the one who told us where to find you," said Nathan. "Haley, Brooke, and Peyton took off to Adam's truck." He stood up and looked through the dark woods. He was barley able to see a foot in front of himself by this point.

Lucas gave Nathan a slightly sluggish and questioning look. He let out a small smile for Brooke.

"Joey's father is Adam," informed Nathan.

"SHIT!!!!!" Lucas and Nathan heard the scream through the woods. They knew it was Joey.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other, they both knew what to expect. He was a goner.

**Meanwhile….**

Joey tripped over something on the ground; he had no idea what it was. Falling face first into the ground only let the bear come closer. He tried getting up but his jitteriness prevented it. He couldn't stop shaking.

"Arrrrr…." he heard the bear only inches away growl at him. He knew the bear knew where he was by just the smell.

Joey began to cry in fear. He didn't want to die!

THAT'S WHEN HE SAW THE LIGHT!

**Meanwhile…**

Nathan could feel himself weakening from the loss of blood. His shoulder hurt like hell! He tried picking Lucas up but screamed out in agony when the pain became unbearable and he nearly dropped his brother.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Lucas screamed at Nathan. He groaned, his throat hurt from screaming. He was weakening.

"We have to get out of here," Nathan yelled back at his stubborn brother. He griped his shoulder; the blood was soaking through his own sweatshirt.

"No you have to go," mumbled Lucas. He wanted so bad to drift off and fall asleep again. He felt like sleeping for years.

"No!" Nathan defied his brother.

Lucas just closed his eyes moments from giving up.

"Open you're eyes," ordered Nathan.

Lucas's head rolled back and fell in the snow.

"Lucas!" screamed Nathan. "Wake up."

Nathan watched in horror as Luke's face went white in a matter of seconds.

"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled falling to his knees in the snow. He knelt his head to his brother's chest. He heard nothing, not even the slightest of a beating.

"LUCAS!" screamed Nathan.

**Meanwhile…**

Joey closed his eyes, fearing the light. He wasn't ready to die yet. He didn't want to go to heaven yet.

"Joey!" screamed Adam jumping out of his truck.

"NO don't take me away yet," Joey mumbled to himself.

"Joey wake up!" Peyton insisted shaking her new friend.

Joey opened his eyes to a beautiful blonde girl looking over him and bright headlights shining in his face.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked quietly. He had to be!

Peyton chuckled. "No, you're lying in the snow like an idiot."

"Peyton?" he realized her beautiful eyes, he would never forget those eyes. He shot up looking in all directions for the blood thirsty bear. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" asked Adam.

"There was this huge bear that was chasing me, it was here a second ago," worried Joey. He didn't want the bear to attack out of nowhere and hurt anyone.

"I don't see a bear kid," Adam mentioned helping his son up. "You ok kid?" he asked questioning his son's sanity.

"Yeah, how did you find me?" asked Joey still checking his surroundings.

"We went speeding off looking for you idiots," answered Peyton. "Then we heard you scream shit and you're dad sped off into the woods. We found you on the ground and that was that."

"Where is Nathan?" Haley yelled jumping off the truck bed with Brooke. She was worried with all the talk about the bear.

"And Lucas," insisted Brooke. "Did you find him?"

"Crap we have to go back for them," Joey jumped up. "Nathan got slashed by the bear."

"WHAT?" Haley freaked.

"Wait there actually was a bear?" questioned Adam?"

"LUCAS!" a large shout was heard through the woods.

"That was Nathan," Haley freaked. She went frantic at the sound of his scream.

"Crap the bear!" Joey realized. He took off in the direction of Nate and Luke in fear the bear was back.

"Son wait!" yelled Adam running to his truck. There was no way he could catch him on foot.

Haley looked at Brooke and Peyton and then took off behind Joey in the woods. She had to get to her husband no matter what the cost.

"Haley," Brooke yelled after her friend.

Peyton grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her up on the truck. "Let's go!" They sat huddled together in the back trying to keep a mixture of warmth and calmness.

Adam whipped his truck onto the dark road and sped down it after his son.

Brooke would have run to Lucas as well but her hurt foot prevented it.

Joey ran as fast as he could trying to get to Nathan and Lucas. He heard Nathan's scream echo through the the woods. Something had to be terribly wrong. He looked to his side as he ran and saw Haley keeping up with him at perfect pace.

"Nathan we're coming babe," cried Haley as she ran swiftly with Joey through the trees. She no longer feared the darkness; Nathan was hurt she had to be there! Love was really a strong kick in the ass.

Adam pumped his brakes as he sped down the icy gravel roads. It was slippery as hell and they didn't need an accident. Peyton and Brooke followed Haley and Joey throught the woods with a flashlight. They shined the battery packed light directly at the two giving them a trace of light.

Haley looked over to her side through the trees and saw the truck. The fact that they were following brung some comfort.

"Nathan!" screamed Joey flinging on the ground. Haley looked away from the truck and saw her husbamd and Lucas on the ground. "Where is the bear?"

"I don't know," insisted Nathan. "Luke isn't breathing!" Nathan was huddled over Lucas trying to blow air into his mouth. "Haley?"

"I'm here babe," she said diving into the snow hugging him.

Nathan was bawling by this point. "Haley you're hurting me," yelped Nathan. She grabbed his shoulder when she hugged him.

Haley's stomach went queasy at the sight of the large laceration on his upper arm. She looked at Lucas who was lying limp in the snow. She broke out in tears with Nathan.

"LUCAS!" screamed Brooke as Adam whipped his truck into the woods next to everyone. She jumped off the truck and landed in the snow beside him. "What's wrong with him Nathan? Is he ok?"

"He's really sick Brooke, he just blacked out and stopped breathing," cried Nathan. "I don't know what to do."

Lucas was white, not a total difference from before but now he actually looked gone.

"Lucas," whimpered Peyton next to him. "Wake up buddy."

Adam came up to the group of kids not shortly after. "Let's go now!"

"He's not breathing dad!" worried Joey as he shook Luke.

"We have to go son before it's too late," insisted Adam.

"Dad do something," begged Joey. "You know what to do I know you do."

"Come on Joe, time is running out," ordered Adam. "Get in the truck there isn't anything I can do for him."

Joey pleaded with his father. He stared into his eyes with an intense glare. "Please dad!"

Adam kneeled into the snow next to Lucas and sighed . "How long has it been since he took his last breathe?"

"About three or four minutes," cried Nathan.

Adam felt Luke's neck for a pulse.

"He's still alive!" Adam shouted. "Joey when I say three grip his nose and blow into his mouth."

"ONE….TWO ….THREE!" he said calmly pumping Luke's chest.

Joey blew into his mouth.

Adam listened for a heart beat.

"One…two … three… "he repeated with no response.

Brooke grabbed Luke's hand and cried. "Please baby I came back like I promised."

Joey breathed air into Luke's mouth again. "I seriously don't want to be mashing lips with him," he thought to himself.

Brooke cried when Adam listened to Luke's heart and came up disappointed again.

"Come on baby, I came back for you," Brooke cried again. "I kept my promise now keep yours. She kissed him slowly. A flood of tears poured down her face and onto his.

Peyton cried as she watched Brooke. She really loved Luke; it was heartbreaking to see her in such distraught. She wanted so much for such a strong love like her friends.

Brooke kissed Lucas softly and nudged noses with him. That's when she felt the small blow of air blow out of his nose. Then she felt it a second time.

"He's breathing," Brooke screamed as she bawled. "He's breathing Nathan. He's still with us. He's not dead!"

Nathan began sobbing now too. He dug his head into Haley's side for comfort. "He's alive," they whispered in unison.

Peyton swung her arms around Joey and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," she said after kissing him.

Joey's cheeks turned a light pink.

Peyton let go of him at instinct when Brooke and Haley let out a laugh.

"Told you, I knew you liked him," whispered Haley.

Peyton smiled at Haley her own cheeks turning a deep red.

Adam tore off his thick winter coat and wrapped it around Luke's shivering body.

Joey smiled at his father.

"Come on kids, we need to get out of here and get you two boys to the hospital," insisted Adam. He was referring to Lucas and Nathan.

Haley stood up and helped Nathan up with her. "Nathan is this all you're blood in the snow?" She was really worried by the huge amount of blood.

Nathan looked down at the red colored snow. He looked at Brooke sadly.

"No it's mostly from Lucas," he worried. "He was spitting it up everywhere."

Brooke turned her face to Nathan and nearly broke out crying again.

Haley went to Brooke and helped her up. "It's ok Brooke, he'll be ok," promised Haley. Brooke hugged her friend close.

Peyton looked sadly at Lucas who was lying half dead in the snow.

"He'll be ok," Joey said walking up to Peyton and wrapping his arm around her in his own hug.

Adam stood up. He lifted Lucas up in his arms and walked him to the truck.

All six teens followed slowly behind. They were all famished and exhausted. They couldn't wait until the trip from hell was over. If it ever would be!

Joey let go of Peyton and leapt into the back bed to help his father with Lucas. Nathan jumped up to help too. Lucas was in a semi aware state by this time. His eyes were closed and he was barley breathing.

All three girls got up on the truck once the boys had already lifted Lucas up in the back.

Adam looked at Joey and Nathan. "Hold onto him, make sure he keeps breathing," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" insisted Joey.

Brooke positioned herself in the bed next to Peyton and grabbed Lucas from Nathan. Lucas laid flat on his back and Brooke nestled herself next to him. She laid her head onto his chest and kept him warm.

Everyone got as comfy as expected and Adam drove quickly down the road. They we're way behind schedule.

"I'm here babe," Brooke whispered in Luke's ear. "Both of us are here," Brooke said rubbing her stomach. She looked at the purple coloring of his legs. She knew what had set in.

Haley helped Nathan with his arm. She tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his arm.

"OWW!" he yelped in complete agony.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I did it as soft as I could," she spoke softly to him.

Nathan shook his pain away and hugged her close. "I love you Hales," he swore. He gritted his teeth as his shoulder stung at an increasing amount.

"I love you too!" she whispered back. The trip may have been a nightmare but looking around at Brooke and Lucas, Joey and Peyton, then herself and Nathan. She realized it had brought them all together. That had to be worth it right?

Peyton knelt her head on Joey's shoulder for her own comfort, he didn't push her off either.

**Meanwhile…**

"Mr. Sawyer you can't go down those roads," yelled the cop at the stubborn father ."The damn is breaking and it will wash down all of them."

"I already lost someone tonight I won't lose five more," he yelled back. "If you won't help me look for the kids I'll go alone!"

A large thrashing sound was heard down the road. Larry and the head officer looked over in fear at the bridge.

"CRRRRRAAAAC," another weary cracking sound was heard.

"IT'S BREAKING," screamed a group of officers. "IT'S CRACKING!" he yelled.

Larry listened in fear. "NO NOT YET!" he screamed. "Not yet!"

**I know a little short but I hoped I ended it with a tad of suspense. Uh oh! Will the kids get out in time? **

**DUN…Dun…dun…. Lol god I love all my cliffhangers… lol**

**Enjoy!**


	12. Bitter road

"CRRRRRAAAAC," another weary cracking sound was heard coming from the dam.

"IT'S BREAKING," screamed a group of officers. "IT'S CRACKING!" he yelled.

Larry listened in fear. "NO NOT YET!" he screamed. "Not yet!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larry and the officers shuddered as the foundation next to the bridge began cracking. Large splits became visible in the hard concrete even in the dark of night.

"Mr. Sawyer the bridge is splitting," screamed the officer. "I wouldn't give ten minutes before that road and everything else beyond this barrier is washed away."

"My kids are down there, I know it, I have that feeling," cried Larry. "I can't lose my daughter!"

"I'm sorry," the officer apologized looking down over the bridge, no one will cross this bridge or travel down any of the roads pass this barrier," the officer insisted. "I'm sorry for your children but it's for your own safety."

Larry nearly broke down in tears right there. "So there is nothing I can do?"

The officer shook his head no. "I'm sorry Sir."

**Meanwhile…**

Peyton's head bounced up and down as Adam sped down the rocky road at an increasing speed. Due to knocking her head on Joey's every second she decided it was better to leave it up. She looked to the side at Nathan and he grimaced.

Nathan held his shoulder in agony. Haley's shirt was soaked in his blood. If he didn't get medical attention soon he would be in as much danger as Lucas.

"Is your shoulder bothering you bad?" Haley worried.

Nathan tried being strong. "No, it just stings a little."

Haley saw through his lie and hugged his waist. "We'll get you and Lucas to a doctor soon." She looked over at Brooke who was snuggled up on Lucas trying to wake him.

"Lucas," Brooke poked gently at his cheek. "Oh Lucas wake up for me we're almost there."

"He's out cold Brooke, there is no use trying to wake him," Joey muttered sitting next to her leg.

Brooke wasn't giving in. "Oh Lucas, I got some cookies," she joked. "I'm going to eat them all if you don't open your eyes."

Nathan grinned thinking about his brother and his cravings.

"I want some cookies," Lucas groaned quietly only enough for Brooke to hear. His eyes still didn't budge open. He lay near the back bed of the truck and Brooke kept him securely in place by shoving her butt between him and the tire hump.

"Can you hear me Luke?" asked Brooke.

"I'm so cold still." Lucas muttered weakly.

"We're almost there baby," whispered Brooke. "Almost there I promise." She kissed his forehead gently.

"You smell good," Lucas mumbled quietly into Brooke's ear.

"Really like what?" Brooke asked curiously.

Lucas went quiet.

"Like what Lucas?" Brooke repeated.

"Like you," he mumbled. That was the last thing he said before drifting out again.

"Did he answer you?" laughed Haley. All eyes were on Brooke and Lucas for the moment being.

"Yeah, he's out again though," told Brooke. She nestled herself over him again and squeezed him tightly for warmth. She wrapped his legs up in her coat, and looked up at the sky in time to spot a shooting star.

"Look guys, a shooting star," yelled Brooke pointing at the sky.

Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Joey all looked up and smiled.

"It's so pretty," whispered Brooke. "Don't forget to make your wish."

Haley crossed her fingers and wished her boys would feel better. Peyton wished they all would make it back safely.

Brooke hugged her Broody tightly and prayed she was carrying his child instead of Chris's.

"You kids ok back there?" Adam shouted out the window.

"Yeah dad," Joey screamed in Peyton's ear.

Peyton jerked to the side.

"How are the boys?" he asked meaning Lucas and Nathan.

"Warn out," he yelled back.

Adam brought his head back into the truck. "Not too much longer kids, not too much longer." He mumbled more to himself than to them."

**Meanwhile…**

Larry and the rest of the officers waited in anticipation as large rocks began to crack and fall off the exterior of the bridge.

"Come on kids," he mumbled. "Come around that bend. Get out of there; it's time to come home kids."

The officer wanted to break down with Larry. He pulled out his own wallet and stared at a lonely picture of a little brunette girl on a bicycle.

Larry slowly kneeled down on the ground and dropped his head low. "Please who ever is out there watch over my baby and bring her home to me. Please god, don't take my daughter from me. Don't take our kids from us."

The officer stared at Larry and walked over to him. He kneeled down on his own chubby legs and bowed his head next to him.

Larry looked up surprised. He looked at the picture in the mans hand.

"She died last year in a car accident, her and my wife," the officer cried looking up from the ground. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Larry nodded in sorrow.

"Please don't take this poor man's child from him," prayed the officer. "Please save these children."

"Please don't take my daughter from me too," Larry broke out. "You took my wife from me; please don't take all that I have left."

Larry and the officer looked down and continued to pray.

**Meanwhile…**

Peyton nudged Haley lightly with her elbow.

"Yeah?" asked Haley.

"Nathan doesn't look the greatest," Peyton said pointing to Nathan whose head was leaning back against Haley. He was growing pale.

Haley looked over at her husband and frowned. "I know," she agreed with Peyton.

Haley nudged Nathan awake. "Nathan, keep awake baby,"

"I am awake," he mumbled.

"Open your eyes, I want to check your cut." troubled Haley.

"Its fine," snapped Nathan looking at her.

"I want to see it Nathan, we should wrap it better, you're bleeding too much," Haley said nodding to the entire left side of her sweater that he was leaning on. It was no longer its lilac color.

Joey watched and scooted closer to Nathan to help him unwrap his shoulder.

Nathan closed his eyes as Joey gently untied the shirt and unveiled his bloody mess.

"Eww," Haley blurted out.

Nathan's eyes shot open and he looked at his own shoulder. He wanted to scream. Large pieces of skin were hanging loosely and 2 deep oozing cuts were covering his upper arm. The bear had sliced him clean to the bone. His upper muscle was shot, nothing he wanted to show off anymore.

"Nathan, that looks infected," guessed Haley.

"It looks worse than infected," pointed out Joey. "It looks disturbing."

"Gross," added Peyton.

"Thanks, you guys make me feel so much better ya know," mocked Nathan sarcastically.

Haley felt bad for her hubby and all the pain he was in.

"We need to clean it out before we wrap it back up," insisted Joey.

"How do you suppose we do that?" asked Nathan.

Joey reached in his pocket and found a lighter.

"UH, I think I'll pass," freaked Nathan shielding his arm.

Joey smirked. "You idiot, I'm not going to light up your arm," he joked.

"What are you doing with it then?" questioned Nathan.

"I was looking for something in my pocket, "he answered. "DAD!" He gave a yell.

"Yeah Joe," Adam yelled back out the window.

"Did you grab my bag inside the house?" he yelled.

Adam shoved the bag through his back window and threw it into the bed of the truck with his son.

"Thanks," He unzipped his bag and searched quickly.

"What are you looking for?" asked Peyton scooting closer to him trying to see inside the bag. It was really dark outside and hard to see in front of herself she didn't know how Joey could see.

"This," he yelled happily. He held up a small case with a first aid sign on it. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. There isn't much inside but I know there has to be something that can help."

Peyton and Haley scooted towards Joey quickly as he opened the kit. All that laid inside was some Band-Aids, a cotton swab and a peroxide bottle.

Joey held up the peroxide bottle in rejoice. "This will work." He slid next to Nathan and insisted Haley hold his arm up.

Peyton squirmed and scooted near Brooke and Lucas instead. She didn't want to be close when Nathan screamed. She knew just how peroxide burned in small cuts let alone a big one like he had.

Brooke chuckled and held open her arm for her best friend. "Come here Blondie."

Haley held up Nathan's arm gently. He cringed in pain just by her moving it.

**Meanwhile…**

A large group of sight seers huddled near the blocked area watching for the dam to finally give way and wash away the bridge.

"Don't pass the secured area," yelled the officers trying to keep order.

Larry stood with the seers and continued to pray for the return of Peyton and her friends. It was almost too late for anyone to make it out of the clearing alive. There already was water seeping through the cracks. When that happens it means it's almost ready to burst.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ahhhhh…," Nathan yelled as Joey poured the peroxide down his arm. He jerked his arm away violently.

"Nathan!" yelled Joey. "Don't move."

"That burns," yelled Nathan back. "You're not pouring any more of that shit on my arm."

"It's either that or it gets infected and you have to chop it off," Joey snapped back. "Your decision."

Nathan brought his arm back down and frowned displeased with his only other option.

Joey gripped Nathan's wrist hard this time and poured the remainder of the bottle on a torn shirt. He gently placed it on his shoulder and wrapped the shirt around. He tied it tight and watched as Nathan's face fell in agony.

Haley grabbed Nate's face to hers and kissed his cheek. "It will be ok baby," she promised.

"I'm never going skiing for as long as I live," he snapped moodily.

"Join the club," Lucas mumbled bitterly.

Brooke turned her head quickly realizing he was awake.

Nathan snorted and laughed at his brother's comment.

"How are you feeling bro?" Nathan asked.

"Cold," he complained.

Joey scooted over to Lucas and stared at his feet. They were worse looking than Nathan's arm.

"Can you move your legs?" Joey asked.

"Dude, I can't even feel my legs," laughed Lucas hiding his fear.

Peyton grew sadder for him. She knew he was scared.

Haley and Nathan scooted closer to Lucas and the rest of them. They all huddled near the back of the truck.

Lucas turned his head to see his brother and best friend. A small smile spread across his face.

Nathan reached out and pounded fists with his brother. "I love you man you know that right?"

"Aww don't grow soft on me now," laughed Lucas.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm serious bro; I'm tired of all our stupid fights. I'm done wasting time. If this trip taught me anything it was that I need to spend more time with the people in my life that I love."

"I love you too bro," Lucas responded.

Joey lifted up Lucas's pants leg. They all were surprised to see what they saw. Lucas never looked down. He wasn't interested at all to see what had become of him.

Joey started lifting up Luke's sweater to see what else turned color.

Peyton cringed as Joey lifted up Luke's sweater. His skin was dark in color and was blotched in red everywhere. His legs were even darker. Most of the tissue in his legs was frostbitten and dark.

Joey put Luke's shirt back down and frowned.

"So how bad is it?" worried Lucas. "Am I a goner?" He laughed nervously.

No one answered him. Not even Brooke.

Haley leaned down and brushed away the ice that was forming on his blue cheeks. She hugged him close and sighed. "Don't worry Luke, don't worry."

Lucas knew it was bad now, his bright blue eyes began to water in fear.

"So how bad is it?" Lucas asked.

"Shh…." Haley whispered rocking his upper body in her arms.

Brooke didn't know what to say to him. No one knew what to say to him. They all sat there quietly and distraught by the sight while Haley rocked him as he began crying.

All they could do was wait.

**Meanwhile…**

Water leaked through all the sides of the dam and started running onto the bridge. Soon the roads would be swimming and the bridge and everything else would be underwater. Soon everything would be over.

* * *

2 CHAPTERS LEFT…

L So sad I know…

Please don't give up on this story

I know how it ends, don't you want to know?

Please read and review. One click of a button and a few words is all I need.

Thanks...


	13. It's almost over

**Thanks if you're still reading my story, it's been a long one for me! 1 chapter left after this one, I hope you guys find my ending satisfying. Thanks again for the bundles of reviews; everything everyone said was so nice! Hurray to the summer too!**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter recap…**

**Lucas and Nathan are sick, Nathan's bleeding from the arm and Lucas is covered in frostbite.**

**The damn is breaking; Larry is frantic to get his kids back. A parent remains in the morgue dead. Who could it be? Adam, Joey's father speeds it up trying to make it to the safety area alive.**

**--------------------------------**

"Lucas, its ok," rocked Haley. "You're goona be ok."

Lucas knew he was going to die; they didn't need to hide the obvious for him. He had to admit he wasn't ready to die yet. He was young, had a life to live, hopefully a son to raise. He wasn't ready to leave the world so soon.

"You're not going to die bro," promised Nathan. "I won't let you." Nathan smiled lovingly at his older brother.

Lucas tried to calm himself, he didn't want to get everyone upset again, and they had enough to worry about. Instead he let Haley cradle him; he let her hold him a final time.

"Are we almost to the highway dad?" yelled Joey.

Adam looked out the window and back at his son. "Almost son, almost."

Peyton cradled her head into Brooke's shoulder and they all waited for the minutes to pass. They knew the road couldn't have been too much further; it had only been a few days previous that they had traveled down it and got stranded in the middle of nowhere. Oh what a trip!

Joey looked at Peyton and squeezed in further.

"Hey you," Peyton whispered now resting her head on him instead.

"You know when this is all over I was wondering if you would do me the honors and go out with me," he asked.

Peyton looked up from his shoulder and smiled. "I'd love to go out with you, just no ski trips." She had a knack for the jokes.

Lucas had to laugh. "What Peyton, you don't like road trips anymore?"

Peyton looked back at her friend and smiled. "You tried persuading me against it remember?"

"Yeah if only you would have listened," he said quietly bracing his arms to his chest and shivering.

Haley squeezed Luke closer hoping to ensure him some warmth. Brooke sprawled out on the truck bed and rested her head on his chest. He slowly caressed her hair and she kissed his chapped and bloody lips.

Meanwhile inside the truck Adam was having problems of his own.

"Come on baby, don't stall out on me," begged Adam as he watched an engine light come on the dashboard.

The truck puckered a little causing everyone in the back to sit up some and worry.

"Dad is something wrong?" shouted Joey.

"Naw, just pumping the break kiddo," he lied. "He didn't want to worry them."

Joey looked towards Nathan and they shared and uneasy glance. Like they really needed this now of all times.

Adam floored the truck, he had to go faster. He had to make it as far as he could before the pickup stalled out. The damn thing was breaking down and he intended on getting those kids home to their parents in one piece!

"Whoa," Peyton noticed the increase in speed. She had to grab onto Brooke's leg to avoid being flung off the side of the truck.

"What's happening?" Brooke asked worried they weren't going to make it.

"I think the truck is acting up," hinted Joey. "Dad is lying to us all."

"What are we going to do?" Brooke freaked sitting up.

Lucas firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Lay on me babe. Don't worry and just lay on me."

She looked at him worriedly as he took in a labored breath of air. In the end she followed his wishes; she knew he had given up on all hope. That in the end was what worried her most.

"Fuck me!" Yelled Adam from inside the truck. "Don't do this to me now!"

The truck began puckering again and after a few uneasy minutes of driving it had stalled completely.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Adam screamed furious at the truck. He began beating on the steering wheel like a mad man.

"DAD!" yelled Joey jumping out the bed and onto the road. He saw his dad have a melt down, he had to stop him. It wasn't going to help anyone beating at the truck!

"Fuck," Adam yelled again shoving open his door and stomping on the road making thick tracks in the snow. "Not now." He raced towards the front of the truck and pulled open his hood.

Peyton and Haley jumped out the truck to see what was the matter. Brooke remained in the truck with the two injured boys. Lucas or Nathan definitely weren't going much of anywhere.

"Need any help?" Nathan yelled from the truck. He was attempting to get up but Brooke stopped him.

"Nathan you can't," Brooke insisted. "You're bleeding badly you need to just stay put!"

Nathan attempted to get up but realized she was probably right. He was exhausted!

"Screw this," screamed Adam.

"What are we going to do now?" began Brooke.

**Meanwhile…**

"Everyone stand back," yelled the police officer. "The bridge has cracked its goona start flooding."

Larry was hunched near a group of sight seers who were watching as the bridge's concrete wall began sprouting leaks all over. Soon the water would be washing into the valley and all the streets.

"Peyton," cried Larry. "My daughter is out there."

One of the police officers slid their arm around his neck and apologized. "I'm really sorry sir. They still might make it out."

Larry looked towards the roads and prayed a miracle would bless his daughter and her friends.

**Meanwhile…**

"We need to start walking before it's too late," insisted Joey. "Were not far from the safety ground."

Haley looked back at Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke. She knew her boys wouldn't make it if they were forced to walk. The snow was piled up so high on the road and she doubted if Brooke would even make it a few steps.

"Joe," Peyton said nodding back to her friends. "Lucas can't move his legs and Nathan is too exhausted to walk anywhere."

Joey looked back at his new friends too. He knew Peyton was right but what were they all going to do?

"Joe look," Adam informed his son pointing to the water coming. It didn't look to be coming too hard but the water was rushing towards them quickly it was only a matter of minutes before it would flood them all.

Peyton began freaking and ran towards the truck bed.

"Wait," Joey grabbed her sleeve. "We need to be higher off the ground."

"Like what?" Peyton yelled pulling her sleeve away. "Got any ideas smarty?"

"Whoa no need to get bitchy," he snapped back.

"I don't want to die," Peyton had cracked. She began crying with Brooke.

"The trees," Haley whispered to herself. She looked up at the trees.

Joey and Peyton looked at her surprised.

"Huh?" asked Peyton.

"We could climb the trees." hoped Haley. "They should be high enough."

Adam looked down at the ground. The water had reached their feet already and his toes could feel the icy cold water seeping thorough his boots.

"That tree looks big enough, look at the branches," Peyton pointed, she was beginning to get hope again. She pointed at a big willow tree.

"Hurry," pushed Adam. "Get everyone up the tree now!"

Joey rushed to the truck with Haley.

"Brooke," yelled Haley jumping on the bed of the truck.

"Yeah," Brooke said sitting up. She had already spotted the water and was beginning to freak. Lucas hadn't sat up enough to see the flooding waters.

"Get Lucas up," ordered Haley. "We're climbing the trees."

Brooke gave Haley a crazy look and laughed. "Are you nuts Hales? Does it look like Lucas and Nathan can climb up a tree? Hell I can't climb a tree, I never could."

"Well we'll throw you up there then," laughed Haley. "Now get up Tigger."

Brooke smiled at her nickname as she sat up and pushed Lucas into a sitting position.

Haley wrapped her arm around Nathan and stood him up. "Come on baby, we need to go," helped Haley. Nathan groaned as his wife tried pulling him up around the abdomen.

"I can get up myself babe," laughed Nathan. He knew there was no way Haley could lift him on her own. He gripped the side of the truck with his good arm and pulled himself up slowly.

Joey hopped up on the back of the truck and motioned to Brooke.

"Dude, forget about it," renounced Lucas. "There is no fucking way that you're going to get me up a tree. You might as well leave me here!"

Joey sighed and looked back at his dad.

"I'm not going anywhere if Lucas can't!" Brooke insisted. She flopped back down and held onto Lucas's arm.

"Ahh, get up, we need to hurry," snapped Joey. "We need to move faster."

"I WONT GO if Broody can't," hollered Brooke.

Lucas looked up at Brooke and kissed her cheek. "Brooke go. I'll be fine here, the water probably wont even reach up this high!"

"Then if it wont reach this high then why are we all fleeing for the trees?" she knew he was lying.

"Brooke I need you to go for me," begged Lucas. "I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."

"NO," she yelled at Lucas. "You did that to me once already, I will not leave you again Lucas Scott."

Lucas had to love her for what she was doing but he also had to hate her for being so stubborn.

Nathan groaned loudly as Haley grabbed his shoulder on mistake as she was helping him off the bed of the pickup.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby," apologized Haley.

Adam was busy giving Peyton a boost up the tree. She bounced on his hand and made it onto the first branch easily. It wasn't far but she could climb up more once the rest of them were closer and climbing with her.

"Who's next," pushed Adam approaching the truck. The water had already reached his knees. It was flooding fast! They had to get moving and he wasn't going anywhere until he knew his son was safe!

"Brooke," fought Lucas. "Go!"

Brooke wouldn't hear of it!

Nathan made it off the bed and flopped off into the water. "OH MY GOD THAT'S COLD," He felt an instant chill go through his body.

Haley began shivering hard. "My legs are freezing," she yelped.

"Like the snow isn't enough," barked Lucas from the truck. "Yep I'm good where I'm at, there is no way in hell I'm going into that water."

Brooke held on tightly to his arm, where he went she went!

Haley and Nathan plowed through the incoming water and made it to the tree. It had really began rising quickly, the damn had to have broken already.

"Now the hard part," Nathan cursed himself for accepting the invitation to come on this trip. "I wish we had never gone on this trip."

"Yeah," Haley whispered. "Think though, would you be here holding my hand if we hadn't?"

Nathan looked back at Haley and gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry babe I knew I was being assy by ignoring you before. It's just…"

"I already forgave you babe, no need," insisted Haley pushing Nathan into the tree as a hint.

"Get you ass up that tree now," yelled Adam. "You guys can chit chat later." He lowered himself down and lifted Haley up to reach the branch. He knew Nathan couldn't!

"WOW," Haley gasped at how strong he was. She reached for the branch that Peyton was on and dug her nails into the bark; she nearly slipped with all the icy snow covering the branch. Peyton helped her up by pulling her by the elbow. She was up on the branch in a minute's time.

"Ok kid you're turn," insisted Adam. "Joe, hurry up!" he yelled back at his son who was still busy on the truck with Brooke and Lucas.

Nathan looked back at the truck; he knew what the problem was. "I have to help my brother sir." Nathan attempted to turn back but Adam grabbed him.

"I'll get him," he whispered. "Get up there with your wife; don't worry about your brother and his girl. I'll get them!"

Nathan hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should climb the tree just yet.

"I'll get him son," promised Adam.

Nathan nodded and reached up for the branch with his good arm. "Thanks."

"Your going to have to use both arms kid," suggested Adam smiling subtly by the sons gratitude. "I know it's hard but you can't pull yourself up with one!"

Nathan frowned and reached his other arm up in agony. Just reaching upward made him tense. The pain was almost unbearable.

Haley reached down and held out her hand for him. Peyton reached out her arm as well.

Nathan jumped up and kicked his legs up against the trunk of the tree; he bounced off of it and grabbed at a branch and Peyton's arm.

"Ahh!" he screamed as Peyton began pulling him by his bad arm. Haley slid her arm around his other one and the branch and pulled upwards on her husband.

Nathan kicked off the truck, trying to raise up high enough to lean on the branch. Adam gave him a small lift.

Nathan looked back embarrassed once on the branch.

"Are secret," joked Adam. "I won't tell anyone that you needed an old man to help you up a tree."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. He stopped laughing when he realized how high the water was now. He looked back at the truck and worried the others wouldn't make it.

"You have to help him," begged Nathan.

"I will kid," Adam said turning back to the truck. He forced his way through the heavy waters. The water was now forcing its way up his chest quickly, logs were beginning to float down the road. He would have hated if one of them came in his direction and hit him.

"BROOKE PLEASE," begged Lucas. "You have to go now."

Brooke ignored his pleas.

"Think of our baby," begged Lucas. "You have to go."

Brooke looked back in tears. "I will not raise him into this world without his father. My decision is final Lucas Scott."

Lucas tried sitting up but he was too weak and exhausted. He could do nothing but beg her to go.

Joey moved franticly. "Brooke come on, I can carry you to the tree," insisted Joey. He leaned on his knees pressing her to hurry.

Brooke just shook her head stubbornly.

Joey jumped when Adam jumped up onto the bed of the truck and plowed into Lucas. "Joey grab the girl."

Adam bent down and reached his arms underneath Luke's legs. He wrapped his other arm around his head and proceeded to lift him up.

"Leave me here," ordered Lucas. "Go before it's too late."

"Shut up kid," ordered Adam lifting him high up into his arms.

Joey swung Brooke onto one of his shoulders, her legs kicking in the air.

He jumped off the bed of the truck with her in his arms.

"Lucas," cried Brooke.

"My dad is bringing him," Joey swore. "Don't worry."

Adam struggled with the boy. As skinny as he looked he was still hard to hold. The kid was lanky and obviously held some major muscle mass!

Joey and Adam forced their way through the flood water and eventually made it to the tree with the two in their arms.

"We need to get on the higher branches so there is more room," swore Nathan.

Haley reached for a higher branch and grabbed onto it making sure it was sturdy enough to hold her weight. When she decided it was she held on tightly to it and swung her legs around it to pull herself up in one clean motion. Peyton followed in her movements and made her way to the same branch. They figured it was only strong enough to hold the two of them so Nathan stayed put on the branch below. He probably couldn't have lifted himself up too much higher anyways. Haley had noticed how much his arm began bleeding again once he climbed up the tree. She was defiantly worried that if nature didn't kill him loss of blood would.

"Up you go Brooke," Joey pushed.

Brooke wrapped her legs around his neck and grabbed onto the branch Nathan was on. She had no trouble pulling herself up once on Joey's shoulders.

Lucas squirmed in Adam's arms. He felt uncomfortable that the man was holding him again.

"Kid, let me help you," insisted Adam.

Lucas stopped struggling and let Adam carry him the rest of the way to the tree.

"DAD," Joey yelled back once he had gotten Brooke up the tree.

"Get up there now," yelled Adam.

"Not until Lucas and you are up there," insisted Joey.

The water was now up at their upper chest and splashing icy cold water on their shoulders. It would be only seconds before it was over their heads.

"Lucas," cried Brooke from the tree.

Nathan bent down quickly and reached out his good arm. "I'll grab hold of Luke," insisted Nathan.

"You can barley hold yourself up kid," Adam yelled up at Nathan. "Joey get up there now so you can help pull him and me up the tree."

Joey hesitated again.

"Listen to me, if ever you were to listen to me do it now!" he yelled.

Joey nodded and jumped up to grab the branch. It wasn't hard for him to get up there at all. He quickly bent over the branch and held out his arms to grab onto Lucas.

"Don't move too much now," Adam ordered as he lifted Lucas up above his head and to his son. "He wasn't the strongest man in the world so the less movement the better!"

Joey reached down quickly and grabbed onto Lucas. He gripped underneath his armpits and tried lifting up.

Nathan reached out his arm and grabbed Lucas too once he saw Joey's face scrunch up from how heavy he was.

Lucas sucked in a breath and reached up his arm for Nathan to grab. Brooke tried helping too by pulling his upper arm. It was harder then it seemed because Lucas couldn't help himself up as much as the others could. It would have been easier if he could have kicked off the tree and got a jump start.

"Hurry up guys," Adam insisted still holding up the boy in his shaking arms.

The water was now at Adam's neck and breaching it's way towards his mouth. He could feel rain start to fall now. At least he though he was feeling rain, it could have just been splashing.

"Ahh," Lucas yelled as he used what strength was left reaching up his other arm and grabbing onto the branch. Joey's arms were still underneath his armpits and Nathan and Brooke were still pulling him up by the other arm.

"Lucas pull," Haley yelled from the higher branch. "Pull Luke."

Nathan sucked in his own breath and yanked his brother's arm. Once closer he swung both of his arms and reached around his brother's waist to pull him up. He ignored the pain in his shoulder as he pulled Lucas up onto the branch.

Adam gasped in relief once the boy was no longer in his arms. He didn't know how much longer he could have held him up.

"DAD REACH," yelled Joey worried for his father now.

Adam was kind of a plum man; he knew he was going to have trouble getting up the tree.

"REACH," roared Joey again. He knew his father doubted his ability to climb.

Adam blew out the water from his mouth, it was above his neck now and he was slowly drowning.

Lucas sighed in exhaustion and leaned his head into Brooke. He couldn't believe he actually made it up the tree.

Joey leaped some and held out his arm for his father. Brooke held a slight cracking sound.

She instantly looked at the branch and at Nathan to see if he heard it too.

"What was that?" freaked Brooke.

"What was what?" asked Nathan. He didn't hear anything.

"DAD JUMP." yelled Joey.

Brooke looked up at Haley and Peyton.

"I'm coming up there with you two, I think there is too much weight on this branch," warned Brooke.

"No Brooke," yelled Haley. "This one is smaller, it won't hold anymore either."

Brooke sighed not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked Brooke as he watched her move frantically next to him.

"I don't think the branch is going to hold all of us Luke," she worried.

Lucas looked at Nathan worried; Nathan had heard the cracking noise this time.

"Can you climb up any more?" Brooke yelled up at Peyton and Haley.

"DAD JUMP," Joey was almost crying. He was watching his dad struggle. "I can grab onto you."

Adam watched as the branch moved with his weight when he tried to jump on it. He knew it wouldn't hold him.

"Dad jump please," begged Joey.

"It won't hold me son, face it," yelled Adam starting to give up.

"Go to another tree then," Joey yelled. "I'll jump off and help you up it."

"You will do NO such thing," he yelled sternly . "Do you hear me Joey, Don't you dare."

"But dad," worried Joey.

"NO, you will stay put!" yelled Adam. "There isn't time enough to climb another tree."

"I can't seem to reach the branch Brooke," tried Haley. The branch above their head was way to far up. They had to be good climbers in order to reach the high branches.

Peyton jumped up but she couldn't reach it either. "We can't reach it Brooke, sorry."

Brooke looked back at Joey who was busy struggling with his father and trying to pull him up. She knew if Adam got on the branch it would collapse under all the weight and Nathan, Lucas, Joey and herself would all drowned.

"Dad," cried Joey watching his dad being sucked under the harsh waters. "DAD," he yelled again.

"I'm swimming back to the truck son, I could make it," hoped Adam.

"I'm coming with you dad," attempted Joey.

"No kid, stay put, that's an order," Adam yelled back as he swam furiously through the heavy damn waters. He managed to make it back to the truck and struggled getting on the back bed of it. He knew he was probably a goner though, if he was going to die though he was going to die a fighter!

Joey watched as his dad climbed the back of the truck and scooted into the bed of it near the back window. It had been where Lucas was when they were driving. He fought every temptation not to jump off into the water and go be with his father.

"Is it going to hold all of you guys?" Peyton yelled down at her friends.

"I don't know," worried Brooke. "I'm not hearing a cracking noise like before."

They all remained perfectly still on the bottom branch waiting for a sign that it was ready to collapse. Nothing happened though.

"Do you think the water will rise past the truck?" Lucas asked Joey also worrying about the man who saved his life.

Joey didn't answer; he just eyed his father ensuring his current safety.

Brooke scooted into a more comfortable position on the branch and nestled into Lucas and that's when she heard the crack again. It was loud enough for even Haley and Peyton to hear.

"The branch is going to break," realized Joey. "Look near the center of it, It's leaning too far down,"

Brooke and Lucas looked to where they were sitting, it was true, and the branch couldn't hold all four of them.

"What do we do?" worried Brooke.

Joey shrugged his shoulders not knowing.

Lucas leaned his head back against the bark of the tree and gasped for air again. His breaths were troubled and now he was beginning to lose feeling in his arms. They were beginning to get the tingly feeling his legs once had.

"Nathan are you cold," he whispered to his brother.

Nathan looked back at his brother. Lucas was eyeing the water beneath them. "Yeah I'm cold."

"I'm tired Nate," Lucas meant.

Brooke squirmed when she heard the faint cracking of the branch again.

"Joey, what do we do?" Brooke asked scared.

"I don't know," Joey worried too. He watched as his dad braced himself on the pickup. He watched as the water flooded the roads and moved the tires of the truck.

"The water is going to wash him away," Joey said scared for his father. "It's going to wash him away."

They all watched in awe and the raging waters swallowed the truck up whole, Joey's father drowning before their eyes.

"DAD," screamed Joey. "DAD," He began sobbing for his lost father.

"I have to save him," he yelled ready to jump down into the rough waters.

"Stop Joe," yelled Nathan. "You can't help him he's gone. He wouldn't have wanted you to die too."

"I have to try," cried Joey. "He's my dad."

Peyton began sobbing as she watched Adam struggle and go under a few times. They all knew there was nothing they could do to save the man.

"Peyton," Haley cried hugging her. It was horrible watching him drowned.

"Dad," Joey cried for a while. He kept saying his name hoping he would resurface. It was sad, but he never did.

"You have to stop moving so much," warned Brooke. "The branch will break."

"I don't care," he cried.

"Yes you do," insisted Nathan looking up at the kid. "You're dad died making sure we all were safe. Don't ruin what he did by giving up."

"Why not?" Lucas added quietly.

Nathan and Brooke eyed him suspiciously.

CRACK…

They all knew the branch was breaking.

"Brooke I love you," Lucas whispered.

Brooke hugged him close and whispered it back.

"I love you all you know that right?" insisted Lucas. He looked around at everyone.

Everyone turned to him and wondered what was going through his head.

"We all love you too," Haley insisted. "I love you so much buddy. It's all going to be ok, know that were going to get you help and you'll get better."

Lucas shook his head no.

"No we will Luke," insisted Peyton.

"The branch won't hold too much longer," insisted Lucas. "It won't hold us all." He looked to Nathan in sorrow.

"NO," Nathan yelled at his older brother. "Don't even think about it Luke."

Lucas stared at him blankly.

"I know what you're thinking and I won't let you," he yelled.

"It's pretty much over for me Nathan," insisted Lucas knowing if he didn't they all would go under.

"No it's not," swore Nathan grabbing his brother's shoulder and squeezing it. "You're still alive aren't you?"

Lucas nodded and looked towards Joey.

Joey looked back with tears streaming down his cheeks from his loss.

"You're dad loved you," Lucas commented.

Joey couldn't get any words out. He was too upset to think of any. If anything he began crying harder.

"Lucas NO," yelled Nathan.

"I'm cold Nathan," Lucas whispered almost too quiet to hear.

CRACK…. Crack….

"The branch is going to break," Brooke began crying.

"It wont," Lucas promised taking Brooke's face in his.

"It is Lucas," she cried.

"I love you my pretty girl," Lucas began tearing up. "You're baby is going to be beautiful you know."

"Lucas you talk as if you're leaving," sobbed Brooke.

"No Lucas, don't" yelled Haley. "I know what you're planning. She tried reaching down to grab him some.

"You always were my best friend," Luke swore looking up at her.

"Stop it Lucas, stop talking like that," cried Brooke.

Lucas looked back at Brooke and stopped crying. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He kissed her long.

"Lucas," she cried.

"You'll always be the love of my life Brooke," promised Lucas.

"Lucas don't do what I think you're doing, don't leave me," cried Brooke. She held onto him tightly, she knew it wouldn't stop him though.

"I'll always be with you Brooke Davis," Lucas swore.

Then that was that, he leaned backwards and let himself fall.

"NOOOOOOO," Nathan yelled grabbing out for his brother. "NOOOOOO … LUCAS."

"LUKE," yelled Haley.

Brooke and Peyton both screamed out.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**That's it for this chapter; I hope it was long enough for everyone. I tried making it longer since the story is almost over. One last chapter and that's it. I know I'll definitely miss writing it! You guys accepted it more then I ever thought you would. It started off as a random idea and ended up being my most popular story! Thanks for reading and reviewing for all of you who did, In my final chapters I'll give out my thanks to those of you who were so loyal in reading… hope you'll stay tuned for my final chapter!**


End file.
